Todesser und Malfoy für immer?
by GinevraP
Summary: Draco versucht nach seiner Haft in Azkaban ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Er bereut was er getan hat und trifft auf eine junge Frau, die er aus seinen Gedanken gelöscht hatte...Pairing:DMHGRated: weil ich noch nicht weiß wie es weiter geht
1. Das Café in Muggellondon

**Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles J.K.R.s.**

Hoffe euch gefällt das hier!

Das Café in Muggellondon

Es regnete. Nein! Es goss wie aus Kübeln, doch das machte ihm nichts aus. Er saß auf seinem angestammten Platz in einem kleinem Café, mitten im Muggellondon. Ja, er, Draco Malfoy, saß zwischen Muggeln und genoss es sie aus seiner Ecke heraus zu beobachten und Kaffee zu trinken.

Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und er blieb an einem älterem Ehepaar haften, sie lasen jeder in einem anderen Teil einer Zeitung, doch die Blicke die sie sich von Zeit zur Zeit zuwarfen verriet Draco, dass die beiden sich durch langjährigem zusammenleben auch ohne Worte verstanden. Dabei kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er wahrscheinlich nie eine Person finden würde, mit der er eine solche nonverbale Kommunikation führen könnte. Wie auch! Er hatte schreckliche Dinge getan für die er sich jetzt schämte.

Er verzog das Gesicht leicht und sein Blick wanderte weiter zu einem Mann mit einem kleinen Jungen, vermutlich Vater und Sohn. Draco schätzte den jungen aus etwa vier. Unbeholfen aß der Kleine seinen Kuchen mit der Gabel, er versuchte wohl den Vater zu imitieren, denn nach gelegentlichen Blicken zu eben diesem veränderte er seinen Griff um die Gabel. Daraufhin fiel sie ihm runter und der Vater lächelte: „Wenn du möchtest darfst du den Kuchen in die Hand nehmen". Der Junge war unter den Tisch gekrabbelt um die Gabel aufzuheben, als er wieder auftauchte schaute er ihn aus vorwurfsvollen Augen an und sagte: „Aber Daddy! Ich bin doch jetzt ein großer Junge!" Der Vater lächelte erneut und nahm seinen eigenen Kuchen in die Hand. „Auch große Jungen dürfen ab und zu mit den Händen essen." Dann biss er hinein. Der Junge überlegte kurz, strahlte seinen Vater kurz an, nahm den Kuchen und biss hinein. Draco musste lächeln, doch dann verfinsterte sich seine Miene. In seinen Gedanken tauchten Bilder auf, die er immer angestrengt versuchte zu verdrängen. Plötzlich sah er sich in seine eigene Kindheit zurück versetzt...

Er muss ungefähr im selben alter wie der Junge gewesen sein, als sein Vater beschloss ihm Tischmanieren beizubringen. Sein Vater hatte ihn magisch an einen Stuhl gefesselt, so dass er mit geradem Rücken da saß und außer seiner Arme nicht viel bewegen konnte. Lucius Malfoy sprach mit eiskalter Stimme zu ihm: „Nimm das Besteck in deine Hände!" Draco verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. „Nein!" antwortete er trotzig. „Soll ich dir erst einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen?" drohte sein Vater, er hatte seinen Zauberstab hervorgeholt. Draco blickte ihn erschrocken an, er wusste wozu dieser Mann in der Lage war. Doch er wollte das hier nicht und er hatte seinen Stolz, der Malfoystolz, den er von seinem Vater eingebläut bekam so lange er denken konnte. „Ich will nicht!" „Crucio!"...

So war es jedes mal gewesen wenn sein Vater ihm etwas beibringen wollte. Er hasste ihn dafür! Jedoch hatte er später versucht es seinem Vater immer recht zu machen. Das gelang ihm aber nur bedingt und hatte deshalb den Cruciatus-Fluch mehr als einmal abbekommen. Wegen seinem Vater hatte er fünf lange Jahre in Azkaban verbringen müssen...

„Mr. Draco Malfoy! Sie sind angeklagt, ein Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wer gewesen zu sein. Was haben sie zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen?" Der Richter vor ihm sah ihn grimmig an, doch Draco sprach kein Wort. Der dunkle Lord war getötet worden. Es war vorbei! Und er war gefangen genommen worden. Er hatte gewusst, das es so kommen würde, doch hatte er nicht so bald damit gerechnet.

„Nun, das wird nicht sonderlich schwer sein es ihnen nachzuweisen. Krempeln sie bitte den Ärmel ihres linken Armes hoch, so dass wir uns eine Meinung bilden können."

Es war nicht länger zu leugnen. Ja er war ein Todesser. Doch er sagte nichts, sondern krempelte, wie es von ihm verlangt wurde, den Ärmel hoch, dabei schaute er dem Richter offen ins Gesicht.

Die Menge um ihn herum begann zu tuscheln als das mal sichtbar wurde.

„Ruhe!" Die Leute verstummten.

„Mr. Malfoy, haben sie noch etwas dazu zu sagen?" fragte der Richter eindringlich. Wieder blieb er stumm.

„Also gut!" sagte der Richter resignierend, „Des weiterem sind sie angeklagt verantwortlich für das eindringen der Todesser in Hogwarts und des versuchten Mordes an Albus Dumbledore. Was haben sie zu ihrer Verteidigung vorzubringen?" Auch diesmal schwieg er.

„Mr. Malfoy, sie sind noch sehr jung, das und die Tatsache, dass sie sich zusammen mit Mr. Snape auf der Flucht vor Du-weißt-schon-wer befunden haben, als dieser im letzen Kampf fiel, könnten sich strafmildernd auswirken."

Womit hatte er diese Freundlichkeit verdient? Er war schuldig und wollte dazu nichts mehr sagen. Wie er sich selbst hasste, denn er war schuld an so vielen Morden. Wie hatte er sich nur in diese Situation bringen können? Nein er würde nicht versuchen seine taten verteidigen zu wollen, dafür verachtete er sich selbst zu sehr.

Er starrte den Richter an. Dieser seufzte, „Nun gut, ich kann sie nicht dazu zwingen sich zu verteidigen." Er kritzelte etwas auf ein Stück Pergament das vor ihm lag, für einige Minuten herrschte eine gespannte Stille im ganzen Saal, dann erhob sich der Richter und mit ihm alle Anwesenden. Auch Draco stand widerwillig auf, nun würde er seine Strafe erhalten.

„Mr. Malfoy, hiermit erkläre ich sie für schuldig in allen Anklagepunkten! Das dunkle mal auf ihrem Arm und ihr schweigen haben mich davon überzeugt. Hiermit verurteile ich sie zu einer Haft von 5 Jahren in Azkaban und anschließend einem Jahr Sozialdienst im St.Mungo Hospital. In diesem Urteil, wurde berücksichtigt, dass sie zum Tatzeitpunkt noch nicht volljährig waren."...

Draco wurde von einer pummeligen Kellnerin aus seinen Gedanken geholt.

„Sir, kann ich ihnen noch etwas bringen?"

„Oh!" Draco war bei ihren Worten leicht zusammen gezuckt. „Ja... äh? Ich hätte gerne noch einen Kaffee bitte." Sie lächelte.

„Ich habe damals Glück gehabt," dachte Draco als die Kellnerin verschwand, „verdammt viel Glück. Das habe ich gar nicht verdient, doch ich bin dankbar!"

Die Frau kam zurück und platzierte ein Tasse Kaffee und ein Stück Apfelkuchen vor ihm.

Draco sah sie verdutzt an, „Entschuldigung, das habe ich nicht bestellt."

Wieder lächelte sie ihn an, „Das ist ein Geschenk des Hauses! Sie haben in den letzten Wochen so viel Kaffee bei uns getrunken, dass unser Umsatz sich verdoppelt hat." Sie zwinkerte ihm lächelnd zu und ging.

Wie hatte er nur jemals denken können, dass Muggel es nicht wert waren zu leben? Wie konnte er denken, er sei etwas Besseres als diese Menschen, die im Grunde nicht anders waren, als die aus seiner Welt? Weshalb wurde er ein Todesser?

Und wieder drifteten seine Gedanken ab...

Er befand sich in einem spärlich beleuchtetem Raum, umringt von einer großen Zahl an vermummten Gestalten, Todesser. Vor ihm auf einem thronähnlichem Stuhl saß ihr Anführer, der dunkle Lord, dessen Name niemand sich getraute auszusprechen. Sein Gesicht von der Kapuze halb verdeckt. Jeder andere Junge in seinem Alter wäre in dieser Situation vor Angst zerbroch, doch nicht so Draco, selbstverständlich fürchtete er sich davor was der dunkle Lord mit ihm anstellen könnte, doch vor allem war er stolz darauf, sich dieser Gemeinschaf anschließen zu dürfen, als der Jüngste Todesser aller Zeiten. Er kniete nieder, den Blick gesenkt.

„_Draco!" drang eine kalte Stimme unter der Kapuze hervor._

„_Ja Herr?" seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig._

„_Wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, hegst du den Wunsch mir zu dienen, ist das so?" erklang es gelangweilt._

„_Ja mein Herr!" nun war Draco´s Stimme wieder fest und bestimmt._

„_Dann erhebe dich und empfange unser Zeichen der Zusammengehörigkeit! Das Dunkle Mal!" befahl ihm der Mann vor ihm._

_Ein Schluchzen drang aus den reihen der Todesser als Draco aufstand, auf seinen Gebieter zu schritt und ihm den linken Arm entgegen streckte. Es war seine Mutter, die ihn vor diesem treffen versucht hatte ihn davon abzuhalten. _

_Der dunkle Lord zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf sein Handgelenk und sprach ein paar unverständliche Worte. Es war als ob ihm jemand mit einem stumpfen Messer den Arm aufschlitzte und sofort begannen sich unvorstellbare Schmerzen in ihm breit zu machen. Schleichend langsam krochen sie von seinem linken Arm über die Brust in den Rechten, dann hinunter in die Beine und sein Kopf fühlte sich an als wolle er bersten. Er sackte auf dem Buden zusammen und schrie, bis der Schmerz sein Herz und seine Lungen umklammerte, so dass seine Schreie einem Gurgeln wichen. Gerade als er dachte er müsse sterben, löste sich der Schmerz auf. Nur an seinem linken Unterarm, wo der Zauberstab ihn berührt hatte, waren die Schmerzen immer noch genau so stark. Draco blickte auf diese Stelle und entdeckte, grünlich leuchtend und blutverschmiert, das dunkle Mal. Er richtete sich auf._

„_Wurmschwanz!"_

„_Ja mein Lord?" ein kleiner, kahlköpfiger und untersetzter Mann mit einem spitzem Gesicht, war aus der Dunkelheit hinter dem Thron hervor getreten und verbeugte sich so tief, wie Draco es zuvor nur einen Hauselfen hatte tun sehen._

_Gerade als er sich wunderte wieso dieser Mann nicht so vermummt war wie die anderen Gestalten um ihn herum, sprach der dunkle Lord erneut._

„_Bring unserem neuen Mitglied seine Sachen!"_

_Der Mann verbeugte sich wieder und verschwand um kurze Zeit später mit einem Bündel wiederzukommen. Er kam auf Draco zu und drückte ihm das Bündel in Arme. Sofort kehrte der Schmerz in Draco´s linken Arm zurück, die er schon fast vergessen hatte. Er sog die Luft zwischen seine Zähne ein, als der dunkle Lord ihm befohl diese Sachen anzuziehen. _

_Er entpackte das Bündel und hielt einen Schwarzen umhang und eine Maske in seinen Händen, sogleich machte er sich daran sich diese beiden Sachen anzuziehen. Nun war er genauso vermummt wie die anderen um ihn herum._

„_Verlasst den Raum!" befahl der dunkle Lord den umherstehenden._

_Sie verbeugten sich alle und verließen den Raum, alle bis auf Eine, Narcissa Malfoy._

„_Was willst du noch?" herrschte der Mann sie an._

_Sie verbeugte sich tief und verharrte in dieser Position. „Herr! Er ist mein Sohn!" Ihre Stimme klang dem Weinen nahe._

_Eine Pause in der nur stille herrschte trat ein._

„_Also gut! Du kannst bleiben, aber sei still!" Narcissa richtete sich auf und wollte auf ihren Sohn zugehen, doch... „Bleib wo du bist!" Die Stimme, vorher kalt und gelangweilt, klang nun so wütend, wie Draco es nicht einmal von seinem Vater her kannte. Langsam stieg in ihm Angst auf, hatte er wirklich das richtige getan?_

_Narcissa blieb erschrocken stehen, verharrte einen Augenblick, verbeugte sich kurz und machte einen Schritt zurück._

„_Dein Vater hat mich sehr enttäuscht!" sagte er nun an Draco gerichtet. Diesmal klang es unheilverkündend. „Ich habe ihn mit einer sehr wichtigen Aufgabe beauftragt und er hat mich enttäuscht!" _

_Draco wurde fast panisch, wollte der dunkle Lord ihn nun für das Scheitern seines Vaters verantwortlich machen und bestrafen?_

„_Als Zeichen meiner Güte, werde ich dir die Gelegenheit geben den Namen Malfoy in meinem Ansehen wieder zu heben."_

„_Vielen Dank mein Lord!" Draco verbeugte sich._

„_Knie nieder und nimm nun deinen ersten Auftrag als Lord Voldemorts Diener entgegen!"_

_Draco tat wie ihm geheißen und kniete nieder._

„_Ich will, dass du meine Todesser nach Hogwarts bringst und Dumbledore tötest!"_

_Draco war geschockt, er hatte alles erwartet, doch dieser Auftrag schien ihm zu groß. Sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. _

„_Mein Lord, ich..." doch da fiel ihm die rettende Idee ein vielleicht... ja, so musste funktionieren... „Ich werde alles tun was ich kann."_

„_Dass will ich hoffen. Weitere Patzer aus der Familie Malfoy werden nicht so großzügig übergangen werden!" Die Drohung in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören._

„_Sehr wohl mein Lord!" Draco hatte Angst, wie er sie noch nie verspürt hatte. Er hatte nur diese eine Möglichkeit und der wusste nicht mit Sicherheit, ob sein plan gelinge würde._

„_Nun geht!" seine stimme war wieder die gelangweilte wie sie vorhin gewesen war. „Und zu niemandem ein Wort!"_

Draco und seine Mutter verbeugten sich. Narcissa, die die ganze Zeit wie angewurzelt da gestanden und still gelauscht hatte, lief nun zu ihm und wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen. Doch Draco wehrte sie ab, sie konnte ihm nicht helfen, niemand konnte das, er war auf sich allein gestellt. In den letzten Minuten war er um einiges gereift, er war kein Junge, doch war er schon Mann genug um jemanden zu töten?...

Wieder wurde er jäh aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen, jedoch war es diesmal die Glocke an der Tür, die verriet, dass jemand eingetreten war. Draco blickte in diese Richtung und was er sah, ließ sein Herz höher schlagen. Eine junge Frau mit braunen Locken, einem freundlichem Gesicht und aufgeweckt blitzenden Augen war gerade auf halbem Weg von der Tür zu einem Tisch am Fenster. Er hatte diese Frau schon oft hier gesehen, doch sie hatte ihn nie bemerkt. Es war kein Wunder, denn sein Platz war von einer riesigen Pflanze halb verdeckt. Er hatte sie immer lang beobachtet, wie sie an ihrem Lieblingsplatz saß und tief in ihren Büchern versunken war. Sie kam ihm bekannt vor, doch konnte er nicht sagen woher. Schon oft hatte er sich vorgenommen sie anzusprechen, aber er hatte es nie geschafft den Mut dazu aufzubringen. Worüber hätte er auch mit ihr reden sollen. Und wenn schon, früher oder später hätte sie was über seine Vergangenheit erfahren und davor würde wohl jeder von ihm zurückschrecken.

„Nein!" dachte er bei sich, „So darf ich nicht denken, wenn ich mein Leben wider in den Griff bekommen will."

Draco beobachtete wie die Kellnerin ihre Bestellung aufnahm und sie dann ein Buch aufschlug. „Jetzt oder nie!" entschlossen nahm er seinen Teller und seine Tasse und bahnte sich den Weg zu ihrem Tisch.

Er war nicht sicher wie er anfangen sollte, „Entschuldigung, ist dieser Stuhl noch frei?"

„Ja, sicher." Sie schaute nicht einmal auf.

Draco war nicht sicher was er machen sollte, also setzte er sich.

Daraufhin schaute sie auf, „So war das nicht gemeint." dachte sie und stutzte im selben Moment. Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich schlagartig. „Malfoy!" presste sie durch ihre zusammengebissenen Zähne.

Da diese Story meine Erste ist und sie noch lange nicht fertig ist, bitte ich um viel Nachsicht in Hinblick auf die Schnelligkeit der Updates!

Ich würde mich allerdings sehr über Reviews freuen! Egal ob gut oder schlecht.

Auch für Anregungen bin ich immer offen!


	2. Sie hasst mich oder doch nicht?

Danke dafür, dass du weiter liest!

**Drac0sGirl:** Danke, Danke, Danke! Ja, die Rückblenden. Ich fand das lockert das ganze ein Bisschen auf und es macht mir Spaß so kleine Szenen einzubauen wie das mit Voldemort, weil man ja in der Richtung etwas dem HBP entnehmen kann.

Nn viel Spaß mit der Fortsetzung!

Sie hasst mich - oder doch nicht?

Draco hob eine Augenbraue, „Kennen wir uns?" Was für eine bescheuerte Frage, natürlich kannte sie ihn, sonst hätte sie seinen Namen nicht so abfällig ausgespuckt.

Sie schaute ihn misstrauisch an, konnte es sein dass er es nicht mehr wusste? „Ja! Das passt zu dir," sie wurde wütend, „Schlammblütern hast du ja nie direkt ins Gesicht geschaut, sie sind es ja nicht wert."

Bei diesen Worten fiel es ihm wieder siedend heiß ein. Sie war das Mädchen, dass er während seiner Schulzeit so gehasst hatte und das nicht nur weil sie eine von ihm damals so verhasste Muggelgeborne war. Sie war eine schreckliche Streberin und Besserwisserin gewesen und immer in allem besser als er. Sie war eine Griffindor und noch dazu sehr eng mit Harry Potter befreundet, seinem ärgsten Feind. Draco fühlte sich in der Zeit zurück versetzt und wollte gerade aufstehen, da dachte er daran, dass er nicht mehr davon laufen wollte. Also blieb er sitzen und starrte sie an.

„Was willst du?" Ihre Augen blitzten und wurden vor Zorn fast schwarz.

Draco versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Auch wenn er dies hier anders geplant hatte, so würde er nicht so schnell aufgeben und vielleicht könnte er sie davon überzeugen, dass er nicht mehr der Mensch war den sie glaubte vor sich zu haben.

„Bis eben wusste ich nicht wer du bist. Ich habe dich hier schon oft gesehen und dachte ich spreche dich an. Ich hatte gehofft wir könnten Freunde werden, aber da liege ich wohl falsch." Er atmete tief ein und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

Doch sie sagte nichts und schaute ihn nur ungläubig an. Doch was er nicht wusste war, dass sie ins grübeln gekommen war. Konnte das die Wahrheit sein? Saß ein Malfoy in einem Muggelcafé und sprach nichtmagische Menschen an?

Draco fühlte sie unsicher, dieser durchdringende Blick ließ ihn unruhig werden. Er strich sich mit dem Zeigfinger über eine Augenbraue und beugte sich in seinem Stuhl etwas vor. „Hör zu, ich weiß, das was ich getan habe werde ich nie wieder gut machen können, aber ich habe eine Strafe dafür bekommen, ich habe fünf lange Jahre in Azkaban verbracht und versuche nun mein Leben wieder in die richtige Bahn zu lenken. Was ich dir als Junge in Howarts angetan und zu dir gesagt habe tut mir leid. Ich hoffe du kannst es mir irgendwann verzeihen Hermine!" er seufzte, das alles war unheimlich schnell aus ihm hervorgesprudelt und er fühlte sich ein kleines Bisschen leichter. Er wollte den Tisch verlassen.

„Warte!" der Klang ihres Namen hatte sie wachgerüttelt. „Wieso sollte ich dir glauben? Du hast nie bewiesen, dass du eine vertrauenswürdige Person bist. Woher weiß ich, dass das was du sagt die Wahrheit ist und keine Falle? Wie willst du mich dazu bringen dir zu verzeihen?" Sie schaute ihn fordernd an.

„Du hast recht, ich war nie sonderlich vertrauenswürdig. Ich kann dir hier keinen Beweiß liefern. Das einzige was ich dir geben kann ist mein Wort und das wird, wie es scheint, nicht ausreichen, doch ich sitze hier in einem Café im London der Muggel und habe gerade eine Frau angesprochen, von der ich bis vor ein paar Minuten geglaubt hatte sie sei eine von ihnen. Wenn das dich nicht im geringste stutzig macht, dann werde ich damit leben müssen, dass du wie so viele andere mich hasst." Während er sprach hatte er seine Geldbörse hervorgekramt, als er geendet hatte schmiss er einen schein auf den Tisch und verließ das Café.

Zornigen Schrittes ging er die Straße hinab. Den Regen, der immer noch fiel, bemerkte er gar nicht. Was hatte er von ihr erwartet? Sie war eine Hexe und er war überzeugt davon, dass alle Hexen und Zauberer ihn hassten und verachteten. Nun ja, ein paar seiner Kollegen im St.Mungo hatten ihn zumindest akzeptiert, aber die Patienten, egal welchen alters weigerten sich, mit ihm allein im selben Raum aufzuhalten, geschweige denn sich von ihm berühren zu lassen...

_Er war noch nicht lange aus Azkaban raus und hatte gerade den zweiten Teil seiner Strafe im St.Mungo angetreten. Ein kleines, sechsjähriges Mädchen hatte einen schlimmen Biss von einer Begegnung mit einer giftigen Riesen-Dionaea, einer fleischfressende Pflanze, davon getragen und er sollte den Verband erneuern. _

_Schon als er eintrat blickte sie ihn erschrocken an und als er auf sie zu ging fing sie an zu weinen._

„_Geh weg!" sie klang fast panisch._

„_Aber ich will doch nur deinen Verband wechseln, damit es dir bald wieder besser geht." hatte er versucht sie zu beruhigen. Er wusste nicht was er anderes tun sollte. Warum reagierte dieses kleine Mädchen so auf ihn?_

„_Geh weg!" schrie sie nun noch einmal, „Du bist ein böser Mann!"_

_Woher wusste sie wer er war oder war es, weil sie angst hatte vor dem Verbandwechsel? Immerhin war sie erst sechs und noch nicht einmal geboren, als er ein Todesser wurde. _

„_Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben, ich tue dir nichts. Ich will nur, dass es dir bald wieder besser geht." Redete er beschwichtigend auf sie ein._

„_Ich hab dich in der Zeitung gesehen. Du bist böse! Geh weg!"_

_Da verstand Draco. Im Tagespropheten hatte ein Artikel gestanden in dem über seine Freilassung berichtet wurde. Er war gerade an ihrem Bett angekommen, als sie anfing zu schreien._

„_NEEEIIIIINNN!" _

_Im selben Moment traten die Eltern des Kindes ein. Einen Moment lang starrten Draco und der Vater sich an, während die Mutter zu ihrer Tochter lief. Dann... _

„_Was fällt ihnen ein meine Tochter zu berühren!" Der Mann kam ihm nun bedrohlich nahe._

„_Aber... Ich habe nichts getan. Ich wollte..."_

„_Ich will nicht, dass Sie meiner Tochter jemals wieder so nahe treten, wie gerade eben. Haben sie das verstanden!" schnitt ihm der Vater das Wort ab und packte ihm dabei an seinem Hemd. Der Ausdruck in dem zornerfüllten Gesicht war unmissverständlich. Der Mann stieß Draco von sich, „Verschwinden sie!" _

_Draco war geschockt, dennoch ging er. Er hatte mit Problemen gerechnet, nachdem er entlassen wurde, aber so eine heftige Reaktion hatte er nicht erwartet..._

Seit dem hatte er sich nur noch um die Patienten kümmern dürfen die nicht bei Bewusstsein waren. Es war deprimierend, doch langsam hatte er sich daran gewöhnt und führte einseitige Gespräche mit ihnen. Solche Zusammenstöße hatte er nicht nur im Hospital erlebt, sondern überall in der Zaubererwelt. Sie waren vielleicht nicht ganz nicht ganz so heftig, doch spürte er die hasserfüllten Blicke, die ihm nachgeworfen wurden und er hörte die Leute über ihn reden, denn sie machten sich nicht einmal die Mühe ihre Stimmen zu senken. Er hatte versucht es zu ignorieren, bis er es nicht länger aushielt und seitdem hatte er fast jeden Nachmittag in diesem Muggelcafé gesessen. Dort hatte niemand über ihn bescheid gewusst. Bis eben. Wieso hatte er sie nicht erkannt?

„Sie ist hübsch geworden!" dachte er, als seine Wut anfing etwas nachzulassen. „Und ich habe überreagiert." Nun da er darüber nachdachte hatte sie zuletzt nicht aggressiv, sondern eher ruhig und forschend geklungen. „Ich bin ein Idiot!" sagte er zu sich selber, „Ich hätte nicht so schnell aufgeben sollen."

„Da hast du verdammt noch mal recht!" erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Draco drehte sich um und blickte in das vom Laufen errötete Gesicht Hermines. Er war erstaunt und froh zugleich.

Sie verpustete kurz, warum tat sie das hier? Sie wusste es selbst nicht. Er war ein Todesser und vielleicht der Mensch den sie am meisten hasste. Doch er hatte ihr irgendwie leid getan, sie wusste, dass er in ihrer Welt verachtet wurde und wollte hören was er zu sagen hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja wirklich geändert.

„Malfoy, ich... eh... hätte dich nicht gleich verurteilen sollen. ...eh...du hast deine Strafe bekommen und ich... eh..." sie wusste nicht recht was sie sagen sollte.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich bin es gewohnt, dass die Leute so auf mich reagieren." Draco sah sie an, sie hatte einen eigenartigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. War es Mitleid? Das wollte er eigentlich nicht, er wollte nur akzeptiert werden und nicht verachtet oder bemitleidet. Letzteres hatte er seiner Meinung nach auch nicht verdient.

„Wollen wir zurückgehen? Ich würde mir gerne anhören was du zu sagen hast und hier draußen ist es für meinen Geschmack etwas zu nass dafür!" sie lachte.

Erst da bemerkte er, dass es immer noch regnete. „Da könntest du recht haben!" sagte er und ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Etwas das schon lang nicht mehr geschehen war.

Sie gingen zurück zum Café, sprachen auf dem Weg allerdings kein Wort miteinander. Kaum waren sie eingetreten erklang die Stimme der Kellnerin, „Ach herrje! Sie beide sind ja völlig durchnässt!" und sie verschwand in einem Hinterzimmer.

Draco war verwirrt und schaute auf Hermine, die nur belustigt aussah. „Ich wette sie holt ein paar Handtücher für uns! Sollen wir uns dort drüben hinsetzen?" Sie deutete auf einen ihrer Lieblingstische am Fenster.

Gerade als sie sich setzten kam die freundliche Kellnerin mit zwei großen, flauschigen Handtüchern zurück. „So! Bitte sehr. Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass meine zwei besten Kunden sich eine Erkältung holen." Ehe die Beiden noch ein Wort sagen konnten war sie wieder verschwunden, um kurz darauf mit zwei Tassen Tee wieder zurück zu kehren.

„Vielen Dank!" sagten Hermine und Draco im Chor. Alle drei lächelten. das war das zweite Mal, dass er wegen ihr lächelte. Es tat irgendwie gut. „Sie sind sehr freundlich zu uns!"

„Ach, wissen sie junger Mann..." wehrte sie ab „so etwas gehört bei mir zu Service." Damit überließ sie die Beinen wieder sich selbst.

Draco rubbelte sich die Haare trocken, als er wieder aufsah, blickte er in Hermines erwartungsvolle Gesicht. Er atmete tief durch, so sehr er sich das hier gewünscht hatte, es würde nicht einfach werden.

Ach ja! Ich habe mir wirklich alle Mühe gegeben um schnell weiter zu schreiben, kann aber nicht versprechen, dass es immer so klappt.

Ich freue mich natürlich auch diesmal wieder über Reviews aller Art und gebe mir Mühe sie zu beantworten.


	3. Die Aussprache

Endlich geht es weiter! Ich hab mich ein wenig schwer getan mit diesem Kapitel. Ich wollte soviel wie möglich von meiner Theorie wie es nach Band sechs weiter geht darein packen, damit ich mit der Handlung etwas weiter komme. Aber seht selbst...

Ach ja Antworten auf eure Rewiews gibt es am Ende.

Die Aussprache

„Wo soll ich anfangen? Es gibt so vieles, worüber ich mich mit jemanden aussprechen möchte, versteh mich bitte nicht falsch! Ich will mich nicht rechtfertigen oder verteidigen was ich getan habe. Hätte ich das jemals gewollt, dann hätte ich das während der Verhandlung damals getan, bei der, soweit ich weiß, du auch anwesend warst." Draco sah wie ein Schatten über Hermines Gesicht flog.

Ja, sie war dabei gewesen. Damals war sie empört gewesen, dass er so eine milde Strafe bekommen hatte. Aber sie war auch verwundert darüber gewesen, dass Malfoy nicht den geringsten Versuch unternahm sich zu verteidigen. Sie hatte immer gedacht er wäre ein Feigling mit einer zu großen Klappe und hatte sein schweigen damit abgetan, dass er so arrogant war. Doch hatte sie diese Verhandlung nie wirklich abgeharkt. Es hatte wohl auch etwas damit zu tun was ihr ehemaliger Tränkemeister in einem Gespräch zu ihr sagte, einige Wochen nach dem Sturz Voldemorts...

_Alle Ordensmitglieder, die überlebt hatten, waren noch einmal zusammen gekommen. Es sollte ein schönes Fest werden, nach all den Strapazen der letzten Zeit, in der sie die entkommenen Todesser ergriffen und nach Askaban geschickt hatten. _

_Snape hatte Mittels eines magischen Schriftstückes, welches von Dumbledore angefertigt worden war, und seiner eigenen silbrigen Gedankenfäden beweisen können, dass er auf dessen Befehl hin gehandelt und ihn getötet hatte. Hermine, wie die meisten anderen, konnte ihn damals trotzdem nicht leiden. _

_Sie unterhielt sich gerade mit Harry und Ron und sie bemerkten nicht, dass Snape ihnen lauschte._

„_Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass dieses miese, fetthaarige Arschloch ohne eine Strafe davon gekommen ist!" Sie hatten dieses Thema schon so oft behandelt, aber Ron konnte sich immer noch nicht damit abfinden._

„_Ron, das hatten wir doch alles schon einmal. Er hatte Beweise, die das Ministerium von seiner Unschuld überzeugt haben. Es liegt nicht bei uns ihn zu verurteilen, auch wenn er es verdient hätte!" Harry wusste nicht warum er diesen Mann verteidigte, er konnte ihn nicht leiden, doch hatte er den Brief von Dumbledore lesen dürfen und hatte deshalb eine art Waffenstillstand mit Snape._

„_Harry hat Recht! Du hast doch gehört, was in dem Brief stand, lass es ruhen." Hermine sprach beschwichtigend auf ihn ein und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Mich würde viel mehr interessieren warum Snape zusammen mit Malfoy auf der Flucht war. Der Richter sagte das in der Verhandlung neulich, aber mehr auch nicht. Und dann gibt er ihm nur fünf Jahre, ich finde das sehr seltsam. Dieser arrogante Mistkerl hat nicht einmal den Mund aufgemacht!"_

„_Sie sollten nicht so von Mr. Malfoy sprechen Ms Granger, sie haben nicht die Kompetenz dazu ihn zu verurteilen." Klang es ruhig von hinter ihnen. _

_Alle drei wirbelten herum. Da stand Snape, der allerdings nicht die altbekannte, gefühlskalte Maske aufgesetzt hatte. Hermine konnte aber nicht sagen was genau sie da sah. War es Schmerz oder gar Trauer?_

„_Kein Mensch ist von Grund auf schlecht. Es sind viele verschiedene Dinge und Einflüsse, die Menschen zu dem machen was sie sind. Das sollten besonders sie Mr. Potter mittlerweile begriffen haben. Meinen Informationen nach hat Dumbledore sie vor seinem Tod in einige Erinnerungen eingewiesen." Snape sah ihn fixierend an. Harry blickte nun nachdenklich drein._

„_Mr. Malfoy hat sein Leben lang unter dem schlechten Einfluss seines Vaters gestanden."_

„_Das gibt ihm noch lange nicht das Recht jemanden zu töten." Hermine glaubte ihren Ohren nicht, er verteidigte diesen Schleimbeutel auch noch._

„_Sie vergessen, dass er nie getötet hat Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy bereut mittlerweile was er getan hat." Damit drehte er sich um und ging._

„Was war das denn gerade?" fragte Ron verwundert. „Wo ist unser cholerischer Professor abgeblieben? Der muss doch irgendeinen Fluch abbekommen haben, so ruhig wie der mit uns gesprochen hat."...

„Warum wolltest du dich nie verteidigen?" Hermine ließ diese Frage einfach nicht los und wollte es endlich von ihm hören.

„Ich bin schuld an so vielen Morden und wollte dafür büßen." Draco schaute sie offen an, „Und außerdem hatte sich sowieso schon jeder seine Meinung gebildet. Da hätten meine Aussagen auch nicht viel dran geändert."

„Da könntest du Recht haben." Sie verzog schuldbewusst das Gesicht, sie war ja nicht anders. Erinnerte sich dann aber schnell wieder daran, dass es Malfoy war dem sie gegenüber saß und wurde sofort wieder ernst. „Warum bist du den Todessern beigetreten?"

Draco sog scharf die Luft ein. Diese frage traf ihn zwar nicht unerwartet, doch hatte er nicht gedacht, dass sie so bald kommen würde.

„Nun das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte. Der Hauptgrund war, dass mein Vater einer war und ich ihm nacheiferte. Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich unbedingt dazu gehören wollte und ich stolz war aufgenommen zu werden bevor ich Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Ich war jung und naiv. Ich war davon überzeugt, das richtige zu tun um die Ehre meiner Familie zu retten, die Ehre die eigentlich nie eine war. Es war alles nur gekauft, durch das dreckige Geld meines Vaters. Als er nach Askaban kam hat sich vieles verändert, weder in der normalen Zauberergesellschaft, noch unter den Todessern wurden meine Mutter und ich mit viel Respekt begegnet. Was ja nicht sonderlich verwunderlich ist, doch damals wollte ich etwas dagegen unternehmen. Ich habe meine Tante dann davon überzeugt, Du-weißt-schon-wen zu sagen, dass ich ihm dienen wollte. Meine Mutter wusste davon nichts, denn sie war strikt dagegen, sie fürchtete Du-weißt-schon-wen und wollte mich immer von ihm fern halten. Ich dachte das einzig Richtige was ich machen konnte war den Todessern beizutreten und Du-weist-schon-wer war sehr angetan von der Idee, auch wenn er einen anderen Plan als ich verfolgte." Er seufzte kurz auf, er fühlte sich wiederum etwas leichter.

„Wie soll ich das verstehen? Deine Absicht war es doch ihm zu dienen und darüber konnte er doch froh sein." Hermine war verwundert, was hatte Voldemort anderes im Sinn haben können?

„Er hat nie geglaubt, dass ich seinen Auftrag erfüllen könnte und wollte, dass ich bei dem Versuch Dumbledore zu töten umkomme. So wollte er sich an meiner Familie rächen, doch nicht ohne, dass ich es zumindest versucht hatte, denn das hätte, und hat ihm ja dann auch, einen großen Triumph beschert."

„Hast du damals davon gewusst?" Hermine war schockiert.

„Nein, ich habe nichts gewusst. Wie gesagt war ich am Anfang sehr stolz gewesen dazu zu gehören, doch mit der Zeit ist es mir klar geworden. Ich hatte Angst, aber mehr vor dem was Du-weißt-schon-wer mit meiner Mutter und mir anstellen würde, wenn ich es nicht versuchte, als was geschah wenn ich aufflog oder es misslang."

„Aber Snape hat dir seine Hilfe angeboten. Warum hast du sie nicht angenommen?"

Draco sah sie verwundert an.

„Harry hat es mit angehört kurz vor Weihnachten und Ron und mir davon erzählt." Klärte sie ihn auf.

Draco blickte missmutig drein und dachte:„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Potter uns hinterherspioniert."

„Am Anfang dachte ich, dass er den Ruhm bei Du-weißt-schon-wen einheimsen wollte. Ich wollte es allein schaffen. Mit der Zeit wurde Du-weißt-schon-wer immer ungehaltener, ich hatte aber kein Vertrauen mehr in Snape, unter den Todessern waren viele Zweifel daran aufgetreten, ob er Du-weißt-schon-wem noch diene. Was ja richtig war. Also war ich auf mich gestellt."

„Du hattest immer noch die anderen Slytherins, die waren dir doch treu ergeben." sagte Hermine und versuchte dabei ihre Missachtung aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen, was ihr nicht so recht glückte.

„Ich durfte niemanden etwas sagen. Gut, Vincent und Gregory haben schon immer getan was ich von ihnen verlangte, doch helfen konnten diese beiden Idioten mir nun wirklich nicht."

Hermine verzog belustigt das Gesicht. „Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Aber was ist mit Zabini und Parkinson? Soweit ich weiß waren ihre Eltern auch Todesser gewesen."

„Ja schon! Aber wie gesagt, ich durfte niemanden etwas erzählen. Und außerdem, Pansy konnte ihre Klappe noch nie halten. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich sie nur benutzt hatte, wenn du verstehst was ich meine? Sie war da und ich habe Ablenkung gebraucht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Hermine funkelte ihn voller Abscheu an und verschränkte ihre Arme vor sich. „Ist das dein ernst? Wie scheußlich! Aber was hätte man anderes von dir erwarten können!"

„Dir kann das doch eigentlich egal sein. Ihr habt euch doch sowieso gehasst." Seine Stirn lag nun in Falten. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mir besonders leid tut, doch ich würde es nicht wieder tun."

Sie schauten sich einen Augenblick ernst an.

„Wirklich glauben kann ich dir das zwar nicht," sagte sie, als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, „aber das ist nicht warum ich dir hier zuhöre. Was ist passiert, nachdem Dumbledore tot war? Voldemort war doch sicher erfreut darüber, dass es dir gelungen war."

Draco lief bei dem Klang des Namen ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, was Hermine sofort bemerkt hatte. „Ach hör doch auf! Du hast ihm gedient, er ist tot und du hast immer noch angst vor ihm?"

„Du bist ihm nie begegnet oder? Gerade weil ich ihm gedient habe fürchte ich ihn. Das wirst du wohl nie verstehen." Draco sah ihr in die Augen und sie glaubte eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Furcht erkennen zu können.

„Du-weißt-schon-wer war in der Tat sehr froh drüber, dass Dumbldore tot war, doch hat er durch mich seinen Spion in Hogwarts und im Orden des Phönix verloren. Deshalb hat er mich nicht gerade freundlich Willkommen geheißen, verstehst du?"...

_Draco und Snape waren direkt zum Hauptquartier von Voldemort disapperiert. Im Vorzimmer zu dem großen Versammlungsraum trafen sie auf Narzissa._

„_Oh Draco! Du lebst!" Sie warf sich weinend um den Hals ihres Sohnes. Draco war noch immer zu verwirrt um darauf zu reagieren. Er war kurz davor gewesen einen Menschen zu töten. Und Dumbledore war nicht einmal überrascht gewesen, er hatte es gewusst._

_Plötzlich ging die Tür zu dem großen Raum auf und der kleine untersetzte Mann den alle Wurmschwanz nannten trat heraus. Er sah aus als seien Ostern und Weihnachten auf einen Tag gefallen._

„_Snape! Der dunkle Lord wünscht mit dir zu sprechen er ist sehr ungehalten."_

_Snape verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort durch die Tür._

„_Der Lord ist nicht gerade angetan von dir Jungchen, du hast seinen besten Spion auffliegen lassen." Wandte Wurmschwanz sich an Draco, kicherte unheilverkündend und ließ ihn mit seiner Mutter allein._

_Draco stand wie angewurzelt da, was würde der dunkle Lord mit ihm machen wenn er gleich zu ihm ginge? Er wurde, wenn es überhaupt noch möglich war, noch bleicher. _

_Narzissa war nahe eines Nervenzusammenbruchs. „Was ist denn nur geschehen? Warum ist Snape hier?" Sie sah ihn flehend, aus tränenverschmierten Augen an._

„_Ich... habe es nicht geschafft... Snape... hat ihn umgebracht." Dracos Blick war starr auf einen punkt an der Wand gerichtet. Er hatte versagt, der dunkle Lord würde ihn gleich dafür bestrafen._

_Nach einigen Minuten, oder waren es Stunden? Trat Snape wieder durch die Tür zu ihnen. Er deutete Draco mit einem Kopfnicken einzutreten._

_Draco schluckte, er versuchte all seinen Mut zu sammeln und trat durch die Tür in den spärlich beleuchteten Raum._

„_Trete näher Draco!" Die Stimme Lord Voldemort klang ruhig, doch Draco wusste, dass das nicht unbedingt gutes verhieß. Er tat wie ihm geheißen, verbeugte sich und kniete nieder._

„_Wie lautete der Auftrag den ich dir gegeben habe?" Noch immer klang es ruhig, fast gelangweilt. _

_Draco war irritiert. „Ich sollte die Todesser in die Schule bringen und Dumbledore töten."_

„_Exakt, doch hast du es nicht vollendet und ich würde gerne den Grund dafür erfahren!" Die Drohung in der Stimme war kaum zu überhören._

„_Mein Lord! Ich... Dumbledore... ich... hab versucht... er hat..." Draco war kurz davor in Panik auszubrechen. _

„_Genug!" donnerte Voldemort, „Crucio!"_

_Sofort breitete sich der altbekannte Schmerz in seinem Körper aus. „Er wird mich töten." dachte Draco gerade, als der Schmerz wieder aufhörte._

„_Ich kann jedoch nicht leugnen, dass du nicht völlig versagt hast und werde deshalb noch einmal Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen. Du hast einen Gönner unter meinen Todessern der mich davon überzeugt hat." Voldemort klang missmutig. „Jetzt verschwinde aus meinen Augen!"_

„Vielen Dank mein Lord!" Draco stand auf, verbeugte sich noch einmal und flüchtete geradezu aus dem Raum...

„Hmm, ich denke schon." Sagte Hermine und holte ihn damit zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. „Was ist dann geschehen? Du warst zusammen mit Snape auf der Flucht, wie kam es dazu?"

„Nun, nachdem was geschehen war wollte meine Mutter nicht mehr zu den Todesser gehören, niemand wusste davon, selbst ich nicht. Sie hatte versucht mit dem Orden in Kantakt zu treten, was offensichtlich nicht einfach war, da sie lange Zeit eine Todesserin gewesen war und Du-weißt-schon-wer immer noch ein Auge auf sie hatte. Sie hat dem Orden einige wichtige Tipps gegeben im Zusammenhang mit Übergriffen auf Muggel."

„Davon wusste ich nichts!" Hermine schlug sich erstaunt eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Ich denke sie wollte nicht, dass es alle erfahren. Als Du-weißt-schon-wer heraus fand was meine Mutter tat, ließ er sie töten." Draco atmete einmal tief durch. „Das war einige Wochen vor seinem Sturz. Er plante mich auch zu töten, Snape sollte es tun. Doch was Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht wusste war, dass er meiner Mutter einen unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet hatte und sich damit verpflichtet hatte dass mir nichts zustößt. Also flüchtete er mit mir."

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Was danach geschah weißt du ja." Eine unsagbare Last schien von Dracos Schultern zu fallen, er hatte es geschafft jemanden alles zu erzählen, ohne dass dieser sich angewidert von ihm wandte.

Sie saßen sich einige Minuten schweigend gegenüber. Draco wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

„Was hast du gemacht nachdem du aus Askaban gekommen bist?"

„Ich bin in ein Zimmer in eine kleine Wohnung in der nähe vom St.Mungo gezogen und habe meinen Sozialdienst dort angetreten. Ich hab noch etwa ein halbes Jahr vor mir, dann muss ich mir was neues suchen. Ich fürchte die Leute sind nicht sonderlich zufrieden mit mir dort." Er versuchte zu lächeln doch es gelang ihm nicht.

„Wieso? Bist du ein so schlechter Pfleger?" sie versuchte ein kichern zu unterdrücken.

„Naja, es ist eher so, dass meine bloße Anwesenheit dafür sorgt, dass es den Patienten schlechter geht." Er machte ein säuerliches Gesicht.

„Wie soll ich das denn nun schon wieder verstehen?" Hermine zog die Stirn kraus.

„Sie reagieren... nun ja,... etwas drastisch auf mich. Kinder fangen an zu schreien und so, wenn sie mich auch nur von weitem sehen."

„Oh!" Hermine war verwundert und wusste nicht was sie dazu sagen sollte, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „Und warum sitzt du in diesem Café und beobachtest Muggel?"

„Sagen wir mal so, in der Winkelgassen treten die Menschen mir nicht gerade anders gegenüber." Er seufzte, das hätte sie sich auch denken können.

Sie schaute etwas betreten drein, dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Uhr.

„Ach herrje!" rief sie aus. „Ich war vor fünf Minuten mit Ginny verabredet. Sorry ich muss gehen." Sie sprang auf, schnappte sich ihre Sachen und war dabei den Tisch zu verlassen. „Wir sehen uns!"

„Moment mal!" Draco war verwundert aufgestanden und hatte sie an der Schulter gepackt und zu sich umgedreht. „Ich erzähle dir meine halbe Lebensgeschichte, und ich bekomme von dir nur ein „wir sehen uns"?"

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an. „Was erwartest du? Ich hab mir alles angehört und muss erst einmal darüber nachdenken, was ich damit anfangen soll. Denn du bist immer noch Draco Malfoy." Das klang verächtlicher, als sie es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.

„Ich hatte gehofft dich wieder zu treffen, aber ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du nicht anders bist als alle anderen Hexen und Zauberer." Er ließ sie los und setzte sich zurück an den Tisch.

Sie stand einen Augenblick sprachlos da. Draco Malfoy lag etwas daran sie wieder zu treffen?

„Also gut, wir treffen uns hier wieder, aber ich weiß nicht wann, denn ich habe zur Zeit viel zu tun. Aber du sagtest du hast mich hier öfter gesehen, dann wirst du mich hier auch wieder trffen." Damit war sie auch schon aus der Tür verschwunden.

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und war nicht all zu langweilig.

**Sachmet:** Danke! Hat leider etwas gedauert, sorry!

**Drac0sGirl:** Danke! Hermine ist etwas ganz spezielles finde ich. Hoffe du mochtest dieses Kapitel auch. Und ein besonderen Dank für deinen Tipp, ich hab nicht gefunden wo ich das umschalten konnte. Ich manchmal etwas unbeholfen in Sachen PC, aber es wird :P

**Teddy172:** Hat zwar etwas gedauert, aber ich habe eigentlich vor diese Story zuende zu schreiben. Hoffe dein Appetit ist noch vorhanden lol

**Fenrirs Slave:** Oh! Da fühle ich mich aber geehrt, dass du dir gerade meine Story ausgesucht hast. freu Das Kind... ich hatte mir vorgestellt, dass sein Bild gesehen hatte und dann die Eltern gefragt hatte, so wie es Harry im dritten Band im Fahrenden Ritter getan hat.

**Philo:** Danke! Ich werde es berücksichtigen, aber ich denke die beiden sind noch weit davon entfernt sich besonders nahe zu kommen. Draco ist froh sich aussprechen zu können und Hermine versucht nur gerecht zu sein und ihm ein Chance zu geben.


	4. Ginnys goßes Glück

SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!

Es tut mir ja so leid, dass ich euch habe so lange warten lassen!

Ich hatte so viel zu tun und wenn ich dann endlich mal an der Story saß um sie weiter zu schreiben ist mir nichts eingefallen. Sorry noch mal!

Ich wollte eigentlich mit Draco weiter machen, aber mir fiel es dann doch leichter erst einmal über Hermines treffen mit Ginny zu schreiben. Ich hoffe euch gefällt es! Auch wenn es vielleicht etwas schnulzig geraten ist. Aber ihr werdet sehen.

An meine lieben Reviewer! Ich danke euch so sehr! Und gebe euch deshalb ein paar Butterbier aus.

**Teddy172:** Auf keinen Fall hör ich auf zu schreiben, Draco muss doch wieder ein einigermaßen normales Leben bekommen, es dauert nur ein wenig länger mit dem schreiben als erwartet.

**Sachmet:** Du darfst mich gern mit irgendwelchen Sachen bewerfen, wenn du Lust hast, denn ich weiß, dass es doof ist warten zu müssen, aber es ging nicht schneller. Sorry!

**Fenrirs Slave:** Danke für den Hinweiß! Aber ich weiß auch nicht, warum der letzte Absatz nicht kursiv ist, in meinem Wort-Dokument ist alles richtig, das muss ein fehler in der Übertragung sein, nur leider bin ich nicht sonderlich begabt in Sachen PC und weiß nicht wie ich das beheben soll. :D

Und jetzt viel Spass beim lesen!

Ginnys großes Glück

Hermine lief die Straße hinab, zum Schutz vor dem Regen hatte sie ihren Mantel über den Kopf ausgebreitet. „Was soll ich davon nur halten? Ein Draco Malfoy, der reumütig in einem Muggle-café sitzt? Nein, da kann etwas nicht stimmen." Sie bog in eine einsame Gasse ein, schaute sich kurz in alle Richtungen um und disapparierte dann.

„Warum hat er mir nur all das erzählt? Sollte er sich wirklich verändert haben? Oh man! Das macht mich noch wahnsinnig! Vielleicht sollte ich es jemanden erzählen. Was würden sie dazu sagen? Ron würde ausflippen, mit Sicherheit. Harry würde wahrscheinlich erst einmal alle detail erfahren wollen und dann? Hmm..."

Sie war in der Zwischenzeit in der Winkelgasse angekommen, wo sie sich mit Ginny im Tropfenden Kessel treffen wollte.

„Was würde Ginny sagen? Ich hoffe nur sie ist nicht all zu sauer, dass ich zu spät komme."

Gerade öffnete sie die Tür zu dem kleinen Pulb, da sprang ihr auch schon der Rotschopf entgegen. „Wo warst du denn nur? Ich warte schon seit ner viertel Stunde auf dich! Ich habe dir so viel zu erzählen! Du wirst es nicht glauben! Ich habe Tom hier schon völlig verrückt gemacht."

Während sie sprach, hatte Ginny ihre Freundin zum Tresen gezerrt und auf einen Hocker gedrängt. Tom, der Wirt, verdrehte zu Bestätigung die Augen.

Hermine unterdrückte ein Kichern. „Es tut mir Leid!" sagte sie halb zu Ginny und halb zu dem Wirt gewandt. „Ich habe noch unverhofft jemanden getroffen, aber davon erzähle ich dir später, jetzt möchte ich erst einmal wissen warum du so hippelig bist!"

„Also gut!" sagte Ginny ernst, doch das breite Grinsen erschien sofort wieder auf ihren Lippen. „Sitzt du bequem?"

„Verdammt noch mal Ginny! Jetzt spann mich nicht so auf die Folter! Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten!" schimpfte Hermine, doch sie war nicht böse, denn sie konnte sehen, dass Ginny überglücklich war.

Ginnys Grinsen wurde, wenn dies noch möglich war, noch breiter und hüpfte vor Aufregung auf ihrem Hocker auf und ab. „Halt dich fest!"

Hermine verlor langsam die Nerven, doch dann streckte Ginny ihr ihre Hand entgegen. An ihrem Finger trug sie einen wunderschönen Verlobungsring.

Nun war es an Hermine unruhig herum zu hüpfen. Sie sprang Ginny um den Hals und jubelte laut. „Ich gratuliere dir Süße! Also hat er sich endlich getraut dich zu fragen, es wurde ja auch mal Zeit! Zeig noch mal her!" Hermine nahm Ginnys Hand in die ihre und nahm den Ring genauestens unter die Lupe.

Er war schmal und aus Weißgold gearbeiten, Verschnörkelungen umrahmten die drei ins Metal eingelassenen Brillianten.

„Der ist einfach wunderschön!" sagte sie und ließ die hand wieder los. „Du musst so Glücklich sein! Das hast du dir doch schon so lange gewünscht."

„Das bin ich!" strahlte Ginny.

„Du musst mir unbedingt alles erzählen Ginny! Wann? Wo? Wie? Nun lass es dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!"

Ginny musste lachen, sie merkte, dass ihre beste Freundin mindestens genau so aufgeregt war wie sie selbst. Also begann sie zu erzählen...

_Es war am Abend zuvor gewesen. Ginny und ihr Liebster standen in der Küche des Fuchsbaus und waren gerade mit dem Abasch fertug._

„_Ginny?"_

„_Ja Schatz?"_

„_Kommst du noch mit auf einen Spaziergang runter zum See?"_

„_Oh Harry! Sei mir bitte nicht böse, aber ich bin so müde, am liebsten würde ich mich aufs Sofa legen und etwas lesen." Antwortete sie während sie ganz nah an ihn heran trat._

„_Och bitte Süße!" er platzierte einen Kuss auf ihrer Stirn und zog sie dabei in seine Arme. „Es ist ja nicht für lang, nur ein wenig Luftschnappen." Er setzte seinen Dackelblick auf._

„_Schau mich nicht so an! Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich diesem Blick nicht widerstehen kann!" Sie hatte ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und die Stirn kraus gezogen. Harry jedoch schob seine Unterlippe etwas vor, da war es um Ginny geschehen._

„_Also gut! Du hast gewonnen. Du bist wie ein kleines Kind!"_

„_Und du bist ein Schatz!" Harry platzierte einen Kuss auf ihrer Nase._

„_Falsch! Ich bin dein Schatz!" lachte Ginny und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Dann lief sie aus der Küche um ihre Umhänge zu holen._

_Es war eine sternenklare Märznacht und die Sichel des zunehmenden Mondes stand hoch am Himmel. Ginny und Harry langsam Arm in Arm hinunter zum See, wo sie schon so viele Sommer verbracht hatten._

_Endlich dort angekommen, traute Ginny ihren Augen nicht. Auf der Wasseroberfläche schwammen hunderte von Lichtern, so das es den Anschein hatte diese Stünde in Flammen._

„_Harry! Was hat das zu bedeuten?"_

_Doch Harry sprach kein Wort und geleitete sie hinaus auf den Steg, so dass sie sich fühlte, sie stünde inmitten dieses Lichtermeeres. Harry nahm Ginnys Gesicht in beide häne und küsste sie zärtlich._

„_Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt." Sprach Harry als sich ihre Lippen wieder getrennt hatten und er sank auf ein Knie nieder. Erst da begriff Ginny was er vor hatte und sofort traten ihr Tränen des Glücks in die Augen._

„_Ginny, du bist das beste, was mir in meinem Leben passiert ist. Du bist der Mensch, der mir gezeigt hat, was die Worte Liebe und Geborgenheit wirklich bedeuten. Ich kann mir ein leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen. Willst du mich heiraten?" Die ganze Zeit über während er gesprochen hatte hielt er beide Hände in den seinen, doch bei den letzten Worten hatte er in seine Tasche gegriffen und eine kleine Schatulle hervorgeholt und geöffnet._

_Ginny stand einen Augenblick sprachlos da und starrte den Ringe an. Harry kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Dann fiel sie dem jungen Mann in die Arme._

„_Ja! Ja, natürlich will ich das. Oh Harry! Du machst mich gerade zum glücklichsten Menschen auf dieser Welt!" Dabei küsste sie ihn mehrfach._

_Nun kamen auch Harry ein paar Freudentränen. Diese wischte er jedoch schnell weg, trat einen Schritt zurück, nahm Ginnys Hand und steckte ihr den Ring an den Finger._

„_Jetzt kann uns nichts mehr trennen!" Und sie versanken in einen innigen Kuss..._

„Naja, dann sind wir wieder zurück zum Haus." Endete Ginny ihren Bericht.

„Was haben deine Eltern dazu gesagt?" Wollte Hermine wissen.

„Sie wussten es schon. Harry hatte zuerst bei meinem Dad um meine Hand angehalten und er hatte es dann meiner Mom erzählt, als wir unten am See waren. Du kannst es dir ja sicher vorstellen, wie sie reagiert hat. Sie ist fast geplatzt vor Freude."

„Ja, das kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen." Lachte Hermine bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Molly Weasley aufgeregt in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer herum tigerte und darauf wartete, dass das frischverlobte Paar zurück kamen um ihnen dann um die Hälse zu fallen und ihre Glückwünsche los zu werden. „Und was sagt Ron dazu?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht, Harry trifft sich gerade mit ihm."

„Achso, ich denke aber nicht, dass er was dagegen sagt, was basseres hätte dir ja gar nicht passieren können! Er wird höchstens beleidigt sein, dass Harry ihn nicht vorher gefragt hat."

„Da hast du wahrscheinlich gar nicht mal so unrecht." Beide lachten.

„Und wann soll die Hochzeit stattfinden?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Harry wäre es am liebsten wenn wir sofort heiraten, aber das geht leider nicht, denn er hat zur Zeit wirklich viel zu tun und da sind noch so viele Dinge die erledigt werden müssen und Mom sagt, dass es Unglück bringt wenn wir nicht mindestens ein halbes Jahr verlobt sind bevor wir heiraten, aber das wäre dann im September und da ist mir das Wetter zu unbeständig und kalt für eine Hochzeit. Also wie es aussieht, werden wir erst im nächste Jahr im späten Frühling heiraten." Sagte Ginny etwas bedrückt, doch lachte sie gleich wieder fröhlich auf als Hermine meinte, dass sie dadurch genügend Zeit hatten, um die richtigen Kleider zu finden.

„Du wirst doch meine Brautjungfer nicht wahr?" fragte Ginny nun.

„Aber selbstverständlich werde ich das. Das werde ich mir doch um nichts in der Welt entgehen lassen!" lachte Hermine. „Wen hast du denn noch im Sinn? Eine Brautjungfer ist doch etwas wenig."

„Ich hatte da an Luna und Demelza gedacht, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht." Sie schaute etwas schulbewusst drein.

„Nein, wieso sollte mir das etwas ausmachen?" fragte Hermine etwas verwundert.

„Ich dachte nur...!"

„Ach hör doch auf! Ich versteh mich doch gut mit Demelza und du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass sie nicht der Grund war warum Ron und ich uns getrennt haben. Die beiden fingen doch erst Wochen später damit an miteinander aus zu gehen."

„Schon, aber ich dachte irgendwie es sei dir nicht recht."

„Ach Quatsch! Ganz im Gegenteil, so habe ich die Möglichkeit sie besser kennen zu lernen. Mir geht es nämlich ziemlich auf den Keks, dass die Freundin meines besten Freundes mir gegenüber immer etwas misstrauisch ist. Und außerdem ist es deine Hochzeit, du bist diejenige die bestimmen soll."

„Super damit hätte ich das schon mal geklärt." Und Ginny strahlte wieder. „So und jetzt erzähl mir warum du zu spät warst! Du sagteste etwas davon, dass du einen Freund getriffen hast." Sagte sie plötzlich und klang dabei furchtbar neugierig. „Jemand von dem ich wissen sollte?" fügte sie mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

„Falsch Ginny! Ich habe gesagt ich hätte jemanden unverhofft getroffen und habe nie etwas von einem Freund gesagt." Hermines Gesicht verfinsterte sich etwas, sie hatte das Gespräch mit Malfoy schon fast vergessen.

Auch Ginnys Grinsen verschwand nun. „So schlimm?"

„Nein eigentlich nicht, das ist ja das seltsame daran."

„Du sprichst in Rätseln! Jetzt bist du diejenige, die mich auf die Folter spannt"

„Es war Draco Malfoy, den ich getroffen habe."

„Wie bitte?" fragte Ginny entsetzt.

„Du hast schon richtig verstanden." Und Hermine begann ihr alles zu erzählen...

„Das merkwürdige daran ist, dass es so ehrlich klang und es aus seinem Inneren zu kommen schien. Ich hatte direkt Mitleid mit ihm."

„Vielleicht ist er ja wirklich nicht mehr der für den wir ihn halten." Meinte Ginny. „Du weißt ja was Severus immer sagt, wenn das Thema auf Malfoy kommt. ´Er ist kein schlechter Mensch, er ist nur im falschen Milieu groß geworden" sie verstellte ihr Stimme, damit sie etwas mehr nach ihrem alten Tränkemeister klang. „Vielleicht solltest du es darauf ankommen lassen. Wenn er sich wirklich verändert hat, dann ist das doch toll! Wenn nicht und er immer noch das alte Scheusal von früher ist und dich in eine Falle locken will, dann wird er die Maske hinter der er sich versteckt nicht lange halten können."

„Du hast recht, bitte erzähl nichts den anderen davon! Ich weiß noch nicht was ich jetzt mache. Er ist die Person die ich am meisten hasse und doch empfinde ich Mitleid, es ist verwirrend!"

Die beiden jungen Frauen schwatzten noch eine Weile und als sie sich trennten war es schon sehr spät.

„Ach! Ehe ich das vergesse, Mom hat dich am Sonntag zum essen eingeladen. Du weißt, das große Familienfestessen." Sagte Ginny bevor sie sich endgültig für diesen Abend verabschiedeten.

„Grüß deine Eltern ganz lieb von mir und sag deiner Mom, dass ich sehr gerne komme. Und gib Harry einen Kuss von mir und sag ihm, dass ich mich ganz doll für euch beide freue!"

„Mach ich!" grinste Ginny und die beiden küssten sich zum Abschied auf die Wange und disapparierten jeder zu sich nach Hause.

Hermine lag noch lange wach, zum einen weil sie sich für ihre beiden Freunde so sehr freute, zum anderen weil sie sich den Kopf darüber zerbrach was sie mit den neuen Informationen, die sie von Malfoy bekommen hatte anfangen sollte.

Na was meint ihr? Grottig? Zu schnulzig? Oder doch gut?

Ich würde mich auf jeden Fall über ein Review freuen!

Nächstes Mal kommt Draco dann auch wieder drin vor, versprochen!


	5. Ein freundlicher Überfall

Hallo Leute!

Diesmal habe ich versucht etwas schneller zu machen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, auch wenn Draco vielleicht etwas... wie soll ich sagen... unbeholfen wirkt.

Einen ganz großen Dank an meine Reviewer!

Ein freundlicher Überfall

„Ob sie das wohl ernst gemeint hat?" fragte sich Draco. Er war auf dem weg zu seiner kleinen Wohnung, die er bezogen hatte. Sie lag mitten in London und war nur spärlich eingerichtet. Draco hatte nach seiner Entlassung nicht in das Haus seiner Eltern zurückkehren wollen, er verband zu viele schlimme Erinnerungen damit. Das Haus stand leer und er hatte eigentlich vor es zu verkaufen, doch es schien, als wolle niemand in das alte Haus einer schwarzmagischen Familie einziehen und so kümmerten sich die Hauselfen darum, dass es nicht ganz verkam.

Draco hatte den Kragen seines Mantel hochgeschlagen und seine Hände tief in den Taschen vergraben. Der Regen war einem eisigem Nieseln gewichen, doch ging er die paar Straßen vom Café zu seiner Wohnung anstatt zu apparieren. Er hasste das Gefühl durch ein Nadelöhr gezogen zu werden, wann immer er dazu gezwungen war.

„Sie war die erste die mir zugehört hat. Aber hat sie mir geglaubt?" er war sich da nicht so sicher. „Oder braucht sie wirklich nur etwas Zeit um darüber nachzudenken?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass er jetzt sowieso nichts mehr daran ändern konnte.

Er war an dem Haus angekommen in dem er nun wohnte und stieg langsam die Stufen zum ersten Stock hinauf. Er Wollte gerade den Schlüssel ins Schloss stecken, da ging hinter ihm die Tür zur Nachbarwohnung auf. Im Türrahmen Stand eine kleine ältere Dame, mit der Draco einen höflichen, jedoch distanzierten, Kontakt pflegte.

„Junger Mann, hätten sie einen Augenblick Zeit um mir zu Helfen?"

Draco fuhr erschrocken herum, er war noch immer tief in seinen Gedanken versunken.

„Wie bitte? Was?" fragte er mit großen Augen.

„Ach herrje!" die ältere Dame schlug ihre Hände zusammen. „Sie sind ja völlig durchnässt! Und sie sehen halb erfroren aus! Sie gehören ins Bett!" Mit diesen Worten hatte sie ihm seine Schlüssel aus der Hand genommen, aufgeschlossen, und ihn in die Wohnung geschoben. „Doch vorher sollten sie ein heißes Bad nehmen, oder zu mindest eine Dusche!" sagte sie mit einem Seitenblick in das kleine Bad, in dem nur eine Dusche vorhanden war, und zerrte ihn aus den Mantel. "Ich werde ihnen in der Zwischenzeit eine Suppe Kochen." Sie sprach in einer Geschwindigkeit und einem ton der keine Widerworte zu ließ und schob ihn ins Bad. Dann verschwand sie.

„Huch! Was war denn das!" Draco blickte verwundert auf die soeben ins Schloss gefallene Tür. „Ha!" grinste er, „Diese alten Muggelfrauen sind doch sehr eigenartig."

Er zog sich langsam aus, nun merkte er wie durchgefroren er wirklich war. Er ließ das Wasser an und als es nach, wie es ihm vorkam, endloser Zeit warm war, schlüpfte er schnell hinunter.

Draco konnte regelrecht merken, wie sein Körper anfing aufzutauen. Für einige Zeit stand er einfach nur mit geschlossenen Augen da und ließ das Wasser an sich herunterlaufen, doch dann dachte er wieder an Hermine. Sie hatte so ernst und konzentriert ausgesehen während sie ihm zugehört hatte, konnte das bedeuten, dass sie ihm glaubte? Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das er jemanden fand dem er sich anvertrauen konnte. Aber er hatte nicht in seinen kühnsten Träumen daran gedacht, dass es ausgerechnet Hermine sein würde.

Er trat aus der Dusche, trocknete sich kurz die Haare mit einem Handtuch und band es sich dann um die Hüften. Mit einer Hand befreite er den Spiegel vom Dunst. Nun betrachtete er sich seit langem wieder einmal etwas genauer darin und was er sah widerte ihn an.

Aus einem blassen und ausgemergelten Gesicht blickten trübe, graue Augen ihn an. Es war längst nicht mehr das Gesicht des Hogwartsschülers von einst, es hatte männliche Züge bekommen. Das alles bemerkte Draco nur unterbewusst. Nein, was Draco sah waren die gleichen kalten Augen die sein Vater gehabt hatte, die gleichen markanten Gesichtszüge wie die seines Vaters und das gleiche platinblonde Haar wie bei seinem Vater...

„_Oh! Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy! Welch eine Freude sie wieder einmal in meinem Geschäft begrüßen zu dürfen. Womit kann ich ihnen dienen? Ich habe ein paar exzellente neue Stoffe herein bekommen, die würden ihnen sicher hervorragend stehen Mrs. Malfoy!"_

„_Sehr freundlich, dass sie bei den Stoffen an meine Frau gedacht haben Madam Malkin, doch sind wir nicht gekommen um neue Kleider für sie zu kaufen. Mein Sohn Draco hier," Er schob Draco, der bislang hinter ihm gestanden hatte, nach vorn. „wird in diesem Jahr in Hogwarts beginnen, deshalb soll er seine Schuluniform angepasst bekommen."_

_Sein Vater sprach wie immer von Oben herab, doch das schien Madam Malkin nicht weiter zu stören._

„_Der junge Mr. Malfoy!" sie klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Darf ich sagen, dass er ihnen von Mal zu Mal ähnlicher sieht? Er ist ihnen wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. In ein paar Jahren werden ihm die jungen Damen sicher zu Füßen liegen."_

„_Vielen dank! Doch ich glaube, wenn Draco nicht lernt sich ordentlich zu benehmen, wird dies nie der Fall sein!" sagte sein Vater durch zusammen gepresste Zähne, denn Draco hatte seine Augen verdreht und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schaute auch sonst recht verdrießlich drein. Denn wann immer er mit seinem Vater verglichen wurde, zählte er innerlich die Dinge auf, in denen sie sich unterschieden und er dachte das müsste den Leuten doch auffallen. Aber der Name Malfoy hatte so viel Prestige, dass die Leute alles mögliche versuchten um in deren Ansehen zu steigen. Doch als Draco die Worte seines Vaters hörte, und die unterschwellige Drohung, die in ihnen lag, setzte er sofort wieder die ausdruckslose und gelangweilte Miene auf, die er sich angeeignet hatte um seinen Vater milde zu stimmen._

_Draco trat einen Schritt auf Madam Malkin zu und reichte ihr die Hand. „Schön sie wieder zu treffen Madam Malkin." ..._

Ein Klopfen an der Wohnungstür riss ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen. Er wand sich angewidert von seinem Spiegelbild ab, trat hinaus in die Diele und öffnete.

„Oh, Mr. Malfoy! Sie sollten sich schnell etwas überziehen, sonst erkälten sie sich."

Mit diesen Worten schob sich die alte Dame von Nebenan an Draco vorbei in die Wohnung. Sie trug ein Tablett mit einem Teller Suppe darauf.

Draco stand völlig perplex da, so dass das einzige, was er sagen konnte „Bitte nennen sie mich nicht so!" war.

„Wie bitte?" die alte Dame blinzelte. „Wie soll ich sie nicht nennen?"

„Uhm, Mr. Malfoy." murmelte Draco. „Ich komme mir dann so alt vor." Fügte Draco rasch hinzu, und hoffte sie würde nicht näher darauf eingehen.

„Hmm... na gut! Aber wie soll ich sie dann nennen? Ich kann ja schlecht nur sie sagen." Lachte die Alte.

„Oh! Ja, eh... ich bin Draco." Er reichte ihr die Hand, wobei er das Tablett vergessen hatte. Er schaute verlegen drein.

„Ja, Moment!" sie wuselte ins Wohnzimmer um ihre Last los zu werden.

Draco stand immer noch wie angewurzelt da. „Was für eine seltsame Frau! Was will die bloß von mir?"

„Sie sollten wirklich, die Tür schließen und reinkommen!" sagte die Dame, als sie wieder kam.

„Oh! Ja!" Er schloss die Tür.

„Also, ich nenne sie nur bei ihrem Vornamen unter zwei Bedingungen." Die Frau sah ihn ernst an.

Nun war es Draco der verwundert blinzelte.

„Erstens, sie nennen mich Beth! Und zweitens, du ziehst dir endlich etwas anständiges an, sonst holst du dir hier noch den Tod, es ist ja eiskalt in dieser Wohnung! Wieso heizt du nicht?"

„Ich... eh...?" Die Wahrheit war, das Draco nicht wusste wie. Er hatte in der ganzen Wohnung nicht einen Kamin oder Ofen und hatte sich bereiz gewundert wie die Muggel es anstellten nicht zu erfrieren. Den ganzen Winter über hatte er immer wieder Wärmezauber ausgesprochen, damit er nicht zum Eisklumpen erstarrte.

„Stört es dich wenn ich die Heizung an mache, mein Junge?

„Heizung? Nein nur zu!" Draco beobachtete verwundert, wie Beth an das seltsame eiserne Ding unter dem Fenster heran trat und an einem Knopf drehte.

Belustigt sah die Frau ihn an. „Man könnte meinen du weißt nicht was eine Heizung ist!"

„Nun ja, eh... ich hab es gerne etwas kühl." Das war gelogen, aber was sollte er machen, er konnte ihr ja schlecht erzählen, dass er ein Zauberer war und deshalb nicht wusste, was eine Heizung war. „Ich geh schnell und zieh mir was über." Damit verschwand er im Schlafzimmer.

„Diese Frau ist echt ein seltsames Exemplar. Wie werde ich sie nur wieder los? Es ist ja nict, dass sie nicht freundlich wäre, aber furchtbar aufdringlich." Dachte Draco gerade, als er seinen Gürtel zuzog. Schnell streifte er sich noch einen Pullover über. Und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Beth gerade damit beschäftigt war sein Bücherregal etwas näher zu betrachten.

„Verdammt die Bücher, wie soll ich das denn nur erklären? Ihr kann ja gar nicht entgehen, dass es keine Muggelbücher sind." Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Da bemerkte die Frau ihn auch schon. „Du hast eine sehr uhm... außergewöhnliche Sammlung von Büchern." Sie zog gerade eines seiner alten Zaubertrankbücher hervor und blätterte darin herum.

„Ich uhm... interessiere mit für alternative Heilkunst." Er hoffte das würde sie zufrieden stimmen, nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand und stellte es zurück an seinen Platz.

„Weshalb glaube ich dir nicht?" Beth lächelten wissend.

Draco seufzte und dachte, „Das wäre auch zu leicht gewesen." Er suchte fieberhaft nach einer anderen Erklärung.

„Du brauchst mir nichts zu erklären. Du bist ein Zauberer." Winkte sie ab und setzte sich auf das Sofa.

Draco war sprachlos und starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ein was? Zauberer? Haha, wie kommen sie denn darauf?" Es war ein kläglicher Versuch die Situation zu retten.

„Ach nun tu doch nicht so! Ich weiß über euch bescheid! Mein Bruder war auch einer, wir wussten nichts bis er dann zu dieser Schule sollte, wie hieß die doch gleich? Uhm... Hogwarts genau. Er ist leider letztes Jahr gestorben, mein Bruder meine ich." Sie blickte nachdenklich drein. „Na ja, er war alt, genau wie ich."

„Wenn sie sagen, sie wissen über uns bescheid, was wissen sie genau?" Draco war vorsichtig, konnte es sein, dass sie etwas über ihn wusste?

„Eigentlich ist es nicht so viel was ich weiß. Mein Bruder Edward und ich hatten keinen regelmäßigen Kontakt. Ich weiß nur Kleinigkeiten, wie eben das mit der Schule."

Draco war erleichtert.

„Jetzt iss deine Suppe Jungchen! Bevor die noch ganz kalt wird." Forderte sie ihn auf.

Er tat wie ihm befohlen, obwohl er keinen besonderen Appetit hatte. Währenddessen erzählte Beth ihm Geschichten von ihrem Bruder, der ihr als Kind immer wieder von welche der Zauberersüßigkeiten angedreht hatte.

„Gibt es eigentlich noch diese Schokoladen Frösche? Die fand ich immer besonders lustig." Fragte sie gerade, als Draco den letzten Löffel Suppe in den Mund schob.

„Uhm..." er schluckte. „Ja, die gibt es noch."

„Wie ich sehe hast du aufgegessen. Hat es dir geschmeckt?"

„Oh ja! Sehr gut! Ich habe lang nicht mehr so was gutes gegessen."

Beth sah ihn mitleidig an. „Das freut mich! Nun werde ich aber gehen, ich habe deine Zeit schon genug in Anspruch genommen." Sie war aufgestanden und hatte das Tablett mit dem Teller wieder an sich genommen.

„Es hat mich gefreut sie etwas besser kennen zu lernen, Beth." Das war nicht einmal gelogen, denn nachdem er herausgefunden hatte was sie wusste, hatte er angefangen ihre Gesellschaft und ihre Geschichten zu genießen. Er half ihr zur Tür hinaus.

„Bis dann Junge! Es hat mich auch gefreut und jetzt seh zu, dass du ins Bett kommst!"

Draco schloss die Tür hinter ihr. Er musste lächeln ob ihrer Führsorglichkeit ihm gegenüber.

Was war das doch für ein seltsamer Tag gewesen! Er hatte gleich zwei Personen getroffen, die ihn nicht von vornherein ablehnten. Da dachte er wieder an den Nachmittag zurück.

„Hermine." Seufzte er. „Würdest du mir doch nur vertrauen können, aber das habe ich mir wohl selbst versaut." Doch dann kam ihm ein Gedankenblitz. Hatte sie nicht gesagt er würde sie in diesem Café wieder treffen, sie wüsste nur nicht wann? Konnte das vielleicht sogar schon morgen sein? Was sollte er sagen wenn er sie wieder traf? Sie war einst seine Feindin gewesen und er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass sie etwas gemeinsam haben könnten.

„Ob sie noch immer mit Potter und Weasley befreundet ist? Sicher sie hat ja was von Waesleys Schwester gesagt. Das wäre noch ein Grund mehr warum sie nicht mit mir befreundet sein will." Er lag lange wach und zählte die Gründe auf, warum Hermine nicht an einer Freundschaft mit ihm interessiert war. Schließlich aber fasste er einen Entschluss, er würde die nächsten Tage im Café auf sie warten und sehen was passierte.

Ich hoffe ihr mochtet die alte Dame! Und verzeiht mir, dass ich Draco hab dumm da stehen lassen.

Über ein Review würde ich mich wie immer besonders freuen.


	6. Ratschläge

So Leute! Hier ist das neue Kapitel. Leider hat es furchtbar lang gedauert dieses mal und dafür schäme ich mich auch ganz doll! Aber immerhin weiß ich jetzt ganz genau wie es weitergehen soll, mir fällt es nur etwas schwer es zu Papier zu bringen.

KabaKakao: Ich find Beth auch lustig, es hat mir richtig Spaß gemacht diese Szene zu schreiben. Leider treffen die beiden sich nicht gleich. Hermine brauchte etwas Zeit, aber lies selbst...

Ratschläge

In den folgenden Tagen fiel es Hermine äußerst schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Sie ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, wie sie in Vorlesungen und Arbeitsgruppen gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster starrte.

Es war Freitag und ihr Dozent hatte die Studenten gerade mit einem Haufen Arbeit ins Wochenende entlassen, doch Hermine saß immer noch da und starrte ins Leere. Sie war gerade dabei zu hundertsten Male an diesem Tag abzuwiegen, ob sie es wirklich darauf ankommen lassen sollte und Malfoy noch einmal wieder treffen.

„Ms. Granger?" Es war ihr Dozent der sprach. „Haben sie noch Fragen?" Er kannte seine Studenten und besonders diese, die ihn immerzu mit Fragen löcherte. Sie war ihm mit der Zeit ans Herz gewachsen und wurde beinahe wehmütig bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie in ein paar Monaten ihr Diplom erhalten würde.

„Oh! Eh... nein Sir." Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie als einzige zurück geblieben war.

„Kann ich ihnen sonst irgendwie weiterhelfen?"

„Nein Sir." Sie wurde rot und packte hastig ihre Sachen zusammen. Wobei hätte er ihr schon helfen können? Er war ein Muggel, und verstand nichts von ihren Problemen oder... „Doch Sir! Das heißt vielleicht können sie das Sir."

Der Professor war gerade im Begriff den Hörsaal zu verlassen, wandte sich ihr nun aber wieder zu.

Hermine wusste nicht wie sie beginnen sollte. „Vor nicht all zu langer Zeit haben wir in ihrer Vorlesung darüber gesprochen, dass Straftäter häufig aus zerrütteten Familienverhältnissen stammen." Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Ja, das ist korrekt. Fahren sie fort!" forderte er sie auf.

„Halten sie es für möglich, dass jemand, dessen ganzes Leben von einem Fanatismus beherrscht wird, dann für seine Überzeugung fast einen Mord begeht und deshalb ins Gefängnis kommt, zu dem Schluss kommen kann, dass dieser Fanatismus falsch ist?" Sie blickte ihn aus erwartungsvollen Augen an. „Ist es nicht das worauf die Gesellschaft setzt, wenn sie jemanden ins Gefängnis steckt?" Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern fuhr sogleich fort. „Leider sieht die Realität oft anders aus. Wenn diese Täter aus ihrer Haft entlassen werden und in ihr gewohntes Umfeld zurückkehren fallen sie häufig in alte Verhaltensmuster zurück. Das soll allerdings nicht heißen, dass es ausschließlich so ist, doch der Prozentteil derer die es schaffen aus diesem Kreislauf auszubrechen ist sehr gering. An welchen Fall haben sie denn gedacht?"

Sie beschloss nun so offen wie möglich mit ihm zu sprechen. „Es hängt mit einem persönlichen Problem zusammen das ich habe. Vor kurzem habe ich einen alten Schulkameraden wiedergetroffen. Wir haben uns gehasst, unter anderem wegen eben diesem Fanatismus den er hatte, der dem Nazismus sehr ähnlich ist und ihm von seiner Familie eingetrichtert wurde. Er stand kurz davor jemanden zu töten und kam deshalb ins Gefängnis. Kurz vorher waren seine Eltern gestorben. Nun hat er seine Strafe abgesessen und mich für damals um Verzeihung gebeten. Ich denke, dass ich das vielleicht schon getan habe, doch bin ich mir unsicher ob ich ihm wirklich vertrauen kann. Er hofft auf ein wiedersehen. Nun weiß ich nicht wie ich ihm gegenübertreten soll oder ob ich ihm doch lieber aus dem Weg gehen soll."

„Bei dieser Entscheidung kann ich ihnen leider nicht helfen, jedoch steigt die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er den Ausstieg aus dem Umfeld in dem er in dem er sich bis zu seiner Inhaftierung bewegt hat, durch den Tod seiner Eltern erheblich. Da diese wie es mir scheint die wichtigste Quelle für diesen Fanatismus zu sein scheinen. Wenn sie es also objektiv betrachten, dann spricht nichts gegen ein neuerliches Treffen. Die Frage ist also nicht ob es richtig wäre ihn wieder zu treffen, sondern ob sie es wollen. Bei wiederholten treffen kann und wird es ihnen nicht verborgen bleiben in wieweit er sich verändert hat."

„Er kann seine Maske nicht länger halten." Murmelte Hermine nachdenklich. War es nicht das was Ginny ihr gesagt hatte?

„Ja genau so könnte man es sagen." Meinte der Professor.

„Vielen Dank Professor! Sie haben mir sehr geholfen." Mit diesen Worten nahm Hermine ihre Tasche und stürmte hinaus.

„Immer wieder gern!" rief der Professor und schaute ihr belustigt hinterher.

oOoOoOo

Als Draco am Morgen nach der Begegnung mit Hermine erwachte, war er; trotz der Fürsorge von Beth, verschnupft und er spürte ein Kratzen im Hals. Jedoch empfand er es nicht als so schlimm und verzichtete deshalb lieber auf einen dieser widerlichen Aufpäppelungstränke.

Er duschte sich und ging wie jeden morgen ins Hospital. Er hatte wie jeden Tag die Hoffnung, dass es nicht ein so langweiliger Tag wie die Vorigen werden würde, voller sinnloser und vor allem einseitiger Gespräche mit den bewusstlosen Patienten. Doch er wurde enttäuscht und als er das Hospital am Nachmittag verlies war er niedergeschlagen und als ob das noch nicht genug gewesen wäre, hatte sich zu der verschnupften Nase und dem Kratzen im Hals auch noch ein schrecklicher Kopfschmerz dazugesellt. Er hoffte so sehr, dass Hermine heute im Café auftauchte, dass er sich sofort auf den Weg dorthin machte. Doch als er dort ankam war sie nirgends zu sehen, also setzte er sich an einen der Tisch und wartete während er einen Kaffee nach dem anderen trank, was seiner Erkältung nicht besonders bekam. Er versuchte nicht all zu viel nachzudenken, denn sein Kopf drohte zu platzen.

Als er bereiz eine volle Stunde dort gesessen hatte, wurde es für ihn unerträglich und er machte sich auf den Heimweg, in der Hoffnung sie dadurch nicht zu verpassen. Zuhause angekommen durchsuchte er seinen Tränkevorrat nach einem Mittel um seine Leiden zu lindern. Nach etlichen Minuten hatte er das richtige gefunden und leerte das Fläschchen in einem Zug. Danach legte er sich sofort ins Bett, sein letzter Gedanke bevor er einschlief galt Hermine und der Hoffnung, dass er sie nicht verpasst hatte.

Durch den Trank hatte sich die Erkältung in Luft aufgelöst, doch hatte dies keinen großen Einfluss auf seinen Tagesablauf. Am Morgen ging er ins Hospital und Nachmittags ins Café und wartete. Doch Hermine erschien nicht. Langsam begann er daran zu zweifeln ob sie überhaupt noch auftauchen würde.

Als er am Freitag ins Café trat und Hermine nicht erblickte verlor er fast die Zuversicht. Etwas geknickt setzte er sich an den Tresen.

„Guten Tag junger Mann! Was kann ich heute für sie tun?" fragte die freundliche Kellnerin, die ihn bereiz am Montag bedient hatte.

„Nichts, außer sie bringen mir Hermine her." Murmelte Draco unverständlich.

„Wie bitte?" Sie schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte! Ich hätte gern einen Kaffee." Er schaute sie kurz an, ließ dann aber gleich wieder den Kopf hängen.

Die Kellnerin schenkte ihm eine Tasse ein und stellte sie vor ihn hin.

„Es tut mir leid wenn ich zu indiskret bin," die Kellnerin klang besorgt „aber sie wirken heute sehr bedrückt. Auch wenn es mich nichts angeht, hilft es manchmal mit außenstehenden über seine Probleme zu sprechen." Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Draco sah sie zögernd an. Er konnte doch nicht mit einer wildfremden Person über seine Probleme sprechen. Andererseits hatte sie es ihm angeboten und vielleicht konnte sie ihm ja einen rat geben. Er wog schnell seine Möglichkeiten ab. „Entweder ich sitze hier und starre Löcher in die Luft, während ich mir den Kopf darüber zerbreche, ob Hermine nun kommt oder nicht, oder ich unterhalte mich mit dieser Kellnerin." Keine der beiden Möglichkeiten schien ihn zu überzeugen, doch er entschied sich für die Letztere.

„Ich warte nun schon seit ein paar Tagen darauf, die junge Frau, mit der ich mich hier am Montag unterhalten hatte, wieder zu treffen. Sie sagte zumindest, dass sie wieder herkommen würde." Er schaute etwas verzweifelt drein.

„Oh! Ich denke, da brauchen sie sich keine Sorgen machen, diese junge Frau scheint mir nicht eine Person zu sein, die solche Versprechen bricht."

„Hmm, da bin ich mir leider nicht ganz so sicher. Wissen sie, wir gingen zusammen zur Schule und ich fürchte, ich habe ihr damals ziemlich übel zugesetzt." Meinte Draco schuldbewusst.

„Ach so ist das! Hmm... Geben sie ihr etwas Zeit. Wenn sie so ist wie ich sie einschätze, dann wird sie kommen."

„Es ist nur etwas schwierig, denn ich muss ständig an sie denken."

„Damit können Sie jetzt aufhören." Lachte die Frau und sah in Richtung Tür.

„Was meinen sie damit?" Er folgte ihrem Blick. In dem Moment hörte er auch schon das Glöckchen an der Tür und Hermine trat ein.

So und nächstes mal kommt dann das lang ersehnte zweite Treffen. Ich versuch es diesmal schneller zu posten. Es wird auf jeden Fell noch im Februar kommen. Versprochen!

Hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein review ja? es macht sonst keinen Spaß mehr hier zu posten!


	7. Das zweite Treffen

Hallo Leute!

Ich bin zur Zeit etwas im Stress, deshalb schaffe ich heute nicht auf eure Reviews zu antworten. Aber wie es scheint war mein Cliffhanger vom letzten mal etwas gemein. Tut mir Leid! Dafür gebe ich euch heute mal wieder eine Runde Butterbier aus.

Das zweite Treffen

„Hermine!" Draco war aufgestanden und auf sie zu gegangen. „Ich freue mich, dass du gekommen bist."

Hermine war direkt von der Universität zu dem kleinem Café appariert. Nun stand sie vor Malfoy und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. „Malfoy, uhm... ich hatte doch gesagt, dass wir uns hier wieder sehen würden."

„Ja das hattest du." Er lächelte sie schief an, sie nannte ihn immer noch beim Nachnamen.

„Wollen wir uns an den Tisch dort setzen?" Sie deutete auf einen Tisch am Fenster.

„Gern!" Er nahm seine Sachen und folgte ihr.

Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten und Hermine einen Kaffee bestellt hatte, lag ein unangenehmes Schweigen in der Luft.

Draco brach die Stille als Erster. „Wie ist es dir in den letzten Jahren ergangen? Was machst du jetzt?"

Sie überlegte kurz. „Hmm, ich denke mir ist es sehr gut ergangen. Nachdem Voldemort besiegt war haben Harry, Ron und ich unser letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts nachgeholt. Jetzt studiere ich in Oxford." War ihre knappe Antwort.

„Oh! Und was machen die Beiden jetzt?" Das ganze fühlte sich sehr gezwungen an. Es interessierte ihn eigentlich eher weniger was die Beiden taten. Nur wusste er nicht was er sonst sagen sollte.

„Harry ist letztes Jahr mit seiner Ausbildung zum Auror fertig geworden und Ron spielt als Hüter bei den Chudley Cannons und wie es aussieht wird er bei der diesjährigen Weltmeisterschaft mitspielen."

„Waaas? Der spielt als Hüter in einer richtigen Mannschaft? Haben die denn keinen besseren gefunden?" sagte er ein wenig aufgebracht. Er hatte vergessen, dass es Hermine Granger, die beste Freundin von Ron, war der er gegenüber saß.

Sie sah ihn finster an. Verlor er so schnell seine Maske nur weil sie etwas über Quidditch sagte?

„Es tut mir leid!" sagte Draco kleinlaut. „Es ist nur, er war kein besonders guter Spieler in Hogwarts."

Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an, doch dann konnte sie sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als sie an ihre Schulzeit zurückdachte. „Du hast recht, er war grottig! Aber das lag nur daran, dass er immer so nervös war und daran warst du nicht gerade unschuldig!"

„Was soll das denn heißen? Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht." Sagte er unschuldig.

„Ach nein? Und was war das für ein Lied, dass während der Spiele immer lauthals aus den Reihen der Slytherins kam? Warst du daran denn nicht beteiligt?"

Er sah sie schuldbewusst an, das Lied hatte er schon fast vergessen. Mit einem schiefen Lächeln meinte er, „Das war nicht besonders nett von mir, das sehe ich ein."

„Es sei dir vergeben." Lächelte sie und Draco fühlte sich wieder etwas leichter.

„Wir haben uns gegenseitig ganz schön zu gesetzt." Meinte er dann.

„Wieso? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern irgendetwas in diese Richtung getan zu haben." Sagte sie unschuldig.

„Ach nein? Wie schade für dich, dabei muss es doch eine Genugtuung für dich gewesen sein, mir eine reinzuhauen." Meinte er grimmig.

„Oh das hatte ich schon fast vergessen." Sie grinste ihn an. „Es tut mir leid, aber es war, weil du immer so gemein warst, und mich immer getriezt hast."

So ging das noch eine ganze Weile hin und her, bis sie endlich einsahen, dass gegenseitige Schuldzuweisungen nichts brachten.

Hermine schaute hinaus, die Sonne schien von einem wolkenlosen Himmel. Es war der erste richtige Frühlingstag.

„Komm!" sagte sie mit leuchtenden Augen. „Wir gehen im Park spazieren." Damit holte sie ihr Geld hervor, schmiss ein paar Scheine auf den Tisch und zog Draco am Arm mit sich. Der war völlig überrumpelt und konnte sich gerade noch seinen Mantel schnappen.

Draußen auf der Straße sog Hermine tief die Luft ein.

„Riechst du den Frühling?" fragte sie ihn strahlend.

Draco war verwirrt. Der Frühling war doch nichts was man riechen konnte.

„Versuchs mal, schließ die Augen und atme tief ein!" forderte sie ihn auf.

Er sah sie noch einmal skeptisch an, dann schloss er die Augen und atmete tief ein. Ein bekannter, doch nie richtig wahrgenommener Geruch durchströmte ihn. Er konnte ihn nicht beschreiben. Irgendwie war es eine Mischung aus feuchter Erde, Gras und, so merkwürdig es auch klang, Sonne. Er öffnete langsam wieder die Augen und blickte dabei in Hermines lächelndes Gesicht. „Du hast recht, es riecht nach Frühling." Auch er lächelte jetzt, in diesem Augenblick fühlte er sich so wohl wie noch nie. Was war es, das diese junge Frau mit ihm machte, dass er sich so fühlte?

Gemeinsam gingen sie hinüber in den Park. Es waren viele Menschen unterwegs, sie trafen mehrere Jogger und eine Gruppe Mütter, die miteinander schwatzend Kinderwagen vor sich her schoben. Hermine und Draco setzten sich auf eine Bank, von der sie einen wunderschöne Aussicht auf den See hatten.

„Weißt du eigentlich schon was du machen willst wenn du mit dem Sozialdienst fertig bist?" fragte Hermine plötzlich.

„Nein. Ich hab mich schon für einiges beworben, doch sieht es nicht so aus, dass jemand mich gebrauchen kann." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe immer die gleich antwort bekommen, ohne UTZ´e können wir sie nicht einstellen."

„Ach, oh!" sie schwieg kurz. „Und warum holst du die UTZ´e nicht nach?"

„Nochmal zurück nach Hogwarts? Ne, ich denke nicht. Außerdem denke ich nicht, dass ich dort willkommen wäre."

„Och, ich denke Severus würde sich freuen mal wieder etwas von dir zu hören." Meinte sie.

„Severus?" Draco lachte kurz auf. „Seit wann duzt ihr euch."

„Schon länger. Wir sind oft in Hogwarts zu Besuch, da hat er es uns irgendwann angeboten. Aber zurück zum eigentlichen Thema. Du musst nicht nach Hogwarts, du kannst die UTZ Prüfungen auch im Ministerium machen, nur musst du dann ohne Hilfe lernen."

„Ich weiß nicht, allein lernen, das wird ewig dauern." Er sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Quatsch! Das meiste weißt du sicherlich schon und beim Rest könnte ich dir helfen." Sie lächelte ihn an. Warum sie ihm ihre Hilfe anbot wusste sie selbst nicht, das würde noch mehr arbeit für sie bedeuten.

Er zog vor Verwunderung die Augenbrauen hoch. „Also wenn das so ist, dann werde ich es mir noch mal überlegen."

„Na gut!" gab sie sich zufrieden.

Sie starrten eine weile auf den See.

„Draco?"

„Ja?" er war überrascht und erfreut zugleich darüber, dass sie ihn so ansprach.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss schon wieder los, ich bin mit meinen Eltern verabredet." Sie klang etwas traurig.

„Oh! Ja also, hmm..." sie standen beide auf. „Es wäre wohl etwas seltsam, wenn ich sagen würde bestell ihnen schöne Grüße oder?" Er grinste schief.

„Ja, ein bisschen." Sie konnte sich ein kleines Kichern nicht verkneifen. „Was ich aber eigentlich sagen wollte, wir könnten uns nächsten Freitag wieder drüben im Café treffen, wenn du Lust hast."

Und ob er Lust hatte. Am liebsten wäre er vor Freude in die Luft gesprungen. Doch stattdessen schaute er ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich würde dich sehr gern nächsten Freitag wieder treffen."

Hermine bekam eine Gänsehaut, was nicht daran lag, dass es trotz Sonne noch recht kalt war. Sie zupfte ihren Schal etwas zurecht, damit er davon nicht mitbekam. „Also abgemacht! Nächsten Freitag um drei." Sie zwinkerte ihm noch schnell zu und ließ ihn dann stehen.

Etwas verwirrt sah er ihr nach. Endlich hatte er jemand gefunden, mit dem er sich ab und zu unterhalten konnte.

So ihr Lieben, das wars für Heute. Ich würde mich wie immer über Reviews sehr freuen.


	8. Sonntag in der Früh

Hallo Leute!

Dies mal ging das mit dem neuen Chap etwas schneller :D

Leider müsst ihr dafür auf das nächste wieder länger warten, denn ich bin im Prüfungsstress und werde diesen Monat noch umziehen.

Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses Chap, mir hat es jedenfalls Spaß gemacht es zu schreiben.

Zizou und jena: hab mich sehr gefreut, dass es euch gefällt und ich mal was von neuen Lesern höre :D

Teddy172: Ach, du bist dir also sicher, dass Draco noch mal die Schulbücher herauskramt und lernt? Hmm.. :D na ja, wenn er es tut, dann bestimmt mit Hermines hilfe.

oOoOo

Sonntag in der Früh

Als Hermine am Sonntag erwachte, war es bereiz 10 Uhr. Sie hatte den ganzen vergangenen Tag und die halbe Nacht damit verbracht für ihre kommenden Prüfungen zu lernen. Doch heute war das Weasleyfamilienessen und sie freute sich schon riesig darauf. Sie hatte seit dem letzten Mal sehr viel zu tun gehabt und war gespannt darauf zu hören was alles in der Zwischenzeit geschehen war. Dennoch kuschelte sie sich für einige Minuten noch tiefer in ihre Kissen hinein, sie fühlte sich noch nicht in der Lage dazu aufzustehen, als plötzlich die Tür aufsprang.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen!" sagte eine, für Hermines Geschmack zu fröhliche, Stimme laut.

„Oh Julie! Es gehört verboten morgens so begrüßt zu werden!" beklagte sich Hermine und zog sich ihre Decke über den Kopf.

„Ach was von wegen morgens!" sagte Julie empört. „Die Sonne steht schon seit Stunden hoch am Himmel und wenn du nicht bald aus den Federn kommst, dann wird sie auch schon bald wieder untergehen."

„Hmpf!" war das einzige was sie dazu zu sagen hatte.

Julie ließ sich auf Hermines Bettkante fallen. „Ich habe dir auch etwas mitgebracht!" Sie hielt einen Becher Kaffee in ihrer Hand und versuchte Hermine den verführerischen Duft zuzufächern. „Aber wenn du nicht willst, dann trinke ich den Kaffee eben selbst." Sagte sie im gespielt gelangweilten Ton.

Bei dem Wort Kaffee hatte Hermine allerdings ruckartig ihre Decke zurück geschlagen. „Kaffee!" war das einzige was sie hervorbrachte und streckte ihre Finger danach aus. „Kaffee! Kaffee!"

Aber Julie hielt den Becher auf Abstand. „Na na na! Was haben wir gelernt? Wie heißt das?" sagte Julie tadelnd. Man konnte es ihr ansehen welch einen Spaß sie dabei hatte ihre Freundin zu quälen.

„Kaffee!" jammerte Hermine. "Du bist ein Monster!"

„Falsch!" grinste Julie.

„Also gut! Liebste Julie, du bist die allerbeste Freundin und Zimmergenossen die man sich nur vorstellen kann. Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?" leierte Hermine herunter. „Und eine Sadistin!" fügte sie rasch hinzu, als sie endlich ihren Kaffee in den Händen hielt. Sie nahm ein paar Schlucke. „warum bist du eigentlich schon wach?"

„Schon ist gut!" lachte Julie und zog sich mit einem erleichtertem Seufzen ihre Stiefel aus. „Ich habe noch gar nicht geschlafen."

Erst da fiel Hermine auf, dass sie noch immer die selben Sachen an hatte, in denen sie am vorigen Abend losgezogen war. „Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit? Wenn ich mich nicht irre machen die Clubs doch schon um fünf dicht."

„Nun ja." Sagte Julie mit einem Grinsen. „Ich habe Mathew getroffen und wir haben uns noch etwas unterhalten. Wenn du verstehst was ich meine..." Sie zwinkerte Hermine verschmitzt zu.

Mathew Laurenz war ein Muggel, reich, gutaussehend, hochgewachsen mit breiten Schultern, braungebrannt und hatte blonde, leicht gewellte Haare, er war eben ein Surfertyp.

Er hätte fast jede Studentin in Oxford haben können, doch aus irgendeinem Grund war er hinter Julie her. Doch sie hatte ihn bis Dato immer als langweiligen, arroganten Schnösel betitelt.

„Du bist mit ihm ins Bett gestiegen?" fragte Hermine empört. „Ich meine nicht, dass das, das erste Mal gewesen wäre, aber..."

„Hey! Ich bin keine von den Schlampen, die jede Woche einen neuen Typen haben!"

„Nein! So habe ich das auch nicht gemeint, aber Mathew Laurenz?" Sie schaute Julie zweifelnd an.

„Was denn?" Fragte Julie unschuldig. „Ich wollte doch nur mal sehen was mich erwarten würde, wenn ich mich mit ihm einlassen würde. Danach habe ich sein Gedächtnis verändert, wenn dich das beruhigt. Er war nämlich nicht so besonders." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein bisschen klein, wenn du verstehst."

Hermine musste lachen. „Du bist unmöglich!" Sie wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Du solltest nicht so leichtfertig mit dem Gedächtniszauber umgehen, du könntest ernsthaften Schaden damit anrichten."

„Blah, blah!" Julie verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich auf ihr eigenes Bett fallen.

„Ich meine es ernst Julie."

„Ist ja gut Mom! Ich tue es nie wieder, versprochen."

Sich mit dieser Antwort zufriedengebend, stand Hermine auf und tappte ins Bad. Sie kannte Julie nun schon seit fast vier Jahren und wusste, dass sie kein Kind von Traurigkeit war, Doch wusste sie auch, dass wenn Julie etwas sagte es auch so meinte. Sie erinnerte sich zurück an den Tag, als sie Julie kennen lernte...

_Hermine war als erste im Wohnheim angekommen und sie hatte schon etliche ihrer Sachen einsortiert und verstaut. Gerade überlegte sie wie sie ihre Zauberbücher vor den neugierigen Blicken ihrer Mitbewohnerin verstecken konnte, da drang schon ein poltern von draußen herein und mit einem Fußtritt sprang die Tür auf und eine vollgepackte junge Frau erschien. Sie hatte schwarzes Haar, das in spiraligen Locken wirr über ihre Schulter fiel. Sie hatte einen Zettel zwischen die Lippen geklemmt. Hermine vermutete, dass es eine Art Lageplan war. Die Augen der Fremden strahlten sie jedoch freudig an. Die junge Frau ging rasch hinüber zum anderen Bett und ließ den Karton den sie trug darauf fallen._

„_Hi, ich bin Julie Clarkson. Bist du auch das erste Mal hier?" plapperte sie los und streckte Hermine ihre Hand entgegen._

„_Äh ja, das ist mein erstes Semester." Sie nahm Julies Hand. „Ich bin Hermine Granger."_

_Julies Augen weiteten sich. „Du bist Hermine Granger? Die Freundin von Harry Potter, die ihm geholfen hat Du-weißt-schon-wen zu besiegen?"_

_Hermine war baff. „Du bist eine Hexe?"_

„_Ja aber so was von! Hast du nicht gewusst, dass das Ministerium dafür sorgt, dass Hexen und Zauberer an Muggleuniversitäten immer ein Zimmer zusammen beziehen können?"_

„_Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Wo bist du denn vorher zu Schule gegangen?"_

„_Oh, ich war in Moonfield, das war wunderschön da!" Ihre Augen nahmen einen träumerischen Ausdruck an._

„_Du kommst also aus Kanada? Was verschlägt dich dann ausgerechnet hier her?" _

„_Ich habe hier in der Gegend gelebt bis ich etwa neun war. Ich habe immer davon geträumt hier zu studieren. Aber sag mal warum willst du hier studieren? Ich dachte, dass du dich zur Aurorin ausbilden lässt."_

„_Naja, ich hatte auch mit der Ausbildung angefangen, aber dann habe ich festgestellt, dass es nicht das war was ich machen wollte."_

„_Und was willst du machen?"_

„_Etwas Großes! Das wollte ich schon immer. In Hogwarts habe ich eine Organisation auf die Beine gestellt, die sich für die Rechte der Elfen eingesetzt hat. Doch leider war die Resonanz bei sowohl den Hexen und Zauberern, als auch bei den Elfen nicht besonders hoch. Also habe ich es aufgegeben." Sie schmunzelte bei der Erinnerung an die Versuche die sie unternommen hatte, die Hauselfen zu befeien._

„_Ach! Und was hast du nun vor?"_

„_Ich möchte eine Schule gründen."_

„_Waaas? Eine Schule gründen? Willst du Hogwarts Konkurrenz machen?" Julie sah sie verwirrt an._

„_Ach Quatsch!" winkte Hermine ab. „Die soll für die Kinder sein, die noch zu jung sind um nach Hogwarts zu gehen."_

„_Aber die Werden doch normal Zuhause unterrichtet." _

„_Eben! Und die Mütter müssen Zuhause bleiben oder die Hauselfen müssen das übernehmen. Du musst wissen, eine Freundin von mir, sie heißt Tonks, hat mich auf die Idee gebracht. Sie hat vor einem Jahr ein Kind zur Welt gebracht, sie ist überglücklich, aber sie würde gern noch weiterhin arbeiten, genau wie ihr Mann."_

„_Hmm! Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, dann finde ich es ist ein fabelhafte Idee! Ab wann kann ich meine Bewerbung um eine Lehrstelle abgeben?" Sie grinste Hermine fragend an._

_Diese grinste zurück. „Ab nächste Woche beginnt der Run auf die heißbegehrten Arbeitsplätze."_

„_Also gut, nächste Woche erhältst du meine Bewerbung dann."_

_Und so war es auch..._

Hermine musste bei der Erinnerung lachen. Ja, so war Julie lustig und immer fröhlich und manchmal nahm sie einige Dinge zu genau.

Als Hermine mit der morgendlichen Routine fertig war, schlief Julie bereiz tief und fest. „Typisch!" dachte sie lächelnd. „Mir vorhalten, dass ich den Tag verschlafe, aber selber nicht besser sein." Sie nahm ihre Tasche und ihre Jacke und disapperierte zum Fuchsbau.

oOoOo

Über Reviews würde ich mich wieder sehr freuen!


	9. Das Familienessen

Hey Leute!

in-deckung-geh

Es tut mir echt leid, dass ich euch so lange hab warten lassen. Ich habe Zuhause keinen PC mehr, bin mit meinem Studium angefangen und habe die letzten Monate hart gearbeitet. Das soll keine Entschuldigung sein nur eine Erklärung, wie es so weit kommen konnte.

Das Familienessen

"Guten Tag Molly!" sagte Hermine, als sie in die Küche des Fuchsbaus trat.

„Hermine! Wie schön, dass du kommen konntest. Aber du bist früh, nur Ginny und Harry sind da. Die Anderen werden erst in einer Stunde auftauchen." Meinte die Angesprochene, während sie ihre Hände in einer Schürze abtrocknete und Hermine in eine herzliche Umarmung zog.

„Oh das hab ich mir gedacht. Ich hatte gehofft mich mit den Beiden noch etwas unterhalten zu können bevor die anderen eintreffen."

„Ach so ist das. Nun die Beiden sind im Hühnerstall und suchen nach Eiern, aber sie müssten gleich wieder zurück sein."

Wie auf Stichwort traten in diesem Moment Harry und Ginny herein. Die Beiden verbrachten viel Zeit bei Ginnys Eltern, was vermutlich daran lag dass Ginny, obwohl sie es sich leisten konnte, noch nicht ausziehen wollte bis sie heiratete. Außerdem meinte sie, dass ihre Mutter sich unnütz vorkommen würde da all ihre älteren Brüder schon fort waren. Ein anderer Grund war auch, dass Harry sich im Fuchsbau besonders wohl fühlte, hier hatte er die Familie gefunden, die er immer gesucht hatte.

„Hermine! Schön dich zu sehen." Harry stellte den Korb mit den Eiern ab und umarmte seine beste Freundin.

„Du bist Früh." Meinte nun Ginny, auch sie umarmte Hermine.

„Ich weiß, ich dachte wir unterhalten uns noch etwas bevor nachher der ganze Trubel losgeht."

„Oh! Ja klar." Meinte Ginny und sah sie wissend an. „Mom wir gehen ins Wohnzimmer und schälen die Kartoffeln dort."

Harry nahm den Sack mit den Kartoffeln, während Ginny zwei große Schüsseln und ein par Messer nahm. Im Wohnzimmer setzten die Beiden sich aufs Sofa und Hermine nahm in einem der gemütlichen Sessel platz.

„Zuerst einmal möchte ich euch noch mal sagen, wie sehr ich mich freue, dass ihr bald heiratet. Das wurde aber auch endlich einmal Zeit!" sie grinste Harry an, dieser grinste zurück. „Und dann möchte ich natürlich hören wie Ron reagiert hat."

„Nun," Harry lachte „das war gar nicht so einfach es ihm überhaupt zu sagen. Er hat die ganze Zeit von Quidditch erzählt und als es dann endlich raus war, hat er eine ganze weil still dagesessen. Dann meinte er, Ginny sei doch seine Schwester und ich hätte ihn doch vorher wenigstens noch einmal fragen sollen, was er davon halte." Alle drei lachten sie, das war typisch Ron. „Danach hat er wieder eine Weile geschwiegen und dann als hätte er erst da verstanden was ich gesagt hatte, fing er an zu grinsen und meinte, dass ich jetzt endlich ein richtiger Teil der Weasleyfamilie würde."

Wieder lachten sie alle, doch dann wurde Hermine auf einmal ganz still.

„Was ist los mit dir?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Ach, ehm…"

„Nun sag es ihm schon!" drängte Ginny.

„Also gut, aber versprich mir, dass du mir erst ganz genau zuhörst, bevor du etwas sagst."

„Versprochen." Er sah sie ernst an.

„Ich hab Draco Malfoy getroffen und…"

„DU hast was! Hat er dir etwas angetan?" er war vom Sofa aufgesprungen, doch Ginny hatte ihn am Arm gepackt und ihn wieder zurück gezogen.

„Du hast es mir versprochen!" klagte Hermine „Aber zu deiner Beruhigung, nein er hat mir nichts angetan. Ganz im Gegenteil, er war freundlich und nett."

Sie erzählte nun von den beiden Treffen, dass sie ihm irgendwie glaubte und versuchen wollte ihm zu helfen. Als sie geendet hatte, erfüllte schweigen den Raum.

„Was sagst du dazu?" Hermine sah ihn verzweifelt an, ihr war es sehr wichtig, was ihr bester Freund dachte.

„Naja, es hört sich wirklich an, als hätte er sich geändert. Irgendwie habe ich Mitleid mit ihm. Aber pass gut auf dich auf! Eigentlich darf ich nicht darüber sprechen, doch hier scheint es mir angebracht. Dem Aurorenbüro liegen hinweise vor, dass sich eine Gruppe neuer Totesser zusammen gefunden haben. Es heißt, dass auch ein par Anhänger von damals darunter sind."

Hermine und Ginny waren geschockt.

„Aber…aber dann würde er sich doch nicht mit mir abgeben, wenn er dazu gehören würden?"

„Wer weiß? Versprich mir bitte auf jeden Fall, auf dich aufzupassen und dich möglichst nicht mit ihm alleine aufzuhalten." Er sah sie besorgt an.

„Ja, das wäre wohl besser." Seufzte sie „Versprecht ihr mir dann bitte, dass ihr Ron vorerst nichts davon erzählt."

„Wovon soll unser kleiner Ronnie nichts wissen?"

Alle drei drehten sich erschrocken um, es war Fred, der gerade ins Wohnzimmer trat. Er ging hinüber zu Hermine und setzte sich auf die Armlehne ihres Sessels.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa Geheimnisse Hermine?" Er legte einen Arm um sie und grinste sie an.

„Aber nicht doch, wie könnte ich. Du würdest es doch sowieso herausfinden." Grinste sie zurück. „Spass bei Seite, ich habe Draco Malfoy getroffen und er scheint sich wirklich verändert zu haben. Ich will vorerst nur nicht, dass Ron davon erfährt. Auf seine kolerischen Ausbrüche, kann ich im Moment verzichten."

„Ach was, Ron ist doch die Ruhe in Person." Meinte Fred mit gespielter Verwunderung und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Aber wenn du es wünscht, dann ist dein Geheimnis bei mir sicher." Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ja Fred, das wünsche ich mir." Hauchte sie ihm verträumt zu.

Harry und Ginny, die vom Sofa alles beobachtet hatten, prusteten los.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich sagen, sucht euch ein Zimmer!" Meinte Harry.

„Wie gut, dass du es besser weißt." Grinste Fred.

Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile da, schälten die Kartoffeln und machten Scherze als Ron hinzukam.

„Hey Leute! Mom lässt fragen, wie weit ihr mit dem schälen seit."

„Hey Ron! Wir sind gerade fertig geworden." Meinte Ginny und warf die letzte Kartoffel zu den Anderen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück in die Küche. Zu Hermines Verwunderung wuselten schon sämtliche Weasleys (und ihre Frauen) umher.

„Da seid ihr ja!" sagte Mrs. Weasley laut und nahm ihnen die Schüsseln aus den Händen und verschwand damit sofort wieder Richtung Herd.

„Hermine! Schön, dass du da bist." Mr. Weasley kam auf sie zu und zog sie in eine Umarmung. „Wie geht es mit deinem Studium voran? Hast du schon Prüfungen?"

„Hallo Arthur. Nein die Prüfungen haben noch nicht angefangen bis dahin sind es allerdings nur noch sechs Wochen." Sagte Hermine fröhlich, doch sie bekam bei dem Gedanken ein unangenehmes Kribbeln im Bauch.

„Ach Dad! Hermine möchte bestimmt nicht gerade jetzt über ihre Prüfungen sprechen." Warf George ein.

„Ist schon gut." Wehrte sie ab. „Es läuft ganz gut, denke ich. Meine größte Sorge ist im Moment der Termin im Ministerium in einer Woche."

Da Hermine eine Art Zauberergrundschule gründen wollte brauchte sie noch eine Reihe von Genehmigungen und finanzielle Unterstützung. Sie wusste nicht wie sie das Ministerium von ihrer Idee überzeugen sollte, sie hoffte dass sie mit einer Hexe darüber sprechen würde, diese konnte sie mit Sicherheit leichter für sich gewinnen.

Während des Essens unterhielten sie sich ausführlich über dieses Thema. Auch Percy versuchte ihr ein paar, wenn auch eher unwichtige, Tipps zu geben. („Denke daran dich ordentlich zu kleiden und immer grammatisch korrekt zu sprechen." Sie bezweifelte, dass eine korrekte Aussprache ihr einen Vorteil verschaffte.)

Nach dem Essen teilten sie sich in kleinere Gruppen. Hermine ging zusammen mit Harry, Ginny, Ron, Demelza, Fred, George und Katie hinaus in den Garten. Fred und George feierten am kommenden Donnerstag ihren 25.Geburtstag und sie besprachen ausführlich die Einzelheiten.

„Wir können doch mit dir rechnen Hermine? Die Ausrede du müsstest lernen zieht nicht mehr bei uns. Ich habe mit Julie gesprochen, sie sagt du bist bereits die Beste in allen deinen Kursen." Meinte Fred.

„Du hast mit Julie gesprochen?" harkte Hermine nach.

„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab. Versprich es!"

„Also gut ich komme."

Leider kann ich nicht sagen wann es weiter geht, nur dass es nicht wieder ein halbes Jahr dauern wird. hoffe


	10. Der Geburtstag der Zwillinge

Danke für eure Reviews! Leider schaffe ich es nicht sie zu beantworten :-(

Ich wünsche euch viel Spass beim lesen!

Der Geburtstag der Zwillinge

In den nächsten Tagen hetzte Hermine von einer Vorlesung zur nächsten und als sie am Donnerstag aufwachte, war sie froh darüber, dass das Wochenende einen Tag früher anfangen würde. Sie kroch aus dem Bett, tapste hinüber zur Kaffeemaschine und betätigte den Knopf. Hermine und Julie hatten es für einfacher befunden, wenn sie die Maschine schon am Abend füllten. Schon das leise Brodeln und der Kaffeeduft hatten eine belebende Wirkung auf sie.

„Morgen!" Nun war auch Julie aufgewacht, sie streckte sich im liegen und lies ein lautes Gähnen hören.

„Morgen!" Sagte Hermine. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Wie ein Stein und jetzt brauch ich KAFFEE!"

„Der ist gleich fertig" Hermine setzte sich im Schneidersitz ans Fußende in Julies Bett. „Heute ist also der große Tag." Grinste sie.

„Wovon redest du?" Julie zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf.

„Nun tu mal nicht so, ich habe gesehen wie dein Gesicht sich verändert, jedes mal wenn auch nur sein Name fällt. Gib es zu du hast dich verliebt!" Hermine versuchte ihr die Decke vom Kopf zu ziehen.

„So ein Blödsinn! Fred ist nur ein Freund."

„Wer sagt, dass ich von Fred spreche?"

Julie lugte unter der Decke hervor. „Sagtest du nicht gerade, ich meine du hast doch…"

„Ich habe nichts von Fred gesagt." Lachte Hermine. „Und nun komm, der Kaffee ist fertig, dann kannst du mir deinen Plan für heute Abend erzählen." Sie stand auf und ging zurück zur Kaffeemaschine.

„Ich habe keinen Plan." Julie klang ein wenig besorgt. „Meinst du ich brauche einen?" Nun stand auch sie auf.

So kannte Hermine Julie gar nicht. „Ach quatsch! Das habe ich nur so daher gesagt. Ich denke nicht, dass ein Plan hilft. Sei wie immer, spontan."

„Du hast Recht, warum mache ich mich wegen eines Typen verrückt? Davon gibt es genug und im Notfall gibt es ja immer noch Mathew Laurenz…" Beide lachten. „Was ist mit dir? Heute Abend sind sicherlich eine menge Pärchen da. Hast du denn keinen den du gerne mitnehmen möchtest?"

„Nein." Hermine wusste nicht, warum sie in diesem Moment an Draco dachte.

„Ach komm schon! Ich sehe es dir doch an." Drängte Julie.

„Das ist zu kompliziert."

„Erzähl! Wer ist der Glückliche?"

Hermine seufzte. „Ich habe im ersten Moment an Draco Malfoy gedacht."

„Aber ist das nicht… Das meinst du doch nicht ernst?"

„Muss ich wohl, er war der erste der mir in den Sinn kam."

„Aber wieso?"

„Ich habe ihn vor einiger Zeit wieder getroffen…" Hermine erzählte Julie alles. „Und ich bin morgen mit ihm verabredet."

„Das ist ja ein dickes Ding! Aber du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach mitbringen."

„Das habe ich auch gar nicht vor. Ich weis ja nicht mal warum ich an ihn dachte. Oje!" Mit einem Schrecken blickte sie auf die Uhr. In einer halben Stunde mussten sie bei einer Vorlesung sein.

„Verdammt!" Fluchte auch Julie.

Sie mussten sich beeilen und schafften es gerade noch rechtzeitig ins Auditorium.

Der Tag verging wie im Fluge und ehe sie sich versahen war es Zeit für sie, sich auf den Weg zu machen. Sie disapparierten direkt in die Winkelgasse, wo Fred die Wohnung über Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze bezogen hatte. Die Zwillinge hatten da eine Weile zusammen gewohnt, doch dann war George mit Katie zusammen gezogen und nachdem die Beziehung zwischen Fred und Angelina in die Brüche gegangen war, lebte er da alleine.

Als Hermine an der Tür klingelte, war sie überrascht, dass es Dobby war der öffnete.

„Miss Hermine!" Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Ich freue mich sie wieder zu treffen!" Und verneigte sich höfflich vor ihr und mit einer Armbewegung bat er sie herein.

„Dobby! Ich freue mich auch dich wieder zu sehen, aber was machst du hier?" Sagte Hermine verwundert.

„Die beiden Sir´s haben mich für heute Abend eingestellt."

„Wie bitte, ich hoffe doch, dass sie dich dafür gut bezahlen?"

„Oh ja Miss! Sehr gut sogar, ich bekomme fünf Galleonen." Und mit einem Flüstern fügte er hinzu. „Ich sagte zu ihnen, das ist viel zu viel, aber sie haben darauf bestanden."

„Na gut wenn du damit zufrieden bist…" Sie nahm sich vor, sich Fred und George zur Brust zu nehmen. „Dobby, ich möchte dir meine Freundin Julie vorstellen."

„Miss ich freue mich sie kennen zu lernen." Wieder verbeugte er sich.

„Ganz meiner Seits." Lächelte Julie. „Mhh… Dobby? Sind wir zu früh? Es ist so still."

„Oh nein Miss! Es sind schon viele Gäste angekommen."

Julie und Hermine warfen sich einen irritierten Blick zu.

Dobby lächelte. „Darf ich die beiden Misses bitten auf diesen Teppich zu treten?" Er deutete auf einen alten, ramponierten Teppich vor ihnen, den Hermine noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie gehorchten und in dem Moment als sie Beide dort standen, löste sich die Wohnung um sie herum auf. Einen Augenblick später nahmen die verschwommenen Umrisse wieder scharfe Konturen an und die Beiden staunten nicht schlecht, denn sie standen vor der Heulenden Hütte. Von draußen hörten sie die laute Musik und auf einem riesigem Schild stand in leuchtenden Lettern „Das Alter kommt, die Jugend geht, doch unser Charme nie verweht."

„Ihre Sprüche waren auch schon mal besser." Meinte Hermine. Kichernd traten sie ein. Fred und George hatten volle Arbeit geleistet und aus der Hütte einen Nachtclub gezaubert.

Ein großer, breitschultriger Zauberer stand nun vor ihnen. „Darf ich die Damen um ihre Namen bitten?" sagte dieser mit tiefer Stimme.

Sie nannten sie und während er noch auf einer liste suchte, tauchte Fred an ihrer Seite auf.

„Hey ihr Beiden! Da seid ihr ja endlich!" begrüßte er sie mit einem breiten Grinsen und umarmte sie. „Es geht in Ordnung Lesley, die beiden gehören zu mir." Er zwinkerte frech und legte einen Arm um Julies Hüfte. Julie zuckte bei seiner Berührung leicht zusammen, sie lächelte und schaute ihn schüchtern an. Belustigt beobachtete Hermine die Szene.

„Darf ich euch Schönheiten etwas zu trinken anbieten?" sagte Fred.

„Ich hätte gern ein Butterbier." Sagte Hermine.

„Für mich auch." Meinte Julie.

„Bring ich euch." Und schon war Fred verschwunden.

Die Beiden ließen den Blick über die Menge schweifen.

„Hey, da drüben sind Harry und Ginny. Ich habe den Beiden noch gar nicht zur Verlobung gratuliert." Kurz darauf war auch sie verschwunden.

Hermine war verwundert, Julie war doch sonst nicht so zurückhaltend, wenn es um die Männer in ihrem Leben ging.

Fred holte sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück. „Hier." Er hielt ihr ein Butterbier hin.

„Oh danke!" sagte Hermine.

„Wo ist denn Julie hin?" Freds Blick wanderte suchend umher.

„Sie ist drüben bei Ginny und Harry." Sie deutete zu ihnen hinüber. „Siehst du?"

„Hmm… ja." Ganz untypisch für Fred schien er in Gedanken versunken.

Hermine musste lachen. „Nun geh schon zu ihr!"

„Was?" Er schien irritiert, Hermine neben sich zu sehen.

„Geh rüber zu ihr und frag sie ob sie mit dir tanzen möchte!"

„Meinst du?" Er sah unsicher aus.

„Geh schon!" Sie gab ihm einen kleinen Schubs und schon war er auf dem Weg zu ihr. Hermine beobachtete, wie sie kurz miteinander sprachen und dann auf die Tanzfläche gingen.

„Und wieder haben sich zwei gefunden." Dachte sie und seufzte innerlich auf. Sie sehnte sich danach auch endlich wieder einen festen Freund an ihrer Seite zu haben. Die Dates, die sie seit der Beziehung mit Ron gehabt hatte, waren allesamt Reinfälle. Sie beschloss ein wenig herum zu gehen und die Leute zu begrüßen. Und wie sollte es auch anders sein, traf sie nur wenig später auf Ron.

„Hey Ron!" freundschaftlich nahm sie ihn in den Arm.

„Hey Hermine."

„Wo ist Demelza?"

„Sie unterhält sich mit Alicia."

„Achso, was macht das Quidditch?" Warum fühlte sich das so gezwungen an?

„Es läuft sehr gut. Ich trainiere sehr viel. Du weißt ja in ein paar Wochen findet die Auswahl für die Nationalmannschaft statt und Wood ist eine harte Konkurrenz…" Er vertiefte sich nun ein eine ausführliche Beschreibung seines Trainings.

Hermine überlegte gerade wie sie das Thema wechseln konnte, als Demelza an seiner Seite auftauchte und den Arm um seine Taille legte.

„Hallo Hermine." Sie sah Hermine aus ausdruckslosen Augen an. Es war nicht zu fassen, sie schien tatsächlich zu denken, dass Hermine sich wieder an Ron heran machen wollte.

„Schatz kommst du mit tanzen?"

„Wenn es denn sein muss…" Ron verzog sein Gesicht, warf dann Hermine einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und verschwand mit Demelza auf der Tanzfläche.

Und wieder packte Hermine die Sehnsucht nach einem Freund. Plötzlich musste sie an Draco denken, wie er ihr beim letzten Mal in die Augen gesehen hatte. Sie versuchte den Gedanken an ihn abzuschütteln, doch seine eisgrauen Augen wollten einfach nicht aus ihrem Kopf verschwinden.

Mit einem Mal merkte Hermine wie sich etwas direkt vor ihren Augen bewegte.

„Hallo, jemand zuhause?" Es war Harry, der vor ihren Augen herumfuchtelte.

„Eh… ja entschuldige." stammelte Hermine.

„Möchtest du tanzen?" fragte Harry.

„Wie kommst du denn da drauf?" Sie wusste, dass er es hasste.

„Du hast gerade so sehnsüchtig auf die Tanzfläche gestarrt. Also was ist? Noch mal frag ich dich nicht." Er hielt ihr eine Hand hin.

Hermine Starrte darauf, sie fühlte sich ertappt. „Gern." Sagte sie und ergriff seine Hand. Harry war ein grauenhafter Tänzer, aber das war immer noch besser als ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Was würde er nur von ihr denken? Dass sie verliebt war? Und das nach zwei Treffen? So ein Blödsinn, immerhin war es Malfoy, ein Todesser und verhasster Feind. Doch sie hasste ihn nicht mehr, sie hatte Mitleid mit ihm, wollte ihm helfen auf den richtigen Weg zu kommen. Das war es, das ihn immer wieder an ihn denken ließ. In Hermines Kopf begann es zu schwirren.

„Eine Galleone für deine Gedanken" Harry sah sie forschend an.

Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist es wegen Malfoy? Hast du ihn wieder getroffen"

„Nein, ich habe ihn nicht wieder getroffen. Noch nicht… Ach Harry, tue ich das richtige?"

Eine kleine Paus trat ein in der Harry offensichtlich nach den richtigen Worten suchte.

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich davon begeistert bin, dass meine beste Freundin sich mit einem verurteilten Todesser trifft, aber ich vertraue deinem Instinkt und deinem Versprechen vorsichtig zu sein. Jetzt mach dir darüber keinen Kopf mehr! Wir sind doch hier um einen Geburtstag zu feiern."

„Du hast ja Recht." Sie lächelte und plötzlich fiel ihr etwas auf. „Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Wie kommt es, dass du auf einmal Tanzen kannst?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ginny, sie meint, dass ich auf unserer Hochzeit nicht wie ein Vollidiot dastehen soll und zwingt mich deshalb fast jeden Abend dazu mit ihr zu üben. Hätte ich sie bloß nicht gefragt." Sagte er ironisch.

Hermine lachte. „Lass das bloß nicht Ginny hören."

„Keine Angst, für nichts auf dieser Welt würde ich mich wieder von ihr trennen.

Bitte hinterlasst mir doch ein Review! bettel


	11. Eine Zukunftsperspektive

Eine Zukunftsperspektive

"Mr. Malfoy, kann ich Sie bitte in meinem Büro sprechen?"

Draco war zusammen geschrocken, er hatte gerade einmal wieder an das bevorstehende treffen mit Hermine gedacht, als Oberheiler Smith ihn ansprach.

„Ja, ehm… selbstverständlich, ich mache das hier nur noch fertig." Er war gerade dabei die neu eingetroffenen Tränke in einem der Vorratsschränke ein zu sortieren.

„Gut, aber beeilen sie sich." Und damit verschwand er.

Draco war verwundert, in den letzten Wochen hatte es keine Zwischenfälle gegeben. „Wie auch," dachte er, „Es bekommt ja keiner von ihnen mit, dass ich hier bin." Hatte sich einer der Angehörigen beschwert? Wo würden sie ihn diesmal hin schicken? Während er darüber nachdachte wurde er, immer nervöser. Wo war sein neu errungenes Selbstbewusstsein, das er die ganze Woche über gespürt hatte?

Er stellte das letzte Fläschchen an seinen Platz und verschloss den Schrank. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg ins Büro. Wie in Trance sah er sich selbst anklopfen und kurz darauf eintreten.

„Ah da sind sie ja." Sagte Smith, er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, vor ihm lag ein aufgeschlagener Ordner. „Bitte setzen sie sich." Er deutete auf einen Stuhl vor dem Tisch und senkte seinen Blick wieder auf die Papiere.

Draco tat wie ihm geheißen. Für einige Momente trat Stille ein, dann lehnte Smith sich in seinem Lehnstuhl zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und blickte Draco direkt in die Augen. Dieser fühlte sich unwohl dabei. „Mr. Malfoy, wie gefällt ihnen ihre Arbeit hier im St. Mungo?"

Draco wurde noch etwas nervöser, als er ohnehin schon war. Sollte er die Wahrheit sagen, dass es ihn ankotzte jeden verdammten Tag Selbstgespräche zu führen? „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich finde es langweilig."

Smith zog die Stirn kraus.

„Bitte verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch. Als ich jünger war habe ich einige Zeit darüber nachgedacht Heiler zu werden, bevor… nun ja Sie wissen schon. Was ich sagen will ist, dass es ermüdend ist Patienten zu versorgen und mit ihnen zu sprechen ohne von ihnen eine Form von Resonanz zu bekommen. Aber das habe ich mir ja selbst zu zuschreiben." Draco atmete tief durch und hoffte, dass seine Ehrlichkeit keinen Schaden anrichtete.

Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte Smith. „Nun Mr. Malfoy, ich habe sie in den letzten Wochen genau beobachtet und bin zu einem Entschluss gekommen, den ihre Aussage soeben noch unterstützt hat."

Draco spürte wie sich seine Eingeweide verknoteten.

„Ich habe mich mit einigen ihrer ehemaligen Lehrer in Verbindung gesetzt und sie, insbesondere Professor Snape, versicherten mir, dass ihre schulischen Leistungen stets sehr gut waren.."

Draco wusste nicht was das sollte. Was hatten seine schulischen Leistungen mit seiner Arbeit hier zu tun?

„Daraufhin habe ich mich mit dem Vorstand beraten und wir sind überein gekommen, dass wir ihnen anbieten möchten sie auszubilden."

Draco war sprachlos. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, doch das hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Es gibt allerdings noch eine Bedingung. Sie müssten einige UTZ-Prüfungen nachholen. Nun, was sagen sie?"

„Ich... uhm... bin ihnen sehr dankbar, doch meinen sie wirklich, ich sei ein geeigneter Heiler? Ich meine einige der Patienten lassen sich von mit doch nicht einmal anfassen, geschweige denn von mir behandeln."

„darüber haben wir natürlich auch schon nachgedacht und würden sie deshalb gern im Labor unterbringen, zum Tränke brauen."

Draco war perplex. Die Arbeit eines Tränkebrauers war sehr schwierig und es wurde bei weitem nicht jeder genommen. „Sind Sie sich da sicher?"

„Sehr sogar. Prof. Snape hat mir versichert, dass sie einer seiner besten Schüler in Zaubertränke waren."

Draco traute seinen Ohren nicht. Nach allem was gewesen war, setze sich Snape noch immer für ihn ein...

„_Draco, kommen Sie mit!" untypisch für Snape, klang seine Stimme gehetzt._

_Draco hatte soeben vom Tod seiner Mutter erfahren und lag zusammengerollt auf seinem Bett im Hauptquartier der Todesser. Er reagierte nicht auf Snapes Aufforderung._

„_Nun kommen Sie schon! Wir sollten uns beeilen." Snape zog Draco am Arm und zwng ihn somit sich aufzurichten._

„_Wieso?" schrie Draco ihn an. „Wieso sollte ich ihnen folgen? Sie sind doch gekommen um mich umzubringen. Warum tun sie es nicht gleich jetzt hier?"_

„_Weil ich nicht vor habe sie zu töten." Er ging an Draco vorbei, öffnete einen Schrank, nahm eine Tasche heraus, stopfte einige von Dracos Sachen hinein und warf sie ihm zu._

„_Was haben sie vor? Und was soll das heißen, sie haben nicht vor mich zu töten? Ist das nicht ihr Befehl?oder sind sie mit einem Mal feige geworden? Sie schrecken doch sonst nicht davor zurück Menschen umzubringen."_

_KLATSCH_

_Snape hatte Draco eine Ohrfeige verpasst. „Sie haben keine Ahnung aus welchen Beweggründen ich handle. Und hätte ich ihrer Mutter nicht geschworen, würde ich sie ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Doch ihr Schicksal ist auch meines und ich habe noch nicht vor zu sterben."_

_Draco verstand nicht. Was hatte das zu bedeuten sein Schicksal war auch das Snapes? Was war es genau was Snape seiner Mutter Geschworen hatte? Warum wollte Snape den Befehl des dunklen Lords nicht ausführen? Wegen eines Schwurs?_

_Snape war zur Tür gegangen und spähte hinaus._

„_Was soll das heißen sie haben meiner Mutter geschworen?"_

„_Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit, wir müssen uns beeilen."_

„_Ich will es wissen, jetzt!"_

„_Benehmen sie sich nicht wie ein kleine Kind!"_

„_JETZT!" Draco drohte mit erhobenem Zauberstab, doch Snape war schneller._

„_Sie dummer Junge!" mit einem Wink von Snapes Zauberstab entglitt Draco der Seinige und Snape fing ihn auf. „Aber gut, wie sie wünschen. Ihre Mutter kam kurz nachdem sie Todesser wurden zu mir und bat mich darum sie zu beschützen. Sie nahm mir das Versprechen ab und wir besiegelten es mit einem unbrechbaren Schwur."_

_Draußen auf dem Flur waren Schritte zu hören._

„_Verdammt!" fluchte Snape „Kommen sie." Wieder zog er Draco am Arm und schubste ihn hinter die Tür._

_Eine Sekunde später stand Goyle in eben dieser. „Was ist los Snape? Wo ist der Junge?"_

„_Er ist abgehauen. Das Zimmer war leer als ich hier eintraf. Los Geh und Schlag Alarm!"_

_Goyle verschwand._

_Kurz Darauf zog Snape Draco hinter der Tür hervor, aus dem Zimmer und den Gang hinab in die entgegengesetzte Richtung in der Goyle verschwunden war._

_Endlich verstand Draco und lief los, Snape an der Seite. Sie liefen eine Treppe hinunter, einen weiteren Gang entlang und wieder um eine Treppe hinauf. Trotz dass Draco bereits ein Jahr in diesem Versteck gelebt hatte, kannte er diesen Teil nicht. Doch Snape führte ihn durch dieses Labyrinth von Gängen und Treppen, als würde dieser diesen Weg täglich beschreiten. Endlich erreichten sie eine T¨r die ins Freie führte._

_Mit einem Mal hörten sie laute Stimmen die rasch näher kamen._

_Snape stieß Draco durch die geöffnete Tür. „Lauf!"_

_Draco lief los, dicht gefolgt von Snape. Er spürte wie Flüche an ihnen vorbei surrten. Ohne sich umzusehen warfen sie Flüche zurück. Sie mussten die Brücke am Fluss erreichen, dann konnten sie disapparieren._

_Plötzlich hörte Draco einen Aufschrei und wie jemand auf die Erde prallte. Er wand sich um und sah, dass es Snape war, der sich bereits wieder aufrichtete, allerdings hielt er sich die Schulter._

_Nicht auf die heranstürmenden Todesser achtend stürzte Draco zurück um Snape zu stützen. Es waren jetzt nur noch wenige Meter und die Flüche zischten nur noch wenige Millimeter an ihren Köpfen vorbei. Dann endlich hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht, sie disapparierten..._

„Ich verstehe sehr gut, dass sie es sich noch einmal überlegen müssen. Doch möchte ich sie bitten sich recht bald zu entscheiden, denn es liegen uns sehr viele Bewerbungen vor und..."

„Nein."

Smith sah ihn erstaunt an. „Sie lehnen ab?"

„Nein, ich muss es mir nicht mehr überlegen. Ich nehme ihr Angebot sehr gern an und freue mich darauf bald richtig für sie arbeiten zu können."

Smith lächelte. „Dann heisse ich sie hiermit herzlich willkommen! Nun aber wieder zum ernsten Teil. Die UTZ-Prüfungen, die sie nachholen sollen sind die in Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde, Verwandlungen, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, alte Runen und Arithmantik."

Draco seufzte innerlich auf, es waren ganz schön viele Fächer und Arithmantik war das wohl langweiligste fach überhaupt.

„Ich gebe ihnen den Montag frei, damit sie sich im Ministerium anmelden können."

Smith stand auf, Draco tat es ihm gleich.

„Vielen Dank Sir."

„Ich freue mich auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit." Mit diesen Worten geleitete Smith Draco zur Tür hinaus.

Er konnte es kaum fassen, noch vor zwei Wochen hatte er geglaubt, sein Leben könnte nicht viel schlechter laufen, und jetzt hatte er wieder eine Zukunftsperspektive, die Aussicht auf einen Job, den er sich besser nicht hätte wünschen können und er hatte Hermine... Was wird sie wohl dazu sagen?


	12. Kopfschmerzen

Kopfschmerzen

Hermine erwachte mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen.

"Oh man!Hätte ich bloss nicht noch mit dem Feuerwiskey angefangen!" dachte sie.

Das Letzte woran sie sich erinnern konnte war ein riesiges Feuerwerk und Julie und Fred, die sich auf der Tanzfläche küssten.

Hermine versuchte sich aufzurichten und blickte hinüber zu Julies Bett, sie war nicht da. „Das hätte ich mir denken können." Sie ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen.

„Hmpf... am besten bleibe ich heute im Bett liegen." Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sich krampfhaft daran zu erinnern wie sie nach Hause gekommen war. Plötzlich tauchten Bilder von Demelza auf und wie diese ihr ein Glas mit dunkelroter Flüssigkeit über Hermines Top goss.

„Bitte lass es Kein Elfenwein gewesen sein!" schoss es Hermine in den Kopf und mit einem Mal fiel ihr alles wieder ein...

Demelza war mal wieder mit einigen ihrer Freundinnen verschwunden und Ron stand allein an der Bar. Hermine wollte ihm Gesellschaft leisten, denn es kam ihr furchtbar dumm vor nicht mehr mit ihrem besten Freund sprechen zu können nur weil sie einmal mit ihm zusammen gewesen und seine Neue eifersüchtig war. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, doch so konnte es nicht weiter gehen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten sie auch schon ein gemeinsames Thema gefunden, Ginny und Harry.

„Ich habe damals schon fast nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass die beiden noch zueinander finden." meinte Hermine. „Harry hat, aber auch ganz schön lange gebraucht."

„Du bist gut Hermine, für mich kam das alles sehr überraschend. Ich dachte immer Ginny war für ihn wie eine Schwester, das hatte er jedenfalls immer behauptet."

„Ach Ron, du hast damals ja sowieso nicht viel mitbekommen." lachte Hermine. „Ich sage ja nur Lavender Brown. Aber du erwartest doch wohl nicht im Ernst, dass er dir davon hätte erzählen sollen, so wie du dich jedem von Ginnys Freunden gegenüber benommen hast."

„Hmm... du hast wahrscheinlich recht." meinte Ron nachdenklich.

Der DJ wechselte gerade die Musik.

„Oh das Lied ist gut. Komm lass uns tanzen."

Hermine starrte ihn an. „Du tanzt?"

„Nun ja, ja." er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist."

„Ich trete dir schon nicht auf die Füße." grinste Ron.

„Das meinte ich auch nicht, ich dachte da eher an deine Freundin."

„Ach mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, den Ärger bekomme ich ab und das werde ich schon überleben."

„Na wenn du meinst."

Gemeinsam begaben sie sich auf die Tanzfläche. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, da drängte Demelza sich auch schon zwischen sie.

„Hey Schatz, da bist du ja, ich habe mich schon gewundert, wo du bist." meinte Ron und wollte sie Küssen.

Doch sie drehte den Kopf weg. „Und deshalb machst du dich an deine Ex ran?"

„Das glaubst du doch wohl nicht wirklich. Du weißt, dass ich dich Liebe."

„Ach, dann war es also andersherum, sie hat sich an dich ran gemacht." sie drehte sich zu Hermine um. „Aber das hätte ich mir ja auch denken können. Diese kleine Besserwisserin ist eifersüchtig."

„Ach mach dich doch nicht lächerlich, wer von uns beiden ist denn hier eifersüchtig?"

„Auf dich kleine Schlampe soll ich eifersüchtig sein? Das ich nicht lache!"

„Denk doch was du willst." Hermine wandte sich zum gehen.

Demelza packte sie an der Schulter und zog sie wieder zu sich herum. „Was ich will ist, dass du deine dreckigen Finger von meinem Freund lässt."

„Oh ich fasse es nicht. Falls du es immer noch nicht kapiert hast, hier noch einmal zum Mitschreiben. Ron und ich sind Freunde, die besten Freunde, und da wirst du nichts dran ändern."

„Ach ja? Das wollen wir doch mal sehen." und Demelza schüttete Hermine das Glas über die Brust.

„Du Miststück!" fluchte Hermine und stieß Demelza von sich.

Diese stieß zurück und es entstand ein Gerangel. Sie versuchten sich gegenseitig auf den Boden zu drücken. Doch plötzlich merkte Hermine, wie jemand sie von hinten packte und von ihrer Rivalin fort zog.

„Hermine, komm runter! Das hast du nicht nötig." Es war Harry, der sie nun durch die Menge nach draußen zog.

„Was bildet sich diese Kuh eigentlich ein!? Der werde ich es zeigen." sie versuchte sich von Harry loszureißen.

„Hermine, du hast zu viel getrunken, lass mich dich nach Hause bringen."

„Nicht bevor ich dieser Schnepfe gezeigt habe wer hier die Schlampe ist."

„Hemine!" Harry packte sie noch fester und zwang sie so ihm in die Augen zu schauen. „Komm doch endlich wieder zu dir! Jetzt machst du dich lächerlich. Ich bringe dich jetzt nach Hause und ich dulde keine Widerworte." ...

„Oh Gott wie Peinlich!" murmelte Hermine und zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf. Ich muss mich bei Fred und George entschuldigen." dachte sie. „Man Hermine, da hast du dir ja was geleistet." schalt sie sich selbst. „Ich kann doch Ron nie wieder unter die Augen treten und Ginny ist bestimmt enttäuscht von mir. Wie konnte ich mich dazu nur hinreißen lassen?"

Der Kopfschmerz, durch die peinliche Erinnerung verdrängt, kam nun wieder.

„Au!" stöhnte sie.

Sie musste hinüber zum Schrank um einen Trank gegen die Schmerzen zu nehmen, doch es fiel ihr schwer aus dem Bett zu kommen. Als sie sich aufrichtete schossen ihr Tränene in die Augen.

Sie wankte hinüber zum Schränkchen, in dem Julie und sie die Tränke aufbewahrten, sie fing an ihn auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Trank durch zu wühlen, doch zu ihrem Grauen konnte sie keinen finden.

„Das geschieht dir recht!" murmelte sie.

Sie wühlte noch etwas weiter und fand ganz hinten im Schrank eine Packung mit Muggelschmerztabletten.

„Naja, besser als nichts." sagte sie zu sich selbst und schluckte gleich zwei auf einmal.

Sie wollte sich gerade wieder ins Bett legen, da fiel ihr Blick auf den Wecker der auf ihrem Nachtschrank stand. Es war bereits halb Zwei am Nachmittag. Da fiel es ihr wieder ein.

„Verdammt! Draco, den habe ich ja ganz vergessen."

Und trotz dem ihr Körper heftig rebellierte, wand sie sich in Richtung Badezimmer und schlüpfte unter die Dusche.

Das Wasser hatte eine Belebende Wirkung, auch wenn der Kopfschmerz nichts von seiner Intensität verloren hatte.

Als sie endlich fertig war, war es auch schon an der Zeit zu gehen. Doch zuerst schluckte sie noch zwei von diesen Schmerztabletten. Dann schnappte sie sich ihre Handtasche und machte sich auf den Weg in den Park vor ihrem Wohnheim. Von dort disapparierte sie nach London.

Sie landete in einer Gasse in der Nähe des Cafés auf einem Abfallcontainer.

„Na toll! Memo an mich selbst, nicht mit Kopfschmerzen apparieren."

Sie sprang hinunter und kam ins straucheln.

„Warum habe ich mich ausgerechnet heute mit ihm verabredet?"

Sie trat hinaus auf die sonnenbeschienene Straße. Das Licht verursachte eine neue Welle von Kopfschmerz. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern.

„Au! Hört das denn heute gar nicht mehr auf?" fragte sie sich.

„Hey Hermine! Schön, dass du gekommen bist." klang es fröhlich von Draco, der mit einem Mal vor ihr stand.

Hermine öffnete langsam die Augen.

„Draco, wieso sollte ich nicht kommen? Wir waren doch hier verabredet." Es klang etwas sehr forsch und als sie sah, dass das Lächeln von Dracos Gesicht verschwand, tat es ihr Leid. „Entschuldige bitte! Ich war gestern auf einem Geburtstag und habe wohl etwas zu viel gefeiert." Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, doch bereute sie es gleich, denn der Schmerz pochte wieder auf. „Au!" Sie fasste sich an die Stirn.

„Ach je! Warum hast du keinen Trank eingenommen?" fragte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Er sorgte sich wirklich um sie.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Keiner da."

„Komm mit!" Draco nahm sie an der Hand und zog sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, als die in der das Café lag.

„Was machst du?" fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Dir helfen." Antwortete er.

Sie blickte ihn verwundert an.

„Komm einfach mit."

Sie gingen die Straße entlang, bogen um eine Ecke, überquerten eine andere Straße und bogen wiederum um eine Ecke. Mit einem Mal führte er sie in ein Haus und eine Treppe hinauf, erst da verstand sie wo sie sich befand. Sie blieb stehen und plötzlich konnte sie Harrys Stimme hören. _„Versprich mir, dass du nie mit ihm allein bist!"_

„Ehm... Draco, ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist."

Er schaute sie schief an. „Was meinst du?"

„Ich meine... also weißt du... ich sollte nicht mit dir in deine Wohnung kommen."

„Du vertraust mir nicht." Er ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Draco, versteh doch! Für mich ist das alles neu. Und ich habe Angst, dass es ein Fehler ist."

Er lehnte sich an die Wand und seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich dich überzeugen soll, wenn du mir keine Chance gibst."

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Beth trat in den Hausflur.

„Oh! Guten Tag Draco! Wie ich sehe hast du Besuch." Sie trat auf Hermine zu. „Ich bin Beth und freue mich sie kennen zu lernen." Beth streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

Hermine erwiderte die Geste. „Ich bin Hermine Granger, eine ehemalige Schulkameradin von Draco."

Beth ging an den Beiden vorbei die Treppe hinauf. „Ach Draco, magst du heute Abend zum Essen vorbeikommen oder habt ihr beiden Hübschen etwas anderes vor?"

Draco schaute Hermine an, dann wandte er sich wieder Beth zu. „Ich würde sehr gern..."

„Tut mir Leid für sie Beth!" unterbrach Hermine ihn. „Wir sind schon verabredet."

Beth lächelte. „Dann wünsche ich euch Beiden viel Spaß." Sie verschwand in ihrer Wohnung.

Draco starrte Hermine an. „Wir sind verabredet?"

„Nun ja, ich dachte... aber wenn du keine Lust hast..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und der Schmerz drang wieder in ihr Bewusstsein. „Au!"

„Oh, deine Kopfschmerzen. Komm mit rein, ich verspreche dir auch, dass wir gleich wieder gehen, wenn du den Trank zu dir genommen hast."

„Das brauchst du gar nicht, ich komme auch so mit.

Draco schloss die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf und gemeinsam traten sie ein. Er ging direkt in die Küche, öffnete einen Schrank und holte ein Fläschchen hervor, das er Hermine reichte.

„Danke." Sie nahm es ihm ab, entkorkte es und leerte es in einem Zug. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen und wartete darauf, das die Wirkung eintrat. Sie musste nicht lange warten, denn fast augenblicklich merkte sie, wie ihre Gedanken so leicht wie Luft durch sie hindurch strömten.

Draco beobachtete sie dabei. Was war es, das sie so schnell hat ihre Meinung ändern lassen?

„Du bist mutig, was wenn ich vorgehabt hätte dich zu vergiften?"

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. „Nun ja, erstens hätte ich das wohl gemerkt, da die meisten Schmerztränke eher trüb und dickflüssig sind und die meisten Gifte klar."

Er zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und Zweitens, glaube ich seit der Begegnung mit Beth, dass ich dir trauen kann."

Er lächelte. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Hmm... ich bin dafür, dass du mir jetzt erstmal deine Wohnung zeigst. Dies hier, würde ich sagen, ist die Küche."

„Stimmt." Er lachte. „Wenn sie mir folgen mögen." Er trat hinaus in den Flur und sie folgte ihm. „Hier zu ihrer Rechten, das Badezimmer." Er deutete auf eine Tür zu ihrer Rechten. „Zu ihrer Linken, das Wohnzimmer." Er deutete nach links. „Und gerade aus das Schlafzimmer."

„Sehr schön." sagte sie und band sich ihren Schal ab. „Aber findest du nicht, dass du etwas viel heizt?"

Er schaute sie verwundert an. „Nein, eigentlich heize ich fast gar nicht."

„Sicher?"

Er ging hinüber zur Heizung im Wohnzimmer. „Ja, die ist aus."

Sie zog ihren Mantel aus. „Und du bist dir auch sicher, dass das ein Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen war?"

„Ja natürlich! Was ist denn los mit dir?"

„Oh verdammt!" sie schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Ich habe vergessen, dass ich vorhin Muggelschmerztabletten genommen habe. Das muss eine Reaktion auf die Mischung mit dem Trank sein."

„Wovon redest du?"

„Ich habe das Gefühl ich verglühe!" jammerte Hermine und zog sich ihren Pullover aus, so dass sie nur in Jeans und Top dastand.

„Oh!" er versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Vielleicht solltest du da einen Trank zum abkühlen nehmen."

Sie sah ihn böse an. „Damit ich vielleicht noch mehr Nebenwirkungen erlebe? Wohl eher nicht!" Sie warf ihre Sachen auf einen Sessel. „Wir gehen jetzt eine Runde spazieren, da draußen ist es jedenfalls kühl." Sie zog ihn am Arm aus der Wohnung.

Sie waren nur ein kurzes Stück gegangen, da fragte Hermine mit einem Mal, „Gibt es eigentlich einen besonderen Grund, warum du vorhin als wir uns trafen so guter Laune warst?"

Das hatte Draco schon fast vergessen. „Zunächst einmal weil ich mich gefreut habe dich wieder zu sehen."

Hermine war verwundert das so offen von ihm zu hören.

„Und dann hatte ich heute noch ein Gespräch mit meinem Vorgesetzten."

„Oh! Aha, und das heißt jetzt was genau?"

„Das heißt, dass ich, wenn ich einige ZAG-Prüfungen nachhole, eine Ausbildung zum Tränkebrauer machen kann."

„Das ist ja großartig!" Sie strahlte ihn an. „Aber erzähl! Was hat er genau gesagt?"

Er erzählte es ihr ausführlich.

„Und wann gehst du und meldest dich für die Prüfungen an?"

„Heiler Smith hat mir den Montag frei gegeben dafür."

„Das passt ja. Dann können wir uns danach treffen. Denn ich habe auch einen Termin im Ministerium."

Draco war perplex und erfreut zu gleich, sie dachte bereits an ein neuerliches Treffen.

„Ja gern, aber darf ich fragen, warum du ins Ministerium sollst?

„Oh habe ich dir das noch nicht erzählt? Normalerweise erzähle ich jedem davon. Ich habe vor eine Schule zu gründen."

„Was? Hältst du das nicht für ein... eh... etwas hoch gestecktes Ziel?"

„Nein, ich denke ich kann es schaffen und ich habe auch schon viel Unterstützung von verschiedenen Leuten bekommen."

„Naja, ich meine nur, dass du mit Hogwarts eine sehr starke Konkurrenz hast."

„Achso, entschuldige bitte! Ich habe vor ein Grundschule zu errichten und eventuell auch einen Kindergarten."

„Einen was? Kindergarten? Das hört sich ja an, als wolltest du die Kinder einpflanzen und gießen."

„Naja im übertragenen Sinn stimmt das auch."

Nun war er völlig verwirrt.

„Ein Kindergarten ist eine Einrichtung, in der Kinder von drei bis sechs untergebracht werden während die Eltern arbeiten. Erklärte sie. „Man pflanzt sie sozusagen in ein soziales Netzwerk und gießt sie mit Aufmerksamkeit."

„Das hört sich ja toll an, aber meinst du, dass es genug Leute gibt, die das wollen? Ich meine bis jetzt haben das doch die Hauselfen übernommen oder?"

„Ja klar, oder die Mütter. Aber nicht jede Familie hat einen Hauselfen und nicht jede Mutter hat Lust zu Hause zu bleiben und den ganzen Tag auf die Kinder auf zu passen." so langsam stieg in ihr Wut auf.

„Ich weiß nicht,bis jetzt hat das doch auch so geklappt. Und ich finde unsere Hauselfen haben mich ganz ordentlich groß bekommen."

„Sicher! Du warst auch kein bisschen arrogant."

„Das hat doch damit nichts zu tun. Sie haben mir alles wichtige beigebracht, so wie lesen und schreiben." Auch er wurde langsam wütend.

„Wofür sie nicht bezahlt werden."

„Das wollen die auch gar nicht!"

Hermine blieb stehen. „Vielleicht wollen das nicht alle, aber so einige und ich bezweifle, dass es je einen Hauselfen in deiner Familie gegeben hat, der glücklich war." Sie hatte sich da hinein gesteigert und schrie nun fast.

Draco wollte etwas erwidern, doch es fehlten ihm die Worte. Es war die Wahrheit, er konnte sich an keinen Hauselfen erinnern, der glücklich war. „Du hast Recht." Er senkte den Blick, damit er sie nicht anschauen musste. „Und ich bin nicht stolz drauf."

Auf einmal wurde Hermine bewusst, was sie gesagt hatte und auch wenn es die Wahrheit war, so half es Draco nicht wieder zurück ins Leben zu finden. „Tut mir Leid."

„Ist schon gut." Er lächelte etwas verkrampft. „Sollen wir weiter gehen?"

Hermine schaute sich um. Sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen welchen weg sie gegangen waren. Dann erkannte sie wo sie sich befanden. „Komm mit! Ich zeig dir wo Muggel sich amüsieren."

„Ist dir denn immer noch warm?" Er musterte sie. Sein Blick blieb kurz an ihrem Dekolleté haften, wanderte an ihrem Hals hinauf und kam dann an ihren Lippen zu stehen. Er spürte wie sein Herz schlug und das Blut durch seine Adern strömte. Er wollte sie küssen. Er wollte sie an sich ziehen und ihre rosigen, weichen Lippen Küssen, ihre seidige Haut streicheln und liebkosen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Hermine hatte seine Musterung bemerkt, war sich allerdings nicht sicher ob sie sich unwohl fühlte oder ob sie es genoss.

„mhh... Ja klar, alles in Ordnung." Er fühlte sich ertappt. „Verdammt nochmal," dachte er, „das ist Hermine Granger und nicht irgend so ein dummes Ding, das du dir ins Bett holen kannst."

„Es ist nicht weit von hier."

Sie gingen weiter, bogen um ein paar Ecken und mit einem Mal standen sie auf einem Platz voller Menschen. Mitten auf dem Platz stand etwas, das Draco noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Was ist das?"

„Das ist das London Eye, ein Riesenrad." erklärte Hermine.

„Aha, hört sich ja gruselig an. Und wozu ist das gut?"

„Nun ja, Muggel setzen sich da hinein um die Aussicht zu genießen."

Draco blickte an dem Ding hinauf. „Dann lass uns die Aussicht genießen gehen."

„Du meinst dort hinauf?" sie schluckte, „So war das nicht gemeint."

„Hast du etwa Angst?" neckte er sie.

„Ich... ehm... nein, also..."

„Dann komm mit!" Er ging schnurstracks auf das Riesenrad zu.

Sie folgte ihm, wenn auch widerwillig. „Draco warte! Ich weiß nicht ob das so eine gute Idee war."

„Und ich dachte Griffindors seien mutig."

„Das hat damit doch nichts zu tun."

„Sondern?"

Sie seufzte resignierend. „Also gut." Sie wollte nicht zugeben, dass sie Höhenangst hatte.

Sie bezahlten und setzten sich in eine der Gondeln. Mit einem Ruck setzte sich das Rad in Bewegung. Draco, der nicht bemerkte, dass Hermine die Augen schloss, freute sich wie ein kleines Kind.

„Toll was sich die Muggel so alles ausdenken. Von hier oben sehen die Leute aus wie Ameisen. Das ist fast wie fliegen." Er beugte sich über den Rand der Gondel, was diese leicht ins Schwingen brachte.

Hermine ließ ein kleines Wimmern hören.

Draco sah sie besorgt an. „Geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Doch, doch, alles in Ordnung." log sie, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

Da verstand Draco und konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Komm schon! Öffne die Augen! Ich verspreche dir, dass du nicht hinaus fällst und es dir gefallen wird."

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und griff im selben Moment, als sie sah wie weit oben sie sich befanden, nach Dracos Arm und krallte sich daran fest. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie in den Abgrund.

„Ist es wirklich so schlimm?" fragte Draco halb belustigt halb besorgt.

Sie nickte.

„Komm her." Er machte seinen Arm los, legte ihn ihr um die Schultern und zog sie etwas näher an sich heran.

Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Das Riesenrad drehte noch einige Runden, während derer sie still dasaßen und die Nähe zum jeweils Anderen genossen. Als sie anhielten und wieder ausstiegen, wagten sie es nicht einander in die Augen zu schauen.

„Ich glaube wir sollten wieder zurück gehen." meinte Hermine. „Die Nebenwirkungen lassen langsam nach."

Auf dem Rückweg sprachen sie nicht besonders viel. Was hatte das gerade eben zu bedeuten?

Zurück in der Wohnung, nahm Draco eine leise Melodie wahr. Zu seiner Verwunderung, schien sie aus seinem Wohnzimmer zu kommen.

„Oh, wer ist das denn jetzt?" meinte Hermine und ging rasch an Draco vorbei, fing an in ihrer Tasche herum zu wühlen und zog ein seltsam aussehendes Ding heraus. Sie klappte das Ding auseinander und die Musik stoppte.

Draco wollte gerade fragen was das für ein Ding sei, da fing sie an zu sprechen.

„Hallo? ... Ach du bist´s Julie... Ja mir geht's gut... Sorry ich war unterwegs und hatte meine Tasche nicht dabei... Ich bin bei Draco... Ja bei ihm Zu hause... Ja ich weiß, dass ich es Harry versprochen habe... Julie lass uns bitte später darüber sprechen... gegen sieben... bis dann!" Sie klappte das seltsame Ding wieder zusammen und schaute Draco an. „Sorry, das war meine Mitbewohnerin. Sie hat sich gewundert wo ich stecke."

„Wie funktioniert das Ding?" Draco deutete auf das Handy, das sie noch immer in der Hand hielt.

„Oh, entschuldige! Ich vergesse immer, dass du Muggelsachen nicht kennst. Das ist ein Handy, wie es genau funktioniert kann ich dir leider nicht erklären. Es ist so in etwa wie ein mobiles Flohnetzwerk nur, dass man nicht dadurch reisen und auch den anderen nicht sehen kann. Man kann lediglich miteinander sprechen, aber das ist um einiges angenehmer, als mit dem Kopf im Kamin zu stecken."

Hermine fand es war eine schwache Beschreibung, doch Draco gab sich damit zufrieden.

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Hast du noch mehr Muggeldinge, die du mir zeigen möchtest?" fragte er.

„Hmm... so spontan fällt mir jetzt nichts ein, aber wir wollten doch gemeinsam essen. Möchtest du etwas bestimmtes?"

Sie setzte sich aufs Sofa, Draco tat es ihr gleich.

„Nein ich habe keinen besonderen Wunsch."

„Hmm... um einkaufen zu gehen ist es mittlerweile zu spät. Wie wäre es wenn wir etwas kommen lassen? Bist du eher für asiatisches Essen oder für Pizza?"

„Asiatisch klingt gut."

„Dann bestelle ich jetzt etwas."

Draco beobachtete, wie Hermine das Handy wieder auseinander klappte und darauf herumdrückte. Dann sprach sie wieder hinein. Er war erstaunt, denn die Bestellung schien lediglich aus Nummern zu bestehen.

Sie klappte das Handy zusammen. „Das Essen kommt in etwa einer halben Stunde."

„Gut."

„Sag mal, was sind das eigentlich für UTZ-Prüfungen die du nachholen sollst?"

Draco war verwirrt wegen des schnellen Themenwechsel. „Nun, zunächst einmal die in Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde, Verwandlungen, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, alte Runen und Arithmantik." Er zählte an den Fingern ab. „Ach ja, Zaubertränke natürlich auch."

„Ui, das sind ganz schön viele. Hast du darüber nachgedacht, Severus Snape zu fragen, ob er dir dabei helfen könnte? Das würde mit Sicherheit viel schneller gehen."

Er atmete tief ein, stand auf und ging hinüber zum Fenster. Er stand nun mit dem Rücken zu ihr. „Ich würde es lieber meiden Snape um Hilfe zu bitten."

„Aber warum? Du warst doch immer sein Lieblingsschüler."

„Hermine ich möchte darüber nicht mehr sprechen. Lass uns bitte das Thema wechseln."

„Aber..."

„Lass es, ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern." Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um.

„Schön wie du willst, ich habe es ja nur gut gemeint."

„Und dafür bin ich dir auch dankbar." er setzte sich nun wieder zu ihr. „Erzähl mir von deiner Mitbewohnerin, ist sie ein Muggel?"

„Nein, sie ist auch eine Hexe. Hmm.. wie könnte ich sie am besten beschreiben? Kannst du dich an die Weasley-Zwillinge erinnern?"

„Ja klar, die haben doch immer so viel Chaos angerichtet."

„Sie ist eine weibliche Ausgabe von ihnen."

„Oh je! Du Arme!"

„Ach wir haben es eigentlich immer ganz lustig." Sie begann Geschichten zu erzählen, wie die in der sie Helium-Bonbons an die Dozenten verteilt hatte und diese allesamt eine piepsige Stimme bekamen.

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür.

„Da kommt das Essen." Hermine sprang auf.

Draco folgte ihr und staunte nicht schlecht, denn der Lieferant überreichte Hermine mehrere Tüten mit verschieden großen Schachteln.

Sie bezahlte und schloss die Tür. „Ich hoffe du hast Hunger!" grinste sie.

„Ich hoffe du auch!" lachte er, den Blick noch immer auf das viele Essen gerichtet.

Sie packten es aus und fingen an zu essen.

„Was meintest du eigentlich vorhin damit, dass du Potter etwas versprochen hast?"

Hermine blieb das Essen im Hals stecken und musste husten. „Wann habe ich das denn gesagt?"

„Als du mit deiner Mitbewohnerin gesprochen hast."

„Mhh... also... naja... ich hatte ihm versprochen nicht mit dir allein zu sein." Sie vermied seinen Blick.

„Also weiß er, dass wir uns treffen und er hat nichts dagegen?" Er wusste nicht wie er das aufnehmen sollte.

„Nein, er vertraut mir und meinem Instinkt."

„Aha."

Eine unangenehme stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, bis sie mit dem Essen fertig waren.

Hermine blickte auf die Uhr, es war bereits viertel vor sieben. „Ich muss jetzt los. Sehen wir uns dann am Montag?"

„Ja klar, wo und wann treffen wir uns?"

„Hmm... mein Termin ist um zehn. Wollen wir uns danach im Atrium am Brunnen treffen?"

„Ja, ich werde da sein."

Sie zog sich ihren Pullover und ihren Mantel wieder an.

Er geleitete sie noch zur Tür. „Dann sehen wir uns Montag."

„Ja, das tun wir." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und verschwand.

Draco stand reglos da, befühlte seine Lippen mit den Fingern und starrte ihr nach.


	13. Julie s Glück

Julie´s Glück

„Was meintest du eigentlich vorhin damit, dass du Potter etwas versprochen hast?"

Hermine blieb das Essen im Hals stecken und musste husten. Woher wusste er davon? „Wann habe ich das denn gesagt?"

„Als du mit deiner Mitbewohnerin gesprochen hast."

„Oh man, Hermine du Schaf! Warum passt du nicht besser auf?" dachte sie, aber es half nichts und sie beschloss ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Mhh... also... naja... ich hatte ihm versprochen nicht mit dir allein zu sein." Sie vermied seinen Blick.

„Also weiß er, dass wir uns treffen und er hat nichts dagegen?"

„Nein, er vertraut mir und meinem Instinkt." antwortete sie. Warum interessierte ihn das so?

„Aha."

Eine unangenehme stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, bis sie mit dem Essen fertig waren.

Hermine fragte sich ob es wirklich nur Neugierde war die Draco hatte fragen lassen oder ob noch mehr dahinter steckte. Doch wie sollte sie das herausbekommen? Dann fasste sie einen Plan.

Hermine blickte auf die Uhr, es war bereits viertel vor sieben. „Ich muss jetzt los. Sehen wir uns dann am Montag?"

„Ja klar, wo und wann treffen wir uns?"

„Hmm... mein Termin ist um zehn. Wollen wir uns danach im Atrium am Brunnen treffen?"

„Ja, ich werde da sein."

Sie zog sich ihren Pullover und ihren Mantel wieder an.

Er geleitete sie noch zur Tür. „Dann sehen wir uns Montag."

„Ja, das tun wir." Jetzt oder nie. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss, seine Reaktion würde ihr schon verraten, ob er es ehrlich meinte oder ob er andere Absichten hatte. Doch er stand nur da wie versteinert. Schnell drehte sie sich um und verschwand.

„Oh man, wenn ich da mal nicht in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten bin." Dachte Hermine, als sie aus der Haustür trat, in eine Gasse bog und sie von dort aus disapparierte. Sie landete auf dem Campus. „Er wirkte wirklich nicht, als ob er es unangenehm fand. Wie soll ich ihm nur das nächste Mal gegenübertreten? Das wird mehr als peinlich."

Doch hatte sie es wirklich nur aus diesem einen Grund getan? Sie hatte zuvor noch nie einen Jungen oder Mann geküsst, den sie nicht im geringsten attraktiv fand.

„Er sieht eigentlich nicht schlecht aus. Vielleicht ein Bisschen blass." dachte sie. Hatte sie sich nicht auch in seinen Armen oben auf dem Riesenrad geborgen gefühlt?

„Verdammt Hermine! Du bist dabei dich in Draco Malfoy zu verlieben. Wach endlich auf! Das geht nicht, denk daran was er getan hat." tadelte ihr Gewissen sie.

Mittlerweile war sie an ihrer Zimmertür angelangt, sie schloss auf und trat ein.

Julie saß auf ihrem Bett, umringt von einem Haufen Bücher und Papieren. Hermine hatte noch nie verstanden wie sie so lernen konnte.

„Da bist du ja endlich! Ich habe mir echt sorgen gemacht. Wie kommt es, dass du bei diesem Malfoy warst?"

„Sorry, aber ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass ich heute mit ihm verabredet war."

„Ja, das schon, aber warum warst du bei ihm zu Hause? Du hast doch Harry versprochen nicht mit ihm allein zu sein."

„Ich weiß was ich Harry versprochen habe."

„Und warum hältst du dich nicht dran?"

Hermine konnte merken, dass ihre Freundin begann sich aufzuregen. „Julie komm runter! Es ist nichts geschehen. Wir haben lediglich mit einander gegessen."

„Hermine wo ist nur deine Vorsicht geblieben?"

„Die ist vermutlich gestern Abend flöten gegangen." sagte sie mit dem Anflug eines Lachens und hoffte damit das Thema wechseln zu können. Was ihr auch gelang.

„Ha!" Julie prustete los. „Das war echt mal ein Erlebnis! Ich kann dir sagen Fred und George sind begeistert von eurer kleinen Showeinlage."

„Oh man Julie. Ich finde das gar nicht so lustig. Ich muss mich morgen bei den anderen entschuldigen und mit Demelza muss ich auch reden."

„Das wirst du nicht. Demelza ist hier diejenige, die sich entschuldigen muss. Keiner macht dich dafür verantwortlich. Du hast nichts unrechtes getan. Sie hat sich hinterher noch ordentlich mit Ron gestritten. Ich glaube deren Beziehung liegt vorerst auf Eis."

„Was? Das wollte ich nicht!" Hermine war bestürzt.

„Ach die raufen sich schon wieder zusammen. Bei denen geht´s doch sowieso immer auf und ab. Ich denke wenn Demelza nicht bald ihre Eifersucht in den Griff bekommt, dann wird Ron es nicht mehr lange mit ihr aushalten, so sehr er sie auch liebt."

„Du hast Recht. Es war wohl wirklich nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das alles eskaliert. Ich finde es echt schade. Ich wäre gern mit ihr befreundet gewesen." Hermine setzte sich zu Julie aufs Bett.

„Ich finde es auch schade, aber wie gesagt, solange sie ihre Eifersucht nicht in den Griff bekommt ist da nichts zu machen."

„Du hast recht. Danke, dass du zu mir hältst." Sie umarmte ihre Freundin.

„Ist doch Ehrensache." Julie legte ihre Bücher weg. „Und jetzt erzähl! Wo warst du mit Malfoy? Ihr habt jawohl nicht den ganzen Nachmittag lang gegessen."

„Wir sind mit dem London Eye gefahren." war Hermines knappe Antwort.

„Du bist was? Das glaube ich dir nicht."

„Es stimmt aber." Hermine berichtete kurz wie es dazu gekommen war und was es war, das sie Malfoy in seine Wohnung folgen ließ.

„Und da ist wirklich nicht mehr gelaufen?" fragte Julie neckend.

„Nein." log Hermine, den Kuss verschwieg sie. „Ich bin ja nicht du." grinste sie.

„Was soll das denn heißen?" fragte Julie empört.

„Wo warst du denn die ganze Nacht? In deinem Bett jedenfalls nicht."

„Das" meinte Julie und lief leicht rosa an, „Ist etwas völlig Anderes."

„Du hast Recht, denn ich bin nicht verliebt." Entsprach das der Wahrheit? Hermine wusste es einfach nicht. „Aber erzähl! Seid ihr jetzt endlich ein Paar?"

„Ja!" sagte sie strahlend und begann zu erzählen...

_...Julie war gerade dabei sich Ginnys Verlobungsring genauer anzuschauen, da tauchte Fred an ihrer Seite auf._

„_Hier dein Butterbier." er reichte ihr eine Flasche._

„_Danke!" sagte sie ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Ginny der Ring ist echt wunderschön."_

„_Ja finde ich auch!" Ginnys Augen leuchteten vor Glück._

„_Schatz, dort hinten sind Luna und Neville wollen wir die Beiden eben begrüßen gehen?" meldete sich Harry zu Wort._

„_Ja klar. Julie wir sehen uns später dann noch." meinte Ginny._

„_Sicher." Und schon waren die Beiden in der Menge verschwunden._

_Nicht wissend was sie jetzt tun sollte, nahm sie einen Schluck von dem Butterbier, damit sie Fred nicht ansehen brauchte. Warum fiel es ihr so schwer, bei anderen Männern hatte sie nie Probleme._

„_Hast du Lust zu tanzen?"_

_Sie schaute ihn kurz verwundert an. „Nichts lieber als das."_

„_Na dann los!" er nahm sie an die Hand und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche._

_Sie tanzten schon eine ganze Weile, als mit einem Mal ein riesiges Getöse die doch recht laute Musik überschallte._

_Julie schaute Fred erschrocken an. „Was geht da draußen vor sich?"_

„_Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer." er runzelte die Stirn._

_Die Leute strömten bereits ins Freie, um nachzusehen._

„_Komm!" er nahm sie wieder an der Hand und sie folgten der Menge._

_Draußen angekommen wanderten ihre Blicke gen Himmel. Irgendjemand hatte ein gewaltiges Feuerwerk losgelassen. Die Luft war erfüllt vom Zischen und Knallen der Raketen und der AH´s und OH´s der umher Stehenden._

„_Wie schön!" meinte Julie, als sich ein besonders farbenprächtiges Lichtermeer direkt über ihren Köpfen ausbreitete._

„_Nicht so schön wie du!" flüsterte Fred in ihr Ohr. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über neben ihr gestanden und sie beobachtet. Das Feuerwerk brachte ihre ohnehin schon leuchtenden Augen so stark zum funkeln, dass er sich völlig in ihnen verlor._

_Julie stockte der Atem. Hatte sie das gerade Richtig verstanden? Sie schaute ihm das erste Mal an diesem Abend richtig an und konnte nun in seinen Augen, die in diesem Moment so liebevoll auf sie hinunter schaute, lesen, dass er die Wahrheit sprach._

_Ihre Gesichter kamen sich immer näher. Fred´s Finger streichelten sanft Julie´s Wange. Sie schloss die Augen und nur eine Sekunde darauf spürte sie seine Lippen auf den ihren, zuerst zögernd doch dann immer forschender. Sie versanken in diesem ersten Kuss und vergaßen alles was um ihnen herum geschah..._

... „Danach haben wir uns lange über alle möglichen Dinge unterhalten, bis eure Showeinlage kam." Julie lachte.

„Schön, dass ihr euch amüsiert habt." meinte Hermine bitter.

„Ach jetzt sei mal nicht so! Jedenfalls wollte ich danach eigentlich nach Hause zu dir, aber Harry meinte er habe dich ins Bett gebracht und dass du gleich eingeschlafen bist. Also bin ich da geblieben bis alle weg waren. Als wir dann mit dem Portschlüssel zurück in Fred´s Wohnung gereist waren, hat er mich gefragt, ob ich nicht noch einen Kaffee mit ihm wollte und du kennst mich ja, zu Kaffee kann ich nicht nein sagen."

„Ja, ja der Kaffee.." Hermine kicherte.

„Nun ja, ich bin dann auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen, bevor er den Kaffee fertig hatte."

„Klar! Eingeschlafen." Hermine grinste.

„Du kannst mir ruhig glauben!" Julie schmiss ein Kissen nach ihrer Freundin.

Hermine fing es auf. „Ich glaube dir ja." sagte sie wenig überzeugend.

„Heute Morgen wurde ich allerdings mit einem Kuss geweckt." gab Julie mit leicht rosa Wangen zu. „Und zum Frühstück hatte er auch schon gedeckt."

Hermine blinzelte. „So viel Romantik hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut."

„Ich war auch überrascht." gestand sie.

Die beiden Freundinnen redeten noch eine Weile, dann legten sie sich zu Bett.

Was würde geschehen, wenn sie Draco am Montag wieder sah? War sie zu weit gegangen mit dem Kuss? Und sollte sie sich dafür entschuldigen? Am besten sie erwähnte es nicht. Wenn er darüber reden wollte sollte er den ersten Schritt tun. Hoffentlich hatte sie bis dahin eine Antwort parat!


	14. Im Ministerium

Im Ministerium

Am Montag Morgen war Hermine furchtbar nervös. Das ganze Wochenende hatte sie damit verbracht ihre Unterlagen noch einmal durch zu sehen. Die Beschreibung des Konzeptes für die Zaubergrundschule hatte sie schon vor einer Ewigkeit fertiggestellt. Sie hatte ihre Zeugnismappe um einige Prüfungsergebnisse erweitert und in den letzten Monaten hatte sie sich immer wieder bemüht geeignete Häuser zu finden, in denen zweihundert Schüler Platz hatten. Sie war sich sicher, dass so viele Schüler kommen würden, wenn sie erst einmal die Schule geöffnet hatte.  
Doch was wenn sie die Schule nicht eröffnen konnte? Was wenn das Ministerium sie ablehnen und damit ihren Traum zerstören würde? Was dann? Würde sie es aufgeben und vielleicht sogar ihre Ausbildung zur Aurorin aufnehmen? NEIN! Sie würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen, sie würde kämpfen, bis sie ihr Ziel erreichen würde.  
Sie apparierte ins Ministerium und noch völlig in Gedanken, hörte sie plötzlich Jemanden hinter sich rufen. Sie wand sich um und sah, dass es Ron war.  
„Hey Hermine! Ich habe ganz vergessen, dass du heute diesen Termin hier hast."  
„Hey Ron! Du warst sicherlich auch mit etwas anderem beschäftigt. Ich habe gehört, dass es zwischen dir und Demelza Krach gegeben hat. Hat sie sich mittlerweile wieder etwas beruhigt?"  
Ron schnitt eine Grimasse. „Nein, aber das soll nicht dein Problem sein. Sie hat sich daneben benommen. Das wird schon wieder."  
„Wenn du meinst." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Sie ließen ihre Zauberstäbe registrieren und gingen zu den Aufzügen.  
„Na, bist du aufgeregt?" fragte Ron und musterte sie aus den Augenwinkeln.  
„Ja und wie! Das ist fast so schlimm, wie vor den Prüfungen in Hogwarts."  
„Das ist doch ein super Zeichen!"  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
„Naja, du hast nie eine Prüfung nicht bestanden." grinste er.  
Sie lächelte. Es war lieb von ihm, dass er versuchte sie zu beruhigen, auch wenn es nicht wirkte.  
Sie erreichten die Aufzüge.  
„Weshalb bist du eigentlich hier?"  
„Wegen so einem Fitnesstest. Die haben sich noch immer nicht für einen Hüter entschieden." er verdrehte die Augen.  
Der Aufzug setzte sich in Bewegung und die seltsame Frauenstimme erklang. „Siebter Stock, Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten, mit der Zentrale der Britischen und Irischen Quidditch-Liga, dem Offiziellen Koboldstein-Klub und dem Büro für Lächerliche Patente"  
„Hier muss ich raus. Viel Glück! Und sag mir wie es gelaufen ist."  
„Danke, mach ich."  
Wieder allein im Fahrstuhl, überkam sie erneut die Nervosität.  
„Hoffentlich geht das gut!" schoss es ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf.  
Gelegentlich blieb der Aufzug stehen und einige Memos flogen hinein oder hinaus, doch sie blieb allein. Warum brauchte dieses verdammte Ding so lange?  
Endlich im ersten Stock angekommen, trat sie hinaus in einen Raum, von dem sechs Gänge abgingen. Mitten in diesem Raum befand sich eine Rezeption, hinter der eine Hexe an einem Schreibtisch saß und fleißig schrieb.  
Hermine ging zu ihr hinüber und räusperte sich. „Entschuldigen Sie..."  
„Einen Moment!"  
Hermine schaute die Hexe verdutzt an. „Nanu, wie unfreundlich." dachte sie und wartete etwas, doch nichts geschah. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich..."  
„Einen Moment." Die Hexe hatte noch immer nicht aufgeschaut.  
Was sollte das? Wenn das so weiter ging, kam sie zu spät zu ihrem Termin.  
„Hören Sie, ich habe einen Termin im Finanzbüro und wäre ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie mir sagen könnten wo ich hin muss."  
Nun endlich blickte die Hexe auf. Sie musterte Hermine über ihre Brille hinweg. „Vierter Gang, fünfte Tür rechts." Sie wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.  
„Danke!" sagte Hermine knapp. „Na toll! Wenn die hier alle so sind, dann kann das ja heiter werden.." dachte sie.  
Sie ging den Gang hinab und zählte die Türen auf der rechten Seite. Vor der fünften blieb sie stehen, atmete noch einmal tief durch und klopfte dann an.  
Nichts geschah. War sie hier wirklich richtig? Sie blickte den Gang zurück und zählte die Türen erneut. Dies war die fünfte Tür rechts. Sie klopfte erneut an. Wieder kam keine Antwort. Nun würde sie mit Sicherheit zu spät kommen. Es war bereits eine Minute vor Zehn. Hermine wollte gerade wieder zurück zur Rezeption gehen, da erklang von drinnen ein „Herein!". Erleichtert darüber, nicht wieder zurück zu der seltsamen Hexe zu müssen, öffnete sie die Tür und trat hinein. Vor ihr an einem Schreibtisch saß ein älterer, dicker Zauberer. Hermine seufzte innerlich, dieser Zauberer wirkte sehr konservativ und das machte ihre Sache nicht einfacher.  
„Ah! Miss..." der Zauberer blickte auf einen Ordner vor ihm. „...Granger. Sie sind Pünktlich, das gefällt mir." Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.  
„Als hättest du das Klopfen nicht schon beim ersten Mal gehört." dachte sie missmutig, reichte ihm dann aber die Hand. „Guten Tag."  
„Nehmen sie doch Platz!" Er deutete auf einen Lehnstuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Sie setzte sich. „Nun, Ihrer Akte kann ich entnehmen, dass sie vor haben eine Schule für jüngere Schüler zu gründen. Was macht sie so sicher, dass ihr Vorhaben gelingt?"  
Der Zauberer klang nicht unfreundlich, doch irgendetwas in seiner Stimme verriet Hermine, dass er von ihrem Vorhaben nicht angetan war.  
„Zum Einen, weil ich mit vielen Hexen über meine Pläne gesprochen habe und von ihnen nur positive Rückmeldungen bekommen habe. Zum anderem halte ich es für wichtig, die Kinder in einem frühen Alter miteinander bekannt zu machen und somit der Rivalität, die in Hogwarts zwischen den Häusern herrscht, vorzubeugen. Sicherlich ist auch ihnen zu Ohren gekommen, dass fast ausschließlich Leute aus Slytherin sich Voldemort anschlossen. Das liegt meiner Meinung nach daran, dass es nur wenige Freundschaften zwischen den Häusern gibt."  
„Miss Granger!" der Zauberer war bei dem Namen des schwarzen Magiers zusammengezuckt und war nun vor Wut rot angelaufen. „Ich verbiete, dass sie diesen Namen hier in meinem Büro laut aussprechen!"  
„Die Angst vor einem Namen macht die Sache nur schlimmer. Voldemort ist tot." sagte sie wütend.  
„MISS GRANGER!" Nun war der Zauberer aufgesprungen.  
Hermine erschrak. Sie war nicht hier um über Voldemort zu sprechen, doch sie konnte nicht anders. Sechs Jahre nach dem Tod des allseits gefürchteten Zauberers, hatten die Leute immer noch Angst vor ihm. „Es tut mir Leid sie damit dermaßen aufgeregt zu haben!" lenkte sie ein. Ich bin nicht hier um mit ihnen über Du-weißt-schon-wen zu sprechen."  
Der Zauberer schien sich wieder zu beruhigen und setzte sich wieder. „Ihre Argumente überzeugen mich nicht. Wie haben sie sich das ganze vorgestellt?"  
Hermine holte ihre Unterlage hervor. „Ich habe ihnen hier alles zusammen gefasst." Sie reichte ihm den Ordner.   
Stumm nahm er diesen entgegen, öffnete ihn und las darin. Nach einer Weile, Hermine begann bereits zu glauben vergessen worden zu sein, klappte er den Ordner wieder zu, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und fixierte Hermine. „Nun Miss Granger, Sie scheinen die Vorstellung zu haben, dass das Ministerium für alle Unkosten aufkommen soll, doch davon kann keine Rede sein. Auch wenn ich davon überzeugt wäre, dass ihr Vorhaben gelingen könnte, sind für ein solch großes und unsicheres Projekt keine Gelder vorhanden!"  
„Aber sie können doch in dieser Sache nicht das Letzte Wort haben!" wieder wurde sie wütend. Sie sah ihren Traum vor ihrer Nase zerbröckeln.  
„Doch. Wenn sie mich fragen, dann suchen sie sich eine andere Lebensaufgabe, denn diese hier wird meiner Meinung nach keinen Anklang finden. Sollten sie allerdings so töricht sein und vorhaben weiter zu machen, kann ich ihnen nur raten: Suchen sie sich einen anderen Sponsor! Guten Tag." Er reichte ihr den Ordner und deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf die Tür.  
Hermine funkelte ihn zornig an, nahm den Ordner, stand auf und ging hinüber zur Tür. Bevor sie jedoch hinaus ging wand sie sich noch einmal um. „Sie werden sich noch wundern!"  
Der Zauberer hob nur milde Beeindruckt die Augenbrauen.  
Kochend vor Wut riss Hermine die Tür auf und ging rasch zurück zu den Aufzügen, der Hexe an der Rezeption, die noch immer fleißig schrieb, würdigte sie keinen Blick.  
Im Fahrstuhl war sie wieder ganz allein, was auch gut war, denn sie fürchtete den nächstbesten dem sie über den Weg lief an zu schreien. Was bildete sich dieses selbstgefällige, alte Arschloch eigentlich ein? Der saß den ganzen Tag in seinem Büro und hatte keine Ahnung von Nichts! Wie war es möglich, dass so einer in der Lage war ihren Traum platzen zu lassen? Langsam stiegen in ihr Tränen auf. Doch sie wollte sich nicht unterkriegen lassen und schluckte sie wieder runter. So nicht! Sie würde einen anderen Weg finden.  
Mittlerweile war sie im Atrium angekommen. Draco war allerdings nirgendwo zu sehen. Na toll! Jetzt durfte sie auch noch auf ihn warten! Dabei wollte sie doch einfach nur so schnell wie möglich von hier weg. Sie setzte sich an den Beckenrand des Brunnens und blickte hinein, dort drin lagen so viele Münzen. Sie seufzte, wo sollte sie nur das Geld her bekommen?  
„Hermine?" erklang die sanfte Stimme Dracos hinter ihr. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Er sah sie besorgt an.  
„Nichts ist in Ordnung!" nun stiegen in ihr die Tränen wieder auf. Wild gestikulierend erzählte sie ihm was geschehen war. Er versuchte sie zu beruhigen indem er einen Arm um ihre Schulter legte und ruhig auf sie einredete.  
„Du findest schon einen anderen Weg. Ich werde versuchen dir zu helfen, so wie du mir hilfst." Plötzlich wurde Draco von ihr weggerissen.  
„Lass die Finger von ihr du mieses Frettchen!"  
„Ron nicht!" schrie Hermine.  
Doch es war zu spät, er hatte Draco bereits mit der Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen. Dieser fiel zu Boden und Ron stürzte sich auf ihn. Draco versuchte sich zu wehren, ihn von sich zu stoßen um ihm auch eine zu verpassen. Doch der Angriff war zu plötzlich gekommen, es gelang ihm nicht die Oberhand zu gewinnen.  
„Ron hör auf!" Hermine versuchte ihn am Arm zu packen, es gelang ihr aber nicht. Sie zückte den Zauberstab, doch jemand anderes war schneller.  
Harry kam gerade zufällig auf den weg zu einer Hausdurchsuchung durch das Atrium und sah wie sein bester Freund sich auf Malfoy stürzte. Er hätte ihn früher aufhalten können, doch wollte er erst sehen, wie der Blonde sich zur Wehr setzte.  
Ron wurde nun von einer unsichtbaren Kraft von Draco hinunter gestoßen und landete einige Meter von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden.  
Hermine stürzte zu Draco, der sich allerdings schon wieder aufrichtete. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte sie besorgt.  
„Ja, geht schon. Ich schätze das habe ich verdient." Er rieb sich das Kinn wo Ron ihn getroffen hatte.  
„Nein hast du nicht." Sie drehte sich zu Ron um, der sich hitzig mit Harry unterhielt.  
„Sag mal hast du sie nicht mehr alle?" schimpfte Hermine nun los.  
„Ich? Du bist hier doch diejenige, die an Sinnestäuschungen zu leiden scheint!"  
„Du hast doch keine Ahnung!"  
„Wie auch! Du hältst es ja anscheinend nicht mehr für nötig mich in das einzuweihen, was in deinem Leben vor sich geht!" Er warf einen Blick zu Harry, der ihn gerade mit einer Kurzfassung aufgeklärt hatte.  
„Das war nicht Richtig, das gebe ich zu, aber das ist kein Grund auf irgendwelche Leute einzuschlagen!"  
„Ich schlag nicht auf irgendwelche Leute ein. Ich schlage nur die, die es verdient haben."  
„Du redest Unsinn!"  
„Hey Leute, das hat keinen Sinn euch hier an zu giften." Harry deutete auf die umher stehenden Leute. Unter ihnen erkannte Hermine auch einen Reporter des Tagespropheten. Das hier war ein gefundenes Fressen.  
Ron schien der gleiche Gedanke gekommen zu sein. „Du hast Recht Harry. Warum rege ich mich eigentlich so auf? Sie scheint ja sowieso keinen Wert auf meine Meinung zu legen." ohne noch einen weiteren Blick auf Hermine zu werfen, drehte er sich um und verschwand.  
„Das wollte ich nicht! Verdammt!" Hermine trat gegen ihre Tasche, die neben ihr am Boden stand. Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht. „So ein verfluchter, scheiß Tag." Wieder trat sie gegen die Tasche.  
„Hermine beruhige dich!" Draco, der die ganze Zeit etwas abseits gestanden hatte, versuchte nun sie in die Arme zu nehmen.  
Harry beobachtete die Szene. „Malfoy hat Recht, beruhige dich. Ich werde mit Ron reden, der wird sich schon wieder abregen. Ich komme später zu dir. Ich muss jetzt weiter." Er schaute hinüber zu Kingsley, der auf ihn wartete. „Ich vertraue sie dir an." sagte er an Draco gerichtet. „Und wehe dir, wenn du Mist baust!" er drehte sich um und ging.  
„Keine Sorge Potter!" Er hielt Hermine ganz fest im Arm, während ihr stetig Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Er strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Wir sollten auch lieber gehen."  
Die Leute starrten sie immer noch an.  
„Ja." kam die kehlige Antwort von Hermine. „Ja, du hast Recht, wir sollten gehen." Sie schluckte und löste sich von ihm. Was war das nur für ein furchtbarer Tag?  
Draco sammelte ihre Tasche auf und reichte sie ihr. „Möchtest du ins Café oder lieber irgendwo anders hin?"  
„Sorry, ich will jetzt erst einmal nach Hause. Ich habe im Moment keine Lust mich in der Öffentlichkeit aufzuhalten."  
„Oh verstehe." meinte Draco und senkte den Blick. Das hieß wohl, dass sie allein sein wollte. Dabei hatte er sich auf den Tag mit ihr gefreut. Dann dachte er an Harrys Worte. „Ich kann dich aber nicht gehen lassen." sagte er. „Potter wird sonst sicher böse mit mir und hext mir nen Fluch auf den Hals." Er schaute sie schief an und schnitt eine Grimasse.  
Nun lachte Hermine, auch wenn sie noch immer Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Das kann ich ja nicht zulassen. Dann musst du wohl oder übel mitkommen. Das heißt, wenn du dich traust."  
„Hmm..." er tat als würde er überlegen. „Die Chance, dass das Wiesel dort auftaucht, schätze ich eher als Gering ein, also ist es eher unwahrscheinlich, dass mir Gefahr droht, wenn ich mitkomme."  
„Nenn ihn nicht „das Wiesel". Sie schlug ihn gegen die Schulter.  
„Au! Das tat weh!" doch er lachte.  
„Er ist einer meiner besten Freunde und dafür was eben geschehen ist bin ich verantwortlich." meinte sie, wieder den Tränen nahe.  
„Jetzt nehm mal nicht die ganzen Lorbeeren für dich in Anspruch. Er hat genau soviel Schuld an der Situation wie du und ich ja wohl am meisten."  
„Wie meinst du dass?"  
„Er hätte ja nicht gleich zuschlagen müssen!" meinte Draco und rieb sich das Kinn wieder, es schmerzte noch immer. „Und ich habe ja wohl mehr als genug getan, damit er mir nicht vertraut."  
„Danke!" Sie fühlte sich wieder etwas besser. Das mulmige Gefühl, Rons Freundschaft verloren zu habe blieb jedoch.  
Sie gingen hinüber zum Apparierplatz.  
„Wo geht's denn jetzt hin." fragte Draco  
„Erstmal zu mir ins Wohnheim, ich will meine Tasche los werden. Danach sehen wir weiter."  
„Also dann, auf ins Wohnheim!" Er machte sich zum apparieren bereit, doch dann... „Wo liegt das überhaupt?"  
Hermine grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hätte nie gedacht das Draco so albern sein konnte. Wieder eine neue Seite an ihm. Wie viele sie wohl noch an ihm entdecken würde? „Nimm meine Hand, dann zeig ich´s dir!" Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen.  
Er nahm sie sanft in die Seine.  
Mit einem leisen Plop waren sie verschwunden.


	15. Ein nicht ganz so schöner Nachmittag

Ein nicht ganz so schöner Nachmittag

Hermine öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer.

Draco blieb stehen. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du möchtest, dass ich mit dir hinein komme? Man weiß ja nie was so passiert." er grinste sie frech an.

„Klar, was soll denn schon groß passieren?" Sie runzelte die Stirn, doch dann wurde ihr klar worauf er anspielte. „Mein Gott Draco, du hast Fantasien!"

Er Grinste noch breiter. „Solange sie dir ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zaubern."

Und tatsächlich, sie lächelte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Was habe ich da nur angerichtet!" dachte sie für sich. Durch den Kuss schien Draco sein Selbstbewusstsein vollends wiedererlangt zu haben.

Nacheinander traten sie ein. Hermine hängte ihre Tasche über den Stuhl an ihrem Schreibtisch und seufzte. Wieso war der Tag bis jetzt so schief gelaufen?

Draco sah sich um. Der Raum war recht klein und wirkte dadurch sehr voll gestopft. Die eine Hälfte, er schätzte es war Hemines, war ordentlich, fast unnatürlich ordentlich. Die andere Hälfte war übersät mit Büchern und vereinzelten Kleidungsstücken.

Hermine folgte seinem Blick und lächelte. „Julie scheint es heute Morgen mal wieder eilig gehabt zu haben." Sie zog ihren Mantel aus und legte ihn zu ihrer Tasche über den Stuhl. Dann setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett. „Setz dich und erzähl! Hast du dich für die Prüfungen angemeldet?"

„Ja habe ich." Auch er zog seinen Mantel aus und legte ihn zu Hermines. „Das einzige Problem ist nur, dass die schon im August stattfinden." Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett.

„Was so schnell? Denkst du, dass du das schaffst? Ich meine mit der Arbeit im St.Mungo und so."

„Ja, es wird sicher schwer, aber ich wollte nicht bis nächstes Jahr warten."

„Und wenn du doch mal Severus Snape fragst?"

„Hermine, dieses Gespräch hatten wir schon." er wischte sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, als sei er müde, ihr immer wieder das Gleiche sagen zu müssen.

„Ja, das hatten wir. Doch verstehe ich es nicht."

„Was gibt es da nicht zu verstehen? Ich will nicht mit ihm sprechen." er atmete tief durch und fügte dann leiser hinzu, „Ich kann ihm doch nicht wieder unter die Augen treten. Er hasst mich doch sicher."

„Ist es das?" fragte Hermine mit einem besorgtem Gesicht. „Du fürchtest, dass er dich hasst?"

Draco antwortete nicht.

„Draco, hör auf davon zu laufen. Du bist kein kleines Kind mehr. Severus hat damals zu deinen Gunsten ausgesagt. Das hätte er wohl kaum getan, wenn er dich hassen würde. Geh zu ihm und sprich mit ihm! Er wird dir helfen."

Draco seufzte. „Also gut, wenn ich glaube, dass ich es nicht schaffe, werde ich darüber nachdenken."

„Hmm... na gut." Sie kam hier einfach nicht weiter und gab sich deshalb mit dieser Antwort zufrieden. Vielleicht sollte sie mit Severus darüber sprechen. Sie nahm sich vor in den nächsten Tagen nach Hogwarts zu reisen.

Während sie so da saß, bemerkte sie nicht wie sie von Draco beobachtet wurde. Erst als er sie wieder ansprach sah sie den besorgten Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass du wegen mir Streit mit Weasley hast."

„Ach Draco, das habe ich mir selbst zu zu schreiben." sagte sie mit belegte Stimme. „Es war falsch ihm alles zu verheimlichen."

„Vielleicht, aber glaubst du er hätte dann mehr Verständnis gehabt? Er hasst mich. Warte ab, Potter wird ihn schon wieder zur Vernunft bringen."

„Du kennst Ron nicht." Eine Träne rann an ihrer Wange hinab.

Draco kniete sich vor sie und nahm ihre Hände in die Seine. „Bitte Hermine, hör auf zu weinen! Oder ich fange auch gleich an."

Sie versuchte zu lächeln.

„Das ist schon besser." meinte er und richtete sich wieder auf.

Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf und Julie stürmte hinein, blieb dann, als sie Draco sah, wie angewurzelt stehen und blinzelte überrascht. „Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte sie erstaunt und wandte sich Hermine zu. „Ich dachte du bist vor heute Abend nicht zurück."

„Das dachte ich eigentlich auch, aber es hat nicht geklappt." seufzte Hermine.

„Waaas?" Julie machte große Augen. „Das kann nicht wahr sein."

Hermine erzählte ihr rasch was im Büro vorgefallen war.

Julie machte ein knurrendes Geräusch. „So ein mieses Bürokratenschwein! Was denkt der sich eigentlich, wer er ist? Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein!" sie knurrte wieder.

Es war Hermine ein Trost, dass ihre Freundin sich so sehr darüber aufregte.

„Das war leider noch nicht alles. Ron hat Draco und mich zusammen gesehen."

„Oh je! Mir schwahnt Böses." Sie warf ihre Tasche auf ihr Bett.

„Er ist total aus gerastet und auf Draco los gegangen."

Erst da wanderte Julies Blick wieder hinüber zu Draco, der die ganze Zeit still da gestanden hatte und sich darüber den Kopf zerbrach, wie er Hermine Helfen konnte.

„Hat er dich verletzt?"

„Nein."

„Ach dieser Idiot! Dass er nicht einmal überlegen kann, bevor er etwas macht. Darüber werde ich mich nachher mal mit Fred unterhalten, der wird ihn schon wieder zu Vernunft bringen."

„Tu das bitte nicht. Harry wollte schon mit ihm sprechen. Wenn du Fred auch noch los schickst, wird er sich nur noch mehr aufregen."

„Das ist egal. Irgendwann muss er doch mal lernen sich unter Kontrolle zu halten!"

„Lasst es mal gut sein." meinte Draco plötzlich. „Ich hätte an seiner Stelle nicht anders gehandelt."

Beide Mädchen sahen ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Schaut mich nicht so an. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, dann muss es für ihn so ausgesehen haben, als ob ich Hermine bedroht habe."

„Nun übertreibe mal nicht!" Julie sah ihn spöttisch an.

„Hermine überleg mal, du hast dich so über den Ministerialbeamten geärgert. Es muss für Weasley ausgesehen haben als sei ich der Ursprung deines Zorns." Warum verteidigte er das Wiesel eigentlich?

„Hmm... wahrscheinlich hast du Recht." meinte Hermine nachdenklich. „Aber er kann doch nicht einfach jeden schlagen den er für einen Übeltäter hält."

„Hermine wir drehen uns im Kreis. Wir sollten abwarten bis Potter mit ihm gesprochen hat. Und bis dahin zeigst du mir erst einmal die Gegend hier."

„Aber..." fing Hermine wieder an, doch Draco unterbrach sie.

„Keine Widerrede! Julie kann uns ja begleiten." er sah zu Julie hinüber.

„Tut mir Leid." wehrte sie ab. „Ich bin gleich mit Fred verabredet."

Hermine gab sich trotzdem geschlagen. „Nun gut. Gehen wir eben eine Runde."

Sie verbrachten einen wunderschönen Tag miteinander. Am späten Nachmittag setzten sie sich in den Schatten einer riesigen Eiche. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Hermines Verzweiflung hatte sich mittlerweile in Wut umgewandelt. Sollte Ron doch bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst, sie hatten sich sowieso nicht mehr viel zu sagen, seit sie sich getrennt hatten.

Draco hingegen grübelte nun schon eine ganze Weile darüber nach, was er machen konnte um Hermine bei ihrem Projekt zu unterstützen. Sicher, er hätte ihr Geld geben können, er hatte schliesslich genug davon. Sein Erbe rührte er kaum an, er brauchte lediglich ein paar wenige Galleonen um die Miete für seine Wohnung zu zahlen, das Bisschen was er ass und die unmengen an Kaffee die er täglich in sich hinein schüttete. Das Geld wurde dadurch nicht weniger, im Gegenteil es wurde immer mehr. Sein Vater war Teilhaber eines mächtigen Unternehmens gewesen und nun fielen Teile des Gewinns an Draco ab.

Dies alles interessierte ihn nicht mehr. Er hätte das Geld auch nie angerührt, hätte er neben dem Socialdienst noch Zeit gehabt Geld zu verdienen. Doch das war in diesem Moment unwichtig. Er hätte Hermine wirklich gern das Geld gegeben, doch er war sich sicher, dass sie das Angebot ausschlagen würde. Also grübelte er weiter, bis es ihm mit einem mal wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. Das Haus! Er hatte doch schon so lange versucht es zu verkaufen. Warum war er da nicht gleich drauf gekommen? Er faste den Entschluss, in den nächsten Tagen dort hin zu gehen und dort nach dem Rechten zu schauen.

In diesem Moment wurden sie Beide durch ein leises PLOP wieder ins Hier und Jetzt geholt. Harry war direkt vor sie appariert.

"Harry!" keuchte Hermine erschrocken auf. "Ist Ron wieder zur Vernunft gekommen?"

"Tut mir Leid! Du kennst ihn, er ist ein Dickschädel." Er sah sie entschuldigent an.

"Was hat er gesagt?"

"Das möchte ich hier nich wiederholen, doch dem Inhalt her möchte er nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben."

"Fein! Das stört mich nicht im geringsten." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Dann muss ich mir jedenfalls nicht mehr dieses Geschwarfel über Quidditch anhören."

"Hermine, versuch es doch mal aus seiner Sicht zu betrachten! Es bestand jahrelang Feindschaft zwischen uns und Malfoy, er war für uns immer dieses hinterhältige kleine Frettchen und mit einem Mal verteidigst du ihn"

"Hey, ich bin anwesend!" meldete sich Draco zu Wort.

"Ich weiss." blaffte Harry ihn an. "Aber darauf kann ich im Moment keine Rücksicht nehmen."

"Aber du hast genauso Grund verärgert zu sein und doch hälst du zu mir."

"Du weisst, dass ich geschockt war und ich habe mich auch schon dazu geäussert. Was Ron anbelangt, so denke ich, dass er dich zu einen gewissen Grad noch liebt."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

"Du warst seine erste grosse Liebe, so etwas harkt man nicht einfach ab und vergeisst es. Er sorgt sich immernoch um dich."

"Pah! Wenn seine Fürsorge so aussieht, dann kann ich darauf verzichten."

Harry seufzte. "Ihr seid beide Sturköpfe! Aber denk darüber nach." Er schaute sie eindringlich an, bis sie resignierent antwortete.

"Also gut ich denke darüber nach."

"Entschuldigst du uns für einen Augenblick?" fragte er dann und wandte sich an Draco. "Auf ein Wort Malfoy." mit einem Ruck seines Kopfes deutete er diesem an, ihm zu folgen.

"Was soll das denn jetzt?" dachte Draco. Er konnte Potter nicht leiden und hatte keine Lust, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Er blickte zu Hermine.

"Geh nur, ich warte."

Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als Potter zu folgen.

Sie gingen einige Schritte, bis Hermine ausser Hörweite war. Dann drehte Harry sich aprupt um.

"Hör zu!" Sprach dieser in einem leicht agressiven Ton. "Sollte ich irgentwann herausfinden, dass du nur irgentwelche Spielchen mit Hermine treibst oder ihr irgenteinen Schaden zufügst, dann gnade dir Merlin, werde ich dich umbringen und es wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen. Verstanden?"

"Ich finde zwar nicht, dass es dich irgentetwas angeht, was zwischen Hermine und mir ist, doch kann ich dir versichern, dass ich keineswegs vor habe ihr etwas an zu tun. Nebenbei bemerkt, Gelegenheiten dazu hatte ich genug."

Harry schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Was willst du damit sagen?"

"Ich will damit sagen, dass ich, schon einige Male..." beinahe hätte er gesagt, ´mit ihr alein gewesen bin´, doch er wollte nicht, dass Hermine sich auch noch mit Potter stritt. " ehm... hätte ich die Absicht ihr etwas an zu tun, es schon längst getan hätte."

Harry war noch immer misstrauisch, allerdings wollte er sich hier nicht mit Malfoy anlegen. "Nun gut, wir werden sehn."

Harry verabschiedete sich von den Beiden und verschwand genauso leise, wie er gekommen war.

Nun waren sie wieder allein.

Hermine schritt auf Draco zu, legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und seufzte. "Manchmal wünschte ich wir wären noch Kinder und würden in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen, damals war es einfacher."

"Dann würden wir uns aber immernoch angiften und das fände ich schade." Er lachte leise.

Hermine schaute ihn an. „Ja, das wäre schade." Ihr wurde klar, dass sie sich in dieser kurzen Zeit in, der sie den neuen Draco nun kannte, so sehr an ihn gewöhnt hatte, dass sie sich schon nicht mehr vorstellen konnte, wie es wäre, wenn er nicht mehr da wäre.

Sie sahen sich jetzt direkt in die Augen. Draco´s Gesicht kam ihrem näher. Gefährlich nahe. Hermine wand sich von ihm ab.

Draco seufzte.

„Ich sollte nach Hause gehen. Ich muss noch etwas für morgen vorbereiten." Sie wich seinem Blick aus.

„Immer noch die kleine Streberin von damals." stellte Draco fest. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass das Wiesel auf dich abfärbt."

„Und du scheinst immer noch dieser arrogante Schnösel von damals zu sein." Sie funkelte ihn böse an. „Und nenn ihn nicht Wiesel!"

„Wieso nicht? Er hat doch heute wieder einmal unter Beweis gestellt, was für ein Idiot er ist und du verteidigst ihn auch noch." Draco´s Blick wurde angriffslustig. Wenn er ehrlich war, sprach er aus gekränkter Eitelkeit. Weshalb hatte sie ihn zurückgewiesen? Sie war es doch, die ihn am letzten Freitag zuerst geküsst hatte und nun das. Er wusste einfach nicht damit umzugehen.

„Ich verteidige nicht was er getan hat, aber er ist ein Freund und ich lasse nicht zu, dass jemand so über ihn spricht."

„Einen tollen Freund hast du da, lässt dich allein mit einem ach so gefährlichen ehemaligen Todesser." meinte Draco sarkastisch und fragte sich gleich darauf, wie er sich so hinein steigern konnte, dass er sich selbst als gefährlich bezeichnete.

Hermine war für einen Augenblick sprachlos, dann verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. „Auch wenn wir Streit haben, kann ich mich immer noch auf ihn verlassen. Er würde nie zulassen, dass mir etwas zustößt." So war es bis jetzt immer gewesen, doch mittlerweile war sie sich da nicht mehr ganz so sicher. Langsam stiegen in ihr wieder die Tränen auf.

Draco sah es. Er wollte nicht streiten. Er wusste allerdings nicht wie er sie beruhigen sollte. Als er noch zur Schule ging, hatte er drei Methoden mit solchen Situationen um zu gehen. Die erste bestand darin sein Gegenüber zu ignorieren und fort zu gehen und die Zweite darin die Situation so zu drehen, dass sein Gegenüber heulend davon lief. Da Draco diese beiden Möglichkeiten, als nicht angebracht empfand, versuchte er es mit der dritten Variante. Blitzartig schritt er auf sie zu, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie.

Wäre Hermine nicht so wütend gewesen, wäre sie bei diesem Kuss wie Eis in der Sonne dahin geschmolzen, doch so stieß sie ihn von sich. „Verdammt Draco, was soll das? Ich habe so schon genug Probleme, auch ohne, dass du mich küsst."

„Ach so, wenn ich dich küsse ist das also ein Problem, aber wenn du es tust, dann ist es in Ordnung, dafür braucht es keine Erklärung. Wenn es so zwischen uns laufen soll, na dann schönen Dank, aber darauf kann ich verzichten."

Hermine stand wie vom Donner gerührt da. Sie merkte nicht wie ihr Tränen die Wangen hinab liefen. Es war also wahr, Draco hatte sich mehr erhofft und sie hatte seine Hoffnung zunächst gestärkt und nun zerstört. Sie wollte ihm sagen, dass es ihr Leid tat. Sie wollte es ihm erklären und sagen, dass er seine Hoffnung nicht aufgeben sollte, doch sie brachte kein Wort heraus.

Draco stand da und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

Doch Hermine sah ihn nur aus großen tränenverhangenen Augen an, außer Stande sich zu bewegen.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, warf Hermine noch einen enttäuschten Blick zu und disapparierte mit einem dumpfen Knall direkt von dort wo er stand.


	16. Guter Rat ist teuer

Guter Rat ist teuer

Als Julie an diesem Abend zurück in ihr Zimmer kam, wunderte sie sich darüber, dass darin kein Licht brannte und Hermine allem Anschein nach nicht zu Hause war. Sie schmiss ihre Tasche auf ihr Bett und war gerade dabei ihren Mantel auf zu knöpfen, als sie mit einem Mal ein Schluchzen wahrnahm. Julie wirbelte herum und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass Hermine doch anwesend war. Sie lag zusammengerollt unter ihrer Bettdecke.

„Hermine?" fragt Julie zögernd.

Ein erneutes Schluchzen drang unter der Decke hervor.

Julie ging hinüber zu dem Bett der Anderen und zog die Decke ein wenig zur Seite. Zum Vorschein kam Hermines tränennasses Gesicht.

„Mein Gott Hermine! Was ist denn nur passiert?" Julie war schockiert.

Doch Hermine brachte kein Wort heraus und vergrub sich noch tiefer in ihre Kissen.

Julie setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett und strich Hermine beruhigend über das Haar.

„Ist es wegen des Ministeriums? Hermine wir finden schon eine andere Lösung. Dann werden wir eben zu Gringotts gehen und ein Darlehen aufnehmen. Das bekommen wir schon hin."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und schniefte. „Nein, nicht nur deshalb."

„Wegen Ron etwa? Du weißt doch wie hitzig er ist, er wird sich wieder beruhigen."

Erneut schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Nein auch nicht wegen ihm."

Mit einem Mal sprang Julie auf. „Ist es wegen Malfoy? Hat er dir was angetan. Oh! Ich konnte ihn von Anfang an nicht leiden. Den werde ich mir vorknöpfen, dann wird er dich auf Knien rutschend um Verzeihung bitten, das kannst du mir glauben."

Abermals schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Nein, er hat mir nichts angetan, im Gegenteil." Und wieder schluchzte sie.

Nun war Julie verwirrt. „Aber was ist es dann?" Sie setzte sich zurück auf die Bettkante.

„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht." Kam Hermines leise Antwort und schlug sich die Hände vor das Gesicht. „Einen dummen Fehler."

Hermine berichtete ihrer Freundin von dem Kuss und was an diesem Nachmittag geschehen war.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt nur machen Julie? Ich habe alles kaputt gemacht."

Julie schwieg. Wie sollte sie Hermine helfen? Die ganz Situation war sehr verfahren. Oder vielleicht nicht ganz...

„Schau Hermine, Draco mag dich und Ron hat dich auch noch immer gern. Beide werden sich schon wieder beruhigen. Ich denke aber, dass du dir erst einmal klar darüber werden solltest, was du eigentlich willst und dann den ersten Schritt auf sie zu tun."

Hermine nickte und schluckte. „Du hast recht. Nur woher weiß ich was ich will? Vor ein paar Wochen war mein einziger Wunsch eine Schule zu gründen und jetzt ist alles so verwirrend."

Julie musterte ihre Freundin. „Lass mich dir eine Frage stellen. Hast du dich in Draco verliebt?"

„Nein." kam Hermines prompte Antwort. Doch Julie schaute sie durchdringend an. „Ich meine, ich weiß es nicht. Ich gebe zu, er ist attraktiv und so ganz anders, als ich ihn in Erinnerung habe, aber ich kann nicht vergessen, wer er ist und was er getan hat. Er kann so lieb sein, aber er fällt immer wieder zurück in seine Rolle als arrogantes Arschloch."

„Hermine, du sollst auch nicht vergessen wer er ist und was er getan hat. Es wird immer ein Teil von ihm sein. Die Frage ist, ob du ihm seine Taten verzeihen kannst."

Hermine wurde still. Hatte sie Draco nicht schon längst verziehen? Sie fasste einen Entschluss.

„Julie, du hast mal wieder Recht. Ich werde morgen zu Draco gehen und mit ihm reden, doch vorher werde ich Severus besuchen."

„Was hat Severus Snape mit der Sache zu tun?"

„Severus muss mir helfen, damit ich Draco helfen kann."

„Ah ja, du weißt schon was du machst." Julie grinste. Sie war froh ihre Freundin wieder Pläne schmieden zu hören.

„Ja, das tue ich."

Am nächsten morgen stand Hermine früh auf, sie wollte noch bevor die erste Vorlesung begann in die Winkelgasse aparieren, um von dem dortigen Postamt eine Eule an Severus Snape zu schicken. Sie wollte diesem am Abend einen Besuch abstatten und wusste, dass ihr ehemaliger Tränkemeister oft sehr beschäftigt war, weshalb sie ihn nicht unangemeldet stören wollte.

Sie schrieb:

Lieber Severus,

Hermine musste schmunzeln, als Schülerin wäre sie nie darauf gekommen Sverus Snape als lieb zu bezeichnen.

es ist schon lang her, dass ich dir und Hogwarts einen Besuch abgestattet habe,

deshalb würde ich sehr gern heute Abend kommen, in der Hoffnung, dass du

nicht all zu viel zu erledigen hast.

Hermine Granger

Der Vormittag verging schnell und als Hermine am Nachmittag in ihr Zimmer zurückkehrte, saß draußen von ihrem Fenster schon eine Eule mit einer Antwort:

Hermine,

meine Arbeit wird einen Abend ruhen können.

Severus Snape

Hermine seufzte. Nun musste sie sich nur noch klar darüber werden worum sie ihn eigentlich bitten wollte.

Vom Tropfenden Kessel aus reiste Hermine durchs Flohnetzwerk nach Hogsmeade in die Drei Besen. Sie grüßte kurz Madam Rosmerta und machte sich dann auf den Weg hinauf zum Schloss. Es war nun schon so lang her, dass sie hier zur Schule ging und doch fühlte es sich an, als sei sie nach Haus gekommen. Es begann dunkel zu werden und die hell erleuchteten Fenster waren so einladent, dass sie es kaum erwarten konnte, durch das Eingangsportal zu treten und einige der bekannten Gesichter wieder zu sehen.

Als sie endlich das Schloss erreicht hatte, sah sie zunächst nur einige Schüler, die sie im vorbeigehen mit grossen Augen musterten und anfingen zu tuscheln.

Hermine wunderte sich nicht weiter darüber. Seit sie an Harrys Seite in der großen Schlacht gekämpft hatte, war auch sie ein wenig berühmt geworden und hatte sich seit dem gefragt, wie Harry es die ganzen Jahre ausgehalten hatte.

Sie sah sich um. Von dem Schaden, welchen die Schlacht angerichtet hatte, war nichts mehr zu sehen, alles sah aus wie immer.

"Hermine! Wie schön dich zu sehen!" Es war Neville, der gerade aus der grossen Halle kam. "Severus sagte mir, dass du kommen wolltest." Neville war der Assistent von Prof. Sprout und würde in ein paar Jahren den Posten als Käutekunderlehrer übernehmen, wenn sie in den Ruhestand ginge.

"Neville! Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen!" Sie umarmte ihn. "Ich habe etwas mit Severus zu besprechen. Kannst du mir sagen wo er gearade ist?"

"Ja, allerdings, das kann ich. Er ist gerade noch beim Essen." Er schaute sie mit einem Blick an, den Hermine nicht deuten konnte. "Hermine ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, weshalb fragst du?"

"Nur so, ich meine wegen des Artikels im Tagespropheten heute und weil du jetzt mit Severus sprechen möchtest."

"Welchen Artikel?" Sie hatte heute keine Yeit gehabt den Tagespropheten zu lesen.

"Du hast ihn nicht gelesen?" Neville schaute sich nervös um. "In diesem Artikel wird von einer Schlägerei zwischen Ron und Malfoy berichtet und dass es dabei um dich ging." Neville strich sich verlegen durch die Haare. "Ausserdem behauptet der Prophet, dass du jetzt mit Malfoy zusammen seist. Ist das wahr?"

"Nein Neville das ist nicht wahr." Hermine war wütend. "Argh! Warum muss der Tagesprophet nur immer alles durcheinander bringen?"

"Hermine beruhig dich, wenn an der Sache nichts dran ist, dann wird es schon bald wieder vom Tisch sein."

"Ich hoffe du hast Recht."

"Klar!" sagte Neville nun wieder munter. "Soll ich dich noch in die große Halle begleiten?"

„Danke, aber das brauchst du nicht."

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Hermine trat in die große Halle. Es waren nicht mehr viele Schüler anwesend. Und auch der Lehrertisch an der Stirnseite der großen Halle war nahezu unbesetzt. Um genauer zu sein, es saßen nur zwei Personen daran. Zum einen Minerva McGonagall, die nun Schulleiterin war, zum anderen Severus Snape. Sie unterhielten sich angeregt und bemerkten Hermine erst, als diese direkt von ihnen stand.

„Guten Abend Minerva! Guten Abend Severus!" begrüßte Hermine sie.

„Hermine! Schön, dass du mal wieder vorbei schaust." Begrüßte sie die Direktorin. „Wie geht es mit deinem Studium voran? Hast du schon Prüfungen?" Die ältere war aufgestanden und schüttelte Hermine nun ihre Hand.

„Nein, die sind, Merlin sei Dank, erst in fünf Wochen."

„Hat die kleine Miss Naseweiss etwa Prüfungsangst?"

„Severus! Du weißt, dass ich es nicht mag, wenn du mich so nennst."

„Und du weißt, dass ich es mag die Menschen zu ärgern."

„Du bist hoffnungslos." gab Hermine auf.

„Nicht ganz!" meinte er trocken. „Ich habe noch immer die Hoffnung, dass ich eines Tages aufwache und feststelle, dass sämtliche Schüler ihre Hausarbeiten zufriedenstellend erledigt haben." Sein Blick wanderte durch die Halle zu einem Schüler am Griffindortisch. Der Junge bemerkte es und stieß daraufhin einen Becher mit Kürbissaft um.

Professor McGonagall folgte seinem Blick. „Severus, dieser Junge zeigt außerordentliche Fähigkeiten in anderen Fächern. Und ich bin mir sicher er bemüht sich auch in Zaubertränke besser zu werden."

Hermine räusperte sich, sie hatte keine Lust, dass die Beiden in Streit gerieten. Sie sah Snape an. „Severus, wenn du hier fertig bist würde ich sehr gern mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen."

Er sah sie durchdringend an, dann stand er auf. „Ja, natürlich. Minerva, entschuldigst du uns bitte."

Minerva tat eine Geste der Zustimmung und meinte an Hermine gerichtet. „Komm doch später noch in meinem Büro vorbei, ich habe zwar noch einen Termin mit dem Zaubereiminister, doch Kingsley hätte sicherlich nichts dagegen, wenn du dazu stoßen würdest."

„Sehr gern, aber es geht nicht. Ich habe morgen früh eine wichtige Vorlesung." Das war eine Lüge, doch sie hatte vor noch an diesem Abend zu Draco zu gehen. „Ich verspreche, dass so bald die Prüfungen vorüber sind werde ich wieder vorbei kommen."

Damit ließen sie Minerva allein zurück in der großen Halle und machten sich auf den Weg hinunter in die Kerker, in denen Severus seine Privaträume hatte.

Sie sprachen auf dem ganzen Weg kein Wort miteinander. Severus sprach von Natur aus nicht sonderlich viel und Hermine grübelte noch immer darüber, was genau sie sich von ihm erhoffte.

In Severus´ Arbeitszimmer angekommen, deutete er ihr auf einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin Platz zu nehmen. Sie setzte sich, schwieg aber noch immer.

Er selbst machte es sich in dem ihr gegenüberstehenden Sessel gemütlich und beobachtete sie nachdenklich, er hatte den Artikel im Tagespropheten gelesen und war sich sicher, dass Hermine deshalb gekommen war.

„Hermine was ist so dringend, dass du mitten in der Woche ausgerechnet zu mir damit kommst?" fragte er, als er sich sicher war, dass sie nicht von allein anfangen würde.

Sie seufzte. „Wo soll ich nur anfangen?... Hast du heute den Tagespropheten gelesen?"

„Ja das habe ich." meinte Severus, lies sich aber nicht anmerken, dass er genau wusste worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Dann hast du sicherlich die Schlagzeile gelesen...?"

„Ja. Hermine, wenn du allerdings einen Rat möchtest, bin ich wohl kaum der Richtige." Meinte er trocken.

„Nein." sie lächelte schief. „Deshalb bin ich nicht hier. Ich wollte dich allerdings um etwas bitten."

Hermine suchte nach Zeichen des Missmuts in Severus´ Gesicht, doch dieser verzog keine Miene.

„Könntest du dich mit Draco in Kontakt setzen? Er will die UTZ-Prüfungen nachholen und ich fürchte, dass er es ohne Hilfe nicht schaffen wird. Ausserdem denke ich, dass er sehr einsam ist und Menschen braucht, mit denen er reden kann, denen er vertrauen kann."

„Und was macht dich so sicher, dass ausgerechnet ich einer dieser Menschen bin, der ihm da helfen kann?"

„Severus, du warst es, der uns immer wieder gesagt hat, Draco sei kein schlechter Mensch." meinte Hermine jetzt etwas verunsichert.

„Das ist wahr, doch was macht dich Sicher, dass Draco mir vertrauen würde."

„Ihr wart zusammen auf der Flucht, du warst sein Hauslehrer und kennst ihn seit er ein kleiner Junge war. Wenn er dir nicht vertraut, wem dann?"

„Dir."

Hermine sah ihn verwundert an. „Mir? Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Nun ich habe die Bilder im Tagespropheten gesehen. Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass Draco jemanden so im Arm gehalten hat. Seine... nun ja... Bekanntschaften in Hogwarts waren nicht sonderlich tiefgründig, wenn du verstehst."

Hermine klappte der Mund auf. Was sollte das bedeuten?

„Wenn das eine Anspielung, darauf sein soll, dass der Tagesprophet behauptet, wir seien ein Paar, dann liegst du falsch, ich möchte Draco nur helfen wieder ein ordentliches Leben zu führen."

Severus musterte sie und setzte dann ein überhebliches lächeln auf. „Sicher möchtest du das, doch weshalb wusste Ronald nichts davon?"

Hermine senkte den Kopf. „Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich aufregt. Ich wollte es ihm sagen, wenn... wenn ich mir sicher wahr wie ich Draco helfen konnte... und nun habe ich alles kaputt gemacht." In ihr begannen wieder die Tränen sich einen Weg an die Oberfläche zu bahnen.

Severus sah dies und er ärgerte sich darüber, dass er angefangen hatte in dieser Wunde zu bohren. „Es war Ronald, der es kaputt gemacht hat Hermine, nicht du. Ronald ist impulsiv und stur wie eh und je und er wird sich beruhigen. Was Draco angeht, ich werde mich nicht ein weiteres Mal in sein Leben einmischen." Seine Mine verhärtete sich.

„Bitte Severus!" Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Nein, und das ist mein letztes Wort." Herrschte er sie an.

Sie senkte ihren Kopf. Das hier hatte sie sich anders vorgestellt. „Also gut, dann habe ich nicht mehr mit dir zu besprechen." Sie stand auf und ging in Richtung der Tür, dort angekommen drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Auf Wiedersehen Professor Snape." Und damit war sie verschwunden.

Was Hermine nun nicht mehr sah, war der erstaunte Ausdruck in Severus Snapes Gesicht. Auch wenn er es nie offen zugeben würde, so hatte es ihn ein wenig verletzt, dass Hermine dazu übergegangen war ihn mit Professor anzusprechen. Er ging hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch und öffnete die untere Schublade und entnahm dieser ein Rolle Pergament. Er hatte schon vor einiger Zeit einen Plan für Draco erstellt, für den Fall, dass er seine UTZ-Prüfungen nachholen wollte. Severus hatte sich damals allerdings vorgestellt, dass Draco selbst zu ihm kam um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Nun war er enttäuscht, dass Draco seit seiner Entlassung aus Askaban vor über einem halben Jahr nicht versucht hatte mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten.

Er machte sich mit dem Pergament in der Hand auf in die Eulerei. Auf dem Weg dorthin verfluchte er sich allerdings mehrfach dafür, dass er so weich geworden war.


End file.
